EL MISTERIOSO CASO DE LA CABEZA EN EL CALLEJON
by Yuu Valentine
Summary: Todo sucedió la noche del 5 de noviembre. O eso apuntan las investigaciones. El laboratorio de la policía calcula aproximadamente 25 a 30 días de descomposición de la cabeza encontrada en el basurero del callejón de la calle Nº23 de la ciudad. Todos creen que sucedió esa noche, por que la jovencita desapareció ese día. Una jovencita de pelo rosa. Historia publicada en fanfic es.
1. CAPITULO 1 - NOTICIERO A LAS 20:00 PM

Naruto tenía puesto un gorrito de navidad. Se vio en el reflejo del cristal de la pared y se sintió un poco ridículo. Unas chicas al pasar cerca de él rieron, y cuchichearon. Una de ellas se giró y le sonrió dulcemente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. No era coqueteo, devolver la sonrisa era todo un reto. Se había vuelto algo que hacía de manera automática.

Ya lo había pasado mal antes, depresión y esas cosas. Algunas etapas oscuras de las que había salido brillantemente. De donde todo el mundo creía que no se podía esperar nada de él, Naruto se encargó de callar cada una de las críticas. El sobresalía ante las adversidades.

Las personas ajenas a él lo admiraban, pues creían que era fuerte, valiente, una especie de persona inquebrantable. Pero solo quienes lo conocían mejor sabían el gran esfuerzo que conllevaba tener siempre una mente positiva y ser lo mayormente optimista posible.

Alejar los malos pensamientos o la negatividad no era siempre sencillo.

Las últimas semanas no habían sido sencillas.

Se vio de nuevo reflejado en el cristal. Se veía bien. En sus cinco sentidos, pleno y parecía una persona completamente normal.

Debería de tener un aspecto más lamentable. Debería tener ojeras. Pero no. Dormía bien todas noches. No había tenido un solo día de insomnio.

Por un momento se preguntó si acaso después de tanto optimismo y mente positiva se había desensibilizado. Eso sería una respuesta posible.

-¿Naruto?

Una vocecilla le hizo girar.

Era Hinata, su novia. Tenía dos vasos de chocolate en las manos. Hacia frío ese día y ella tenía ese gorrito blanco que hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más bonitos. Era muy linda.

Naruto la vio detenidamente unos segundos, ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada. A él le gustaba eso. Verla así le llenaba de ternura.

-Lo compre para ti... -dijo tímidamente- hace frío y llego tarde... perdón.

El tomo el chocolate con una sonrisa

-¿No tienes frío?

Dijo, mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la envolvía en el cuello de Hinata. Cuando termino, froto sus manos y las puso sobre las mejillas de la chica.

Ella estaba rojísima. Naruto le sonrió y le beso la frente.

-Eres demasiado linda -dijo el acariciándole una mejilla.

La tomo de la mano y caminaron por la acera.

-¿Porque tienes ese sombrero de navidad? -pregunto ella curiosa- Aun falta mucho.

-Oh -dijo el llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Una niña los vendía. No pude decirle que no. Además creo que me queda bien.

Hinata sonrió.- ¿Que película veremos? -pregunto ilusionada.

Naruto no quería ver una película. Pero sabia que la película que el escogió en especial hacia feliz a su chica, y ella lo hacía feliz a él. No podía ni siquiera considerarse un sacrificio. El tiempo era oro, pero se lo regalaría a la chica que se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba. Que le traía chocolate caliente. Que lo escuchaba en silencio cuando él se rompía. Era un apoyo irreemplazable. Una compañera única. Ver una película aburrida no era nada. Ella era feliz y a él le gustaba esa expresión que ponía justo ahora.

-Compre entradas para "Sueños de verano". Sé que querías verla, son las últimas proyecciones -dijo tranquilo- Tenemos buenos lugares.

Naruto sintió un pequeño apretón en la mano.

-Es una película de chicas -dijo ella despacio.

-Si... es de chicas -dijo casi poniéndose azul.

Hinata no tenía muchas amigas, Shino y Kiba eran como sus hermanos, pero cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos y ni de suerte acompañarían a Hinata a ver esa película. Además que él se sentiría un celoso. Eran como sus hermanos, pero él no podía evitarlo.

Ino estaba fuera del país desde hace ya medio año. Temari tenía un trabajo que la obligaba a viajar mucho, Naruto la veía de vez en cuando, y eso que era por trabajo. Ten Ten no le dirigía la palabra desde el accidente de Neji, tampoco Hanabi, aun siendo su propia hermana... Y Sakura...

Naruto no quería pensar en ello. Todo se había complicado desde Noviembre.

 _"Cuando no puedes hacer nada, solo puedes no estorbar"_

Ese fue el sabio consejo Shikamaru.

-Gracias por acompañarme -dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos.

Él le acaricio la mejilla- No tienes que por qué. -Le acaricio el cabello. Sonrieron el uno al otro.

La Sra. Ohou se sorprendió al ver a Itachi colgando su abrigo en la entrada... aunque lo que más debió extrañarle pudo ser el que entrara con un gorro de Papanoel.

Itachi le ofreció una sonrisa y la Sra. Ohou le correspondió negando con la cabeza. Era una mujer bastante estricta. Y aunque era la encargada de vigilarlos a él y a su hermano, era más como una nana.

-Llega temprano hoy, Itachi. -dijo yendo hacia la cocina.

-Lo sé -dijo sacando un envase de jugo. Estaba a punto de tomar directo desde el envase, pero la Sra. Ohou estaba allí, se lo pensó mejor y tomo un vaso. - El trabajo no estuvo tan pesado el día de hoy. Incluso le di la tarde libre a Naruto.

-¿y ese gorro? -dijo refiriéndose al gorro de navidad.

-Oh -contesto sonriendo- Es cosa de Naruto. Una niña los vendía en las escaleras de la entrada y el compro dos. Le dije que se lo diera a Hinata, pero el insistió en que debía dármelo a mí.

-Oh, la señorita -dijo ella riendo. Conocía a Hinata, pues vivía a unas pocas manzanas de allí- ¿y por qué darle uno a su jefe en vez de a su novia?

Itachi estallo a carcajadas. Naruto, además de ser el gerente de sus empresas, era además un muy buen amigo. Los amigos gastaban buenas bromas a veces- Eso nunca lo sabré -dijo bebiendo su jugo.

Itachi, sin saber cómo, termino mirando hacia el techo. Suspiro. Reír agradablemente era bueno de vez en cuando. La charla con Naruto en esas escaleras lo dejo aun pensando.

Todo el tiempo que lo conoció pensó que él era la persona más terca que había conocido. Alguien imperturbable y al que no podías desanimar. Pero que al final tomo la conversación de esa tarde le dejo ver lo frágil que era hasta la persona más tozuda que había conocido.

-¿Cómo está el? -dijo Itachi, volviendo a la realidad.

La señora Ohou suspiro. - El doctor vino a verlo. No hay muchas novedades. Su reacción es reciente y cree que el shock aun durara un par de días. Una psicóloga terapeuta se quedara aquí a partir de mañana atendiendo cualquier emergencia.

-Ya veo... -susurro Itachi.

Luego de cenar con la Señora Ohou Itachi agradeció y dijo que subiría a descansar. Al pasar por la amplia sala, se quedo unos segundos contemplando el retrato de sus padres. Los Famosos Sres. Uchiha.

Itachi se preguntó como habría sido si ambos estuvieran aun con vida. Serían más ricos y poderosos, seguramente. Pero Tal vez ya estaría en la cárcel, como el tío Madara. La mafia era una cosa de cuidado. Itachi no quería nada de eso para él ni para su hermano. Para Itachi, lo vital era suficiente.

Ellos ya estaban muertos, y así estaba todo bien.

Sin embargo, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor... a veces pensaba que sería todo lo contrario. Quizá ellos lo habrían hecho mejor que él. Ellos tal vez le hubieran entendido mejor. Le hubieran cuidado mejor.

Itachi abrió la puerta. Odiaba esa imagen de cuando su hermano estaba en el hospital. Conectado a tubos y maquinas, luego del accidente.

Pero odiaba aún más el que tenía al frente. Ya no estaba conectado a aparatos... el suero no contaba como aparato.

Sasuke era un chico orgulloso e impulsivo. Lleno de vida. A donde fuera llamaba la atención. Se preguntaba cómo se reintegraría al día a día. Se preguntaba cómo es que saldría adelante después de tantas personas apuntándole sin entender nada.

Pero ahora estaba allí, sin vida alguna en sus ojos.

Luego de salir de terapia intensiva, y cuando el doctor aprobó que podía ser llevado a un ambiente no aislado, Itachi había convertido su habitación en una especie de hospital, incluso tenía una enfermera viviendo en su enorme casa para cuidarlo apropiadamente.

Sasuke reacciono, pero no decía palabra alguna. Solo dormía. El doctor había dicho que era a causa del shock y la conmoción, pero era ya el segundo día y no decía palabra alguna. Se sentaba en la cama, miraba hacia la ventana y volvía a dormir. Era como si no tuviera vida.

El Doctor le recomendó una terapeuta de cabecera, para que lo analizara y diera su opinión. En vez de tranquilizarlo, a Itachi le preocupo aún más.

Itachi había sido descuidado con el antes. No le dio el suficiente apoyo. Era tarde, pero aun no inútil. Iba a ser del todo cuidadoso. La familia esta para eso. El lado bueno de la familia al menos.

Sasuke dormía. Itachi apago la luz y camino a su habitación.

Itachi le contó a Naruto sobre el estado de Sasuke, y también le comento que el doctor había sugerido que sus amistades podrían ayudar a su recuperación.

Naruto siempre estaba donde estaba Sasuke. Siempre compitiendo, siempre peleando. Siempre apoyándose. Naruto fue el hermano que la vida decidió para Sasuke. El que debió ser Itachi.

Sin embargo, Naruto se rehusó a ver a Sasuke.

Siempre le pareció extraño a Itachi que Naruto nunca le visitara en el hospital. Hinata siempre lo hacía, y se disculpaba por él. Itachi prefirió no preguntar.

Pero ese día en las escaleras pregunto.

Naruto dijo que no podría mirar a la cara a Sasuke nunca más. Había mucho dolor en sus ojos. Si la niña no les interrumpía, creyó que Naruto iba a sollozar.

Itachi pensó mucho en aquello... Sasuke era el tipo frío, incluso pegaba a Naruto de niños y aun así Naruto nunca se alejo de él. ¿Cómo es que ahora Naruto no quería ver a Sasuke?

Itachi encendió la Tv. de su habitación y puso las noticias...

Creyó leer mal los titulares... el impacto le dejo mudo.

La película tenía su encanto. Naruto debía admitirlo. Era una historia simple, pero con mucho significado. De alguna manera, esa película de chicas le toco.

Las mentiras destruyen cosas y también personas.

Naruto estaba demasiado centrado en eso, que ni siquiera noto que Hinata no caminaba a su lado.

Se volvió hacia atrás y la vio observando una vitrina con pastelillos de té.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella y le abrazo por los hombros. - ¿quieres uno?

-No -dijo ella- Pensaba llevar unos a casa.

-Deberíamos comer unos aquí -dijo el tomándola de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándola dentro.

El sitio era agradable. Naruto aún tenía el gorro de Papanoel puesto. La señorita que los atendió se rió cuando les tomaba la orden.

-Deberías quitarte ese gorro. Llamas mucho la atención -dijo Hinata.

-¿Estas celosa? -dijo el con una sonrisa.

-No es eso... -dijo ella volteando el rostro.

Naruto tomo su mano sobre la mesa. Ella se sonrojo, otra vez.

-Hice una apuesta con Itachi. Él estaba allí cuando compre este gorro. Compre otro para él y la apuesta es que solo nos lo podemos quitar cuando lleguemos a casa. La Sra. Ohou no miente, así que si él no quiere perder, lo tendrá puesto todo el día. Un paparazzi lo vera y le tomara una fotografía escandalosa. Entonces será portada y las ventas de la empresa subirán -dijo emocionado.

Hinata rió- ¿cómo puede un gorro subir las ventas?

-Itachi es popular. - dijo en respuesta... aunque sabía que el provocador de modas era Sasuke. Itachi nunca lo hizo. Sin embargo, al menos eso le distrajo de su conversación.

-¿pero como sabes que se quitaría el gorro y se lo pondría solo para entrar a su casa?

-Porque me dio su palabra -dijo sencillamente- Itachi es un hombre de promesas.

-Y tu también. -dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su cappuccino.

Naruto no respondió.- Intento serlo -dijo tristemente. La expresión de Hinata cambió radicalmente. Ella podía leerlo tan fácilmente...- Hinata -dijo presionando su mano- Tengo algo que decirte... es algo muy importante... no puedo decírtelo en cualquier sitio, pero quiero que lo sepas... posiblemente me odies después, pero es mejor que lo sepas. Sera hoy...

Hinata le miro con preocupación, pero decida. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es algo que yo hice y no debí haber hecho, me arrepiento tanto... pero...

-¡Aumenta el volumen! -grito una de las empleadas del café. Otra de las chicas apunto con el control remoto a la tv. Del lugar. Hinata y Naruto voltearon.

-Dios mío... -Susurro Hinata, cubriéndose la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Naruto, veía y a la vez no veía.

"MACABRO HALLAZGO: RESTOS HUMANOS EN EL CALLEJÓN DE LA AVENIDA Nº23"

Se presume que pertenezcan a la desaparecida Srta. Sakura Haruno.


	2. CAPITULO 2 - NO SUBESTIMES A LA POLICIA

Segundo Capitulo, modifique el resumen, pues esta historia la publique en Fanfic es... No lo puse cuando publique el primer cap, y antes de que hayan confusiones, pues soy la misma autora :D

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Si había alguna razón por la que Shikamaru había escogido su profesión, era por la curiosidad y no por ese "don" que decían que le hacía a él una especie de prodigio en su medio profesional.

Podía pensar y ver las situaciones desde diferentes puntos de vista, prever los movimientos de sus contrincantes. Pensar como ellos y estar un paso adelante. La unidad de desapariciones era lo suyo. Podía descubrir móviles del hecho, investigar las circunstancias y encontrar los fallos de los perpetradores. Incluso la negociación de rehenes estaba dentro de sus alcances. Lo suyo era eso.

La unidad de homicidios no le atraía en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, estaba allí, entregando la carpeta con el expediente del caso "Sakura Haruno" en aquella triste oficina. El caso había sido suyo después de que sus familiares la reportaran como desaparecida, pero eso fue casi una semana después de la última vez que fue vista en público.

El jefe de esa unidad era un buen colega suyo. Hasta salían de copas de vez en cuando. Lo recibió en su oficina en persona. Luego de hojear el expediente se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su sillón.

-Esta investigación está bastante bien documentada -dijo serio.

-Los interrogatorios no llevaban a ningún sitio. -Dijo Shikamaru- En todo caso, No habían sospechosos a la vista. Concluí erróneamente que era un ataque de rebeldía durante la primera semana de trabajo, incluso creí que Temari la estaba escondiendo. Ya lo había hecho antes. Su padre es un tipo despreocupado y ella una princesita rebelde.

-Como el cuento de Juanito y el lobo -dijo pensativo.

-Algo así. Es complicado -Shikamaru también se recostó en su sillón.

-Bueno, es más complicado ahora. ¿Eran amigos cierto?

-Era amiga de Temari, al igual que de Hinata. También de Naruto. Era un círculo bastante problemático.

-Te faltaron los Uchiha.

Shikamaru levanto una ceja- ¿que se supone que significa eso?

-Eran bastante cercanos según se.

-Fue novia de Itachi... pero eso ya hace bastante tiempo. Cosa de adolescentes. Luego los padres de Itachi murieron. Creo que ahí acabo todo.

-¿y Sasuke Uchiha?

-Se llevaban bien.

-¿Y Shisui Uchiha?

-Esta fuera del país desde agosto.

\- ¿Y Uzumaki?

-Eran como hermanos... -Shikamaru frunció el ceño- Estoy comenzando a creer que me estás dictando la lista de sospechosos, Shino…

-Tu detectas y deduces -dijo serio- yo sospecho. Y por lo general tengo buen olfato para encontrar sospechosos.

-No es lógico. Naruto es... era como el hermano mayor de Sakura y como el mellizo bueno de Sasuke. Shisui siempre fue su amigo….

-La chica era novia de Itachi Uchiha, cosa de años, lo sé. Era casi la hermana de Uzumaki, muy tierno y hasta donde se era lo suficientemente cercana a Sasuke. Uchiha mayor logra por fin tener el control de las empresas de sus padres... con su tío en la cárcel, por supuesto. El Uchiha menor se estrella y casi muere. Descarto a Shisui, estaba lejos, de hecho, sigue en el extranjero. Y el señor Uzumaki es mano derecha de Uchiha mayor. Esta niña, demasiado cercana a estos tres personajes desaparece y su cabeza aparece en un callejón. Sospecho que todo está conectado.

Shikamaru se volvió a recostar en el sillón- Tu imaginación es bastante sorprendente -sonrió- creo que alguien ha visto demasiados thriller.

El hombre levanto una ceja- ¿No has visto las noticias?

Shikamaru no dijo nada. Pero sospechaba lo que su colega diría. Maldijo por lo bajo.

-Uchiha menor es mi principal sospechoso. Tengo un testigo.

La Sra. Ohou no era muy devota, pero si tendría que rezar por algo, seria ahora.

Todo había sido paz y tranquilidad en aquella familia hacia tan solo unos años. Los señores eran felices. Los niños eran felices. Ella era feliz.

Itachi siempre fue el más atento, pero también el más solitario. El solo necesitaba su música y todo estaría bien.

Sasuke siempre había sido problemático, pero una vez llego Naruto y se hizo su mejor amigo, dejo de serlo.

Y cuando un día los padres de Sakura vinieron a cenar un día... ese trio no se volvió a separar jamás...

Ella estuvo tan contenta cuando Itachi comenzó a salir con Sakura. El, tan sombrío, tan calmado... comenzó a parecer más un adolescente. Era como le hubieran inyectado vida.

Luego los Señores murieron... fue tan terrible. Tan nefasto... Itachi apenas era mayor de edad. Un día solo desapareció y lo siguiente que supieron es que había ido a otro país y que no volvería en años.

Sasuke, un adolescente hizo lo propio. Se rebeló. Hizo cuanto pudo por llamar la atención y lo consiguió. Era bastante famoso. Su tío lo usaba como imagen en campañas. Pero su pasión siempre había sido las carreras. Ya calificaba para entrar en las categorías de profesionales. A su modo, también Sasuke era feliz.

¿Cómo se había trastornado todo?

Sakura... esa dulce niña. En un callejón... a la Sra. Ohou se llenaban de lágrimas los ojos cada que pensaba en ello.

Lagrimas casi invisibles bajaron por sus ojos. Llorar en silencio se había vuelto una muestra de respeto hacia la casa, pues ya habían sido derramadas suficientes allí. La Sra. Ohou tomo un pañuelo bordado de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpió los ojos, tomo aire y recogió la bandeja de té con sus manos y salió a la sala.

La señora Ohou puso la bandeja con té y bocadillos en la mesita central de la sala. Sirvió elegantemente cuatro tazas de té. Allí estaban sentados Itachi, los detectives Danzo y su asistente Sai, ella conocía a Danzo, pues visitaba la casa a menudo cuando los padres de Itachi vivían. Siempre husmeando y levantando afrentas contra la familia. Nunca los encontró culpables de nada, Ohou Detestaba a ese personaje.

Las guerras no las comienzan hombres armados atacándose los unos a los otros, si no, personas trajeadas en elegantes salas. La señora Ohou se preguntó cuántas más vería iniciarse en esa sala. ¿Cuántas lágrimas más escucharía esa pobre casa?

Mei Terumi observo con atención al muchacho que acompañaba a Danzo, su nombre era Sai, era nuevo, joven, callado y serio. Tomaba apuntes de todo lo que se decía de manera impecable y sin pedir que se repitiera dos veces la misma oración.

Al lado de Itachi estaba ella, Mei Terumi, su apoyo legal y le gustaba pensar que también era amiga de Itachi. Apenas y vio los noticieros se dirigió directamente a la casa de los Uchiha y había llegado allí casi al mismo tiempo que Danzo para escuchar como el indagaba torpemente sobre el caso de la chica Haruno. Mei sabía que ella había tenido una historia romántica con Itachi cuando eran adolescentes, ella sabía que Danzo quería descolocar a Itachi, y aunque sabía que él no tenía alguna acusación consistente estaba allí, atormentándolo.

-En resumen, estas armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua… -dijo Mei a la defensiva, después de minutos de oír platicas despectivas que más iban para levantar alterar a Itachi que para investigar algo. Solo comentarios nada concretos y desagradables.

-Si es que un asesinato puede ser considerado eso por ti… -Danzo sonrió con malicia. Mei arrugo el ceño dolida, miro a Itachi para comprobar su reacción.

-No desestimo que un asesinato es algo grave, pero no entiendo su visita, Agente Danzo –corrigió Itachi tranquilo.

Danzo saco tres sobres de la chaqueta y los extendió a Itachi, pero fue Mei quien los tomo- Soy detective y mi objetivo es detectar, lo que más detecto aquí es una frivolidad descarada… son citaciones, se los invita a declarar a usted, Itachi Uchiha, su hermano Sasuke y su ama de llaves Asami Ohou sobre todo lo que sepan acerca de Sakura Haruno.

Danzo se puso de pie, al igual que Sai, se encaminaron a la salida, sin siquiera haber probado el té que sirvió la Sra. Ohou. Se volvió mientras Sai le abría la puerta

\- Madara era tan astuto como un zorro, pero eso no impidió que cayera. No subestimes a la policía niño. Las mentiras y los embustes no escapan de mí.

Se fue dando un ligero portazo. Itachi se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos durante un instante. Cuando los abrió, parecía tan fresco y tranquilo como de costumbre.

-Bien Mei… dime cual es nuestra situación –Itachi centro su atención en su abogada.

Mei tomo la taza de té y dio un largo sorbo- Seré honesta, esto pinta muy mal.

-Somos legales –Dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño- Mis padres no lo fueron pero nuestro patrimonio es completamente legal. Danzo quiere hundir a mi familia, pudo con Madara porque el aún mantenía el negocio, pero Sasuke y yo estamos limpios.

-Lo sé –Mei se llevó una mano a la cabeza y echo el cabello hacia atrás- Tu estas limpio, Pero esto ya no se trata de los negocios. Sasuke debería estar en la cárcel. Las carreras callejeras están penadas con cárcel. Un chico murió, si tu hermano no está tras las rejas es porque tiene el impedimento médico. Tengo al juez exigiendo revisiones semanales para que evalúen a tu hermano mediante un psiquiatra que tengo entendido está financiado por los Hyuga. Ellos perdieron un hijo y un sobrino, quieren a tu hermano en la cárcel.

Itachi apretó el puño –Mi hermano no lo obligo a correr, fue también su culpa tanto como la de Sasuke. Estoy de acuerdo en que él debe de pagar ante la ley, pero en su estado no es apto para comparecer ante un tribunal, la prensa lo hará trisas. Ni siquiera puede articular palabra alguna, es como si no estuviera aquí.

Mei se levantó y se sentó al lado de Itachi y le presiono el hombro fraternalmente- Estoy presionando para que nos asignen un médico neutral e incorruptible para que diagnostique a Sasuke sin ninguna presión y de un informe fiel a la situación. Pero es solo atrasar lo inevitable. Sasuke debe pagar por sus errores.

Itachi suspiro- Una vez mi hermano logre estar en sí, yo mismo lo entregare a las autoridades. Nos hemos valido de la ley desde hace años y siendo todo lo transparentes que nos han pedido. La prensa querrá aplastarnos y el amarillismo atacara con furia. Mei, has todo lo que este en tus manos para que sean justos con nuestra situación.

Itachi se puso de pie. Mei hizo lo mismo, pero antes de encaminarse a la salida, se volvió algo indecisa hacia Itachi- Sobre Haruno…

Itachi se mostró inexpresivo- Nos llaman a declarar, no es que tuviéramos algo que ver con ello. La señora Ohou y yo estaremos presentes el día en que nos citaron… no tengo que decirte que hagas los trámites para aplazar la declaración de Sasuke ¿verdad?

Mei asintió.- Trabaje como asistente del abogado de tu padre y después pase a trabajar con Madara. Las lagunas legales eran mi especialidad y las ganancias eran generosas. Yo me hice abogada para defender las causas injustas, pero termine embaucando y asistiendo a que una estafa fuera legal. Cuando me miraba al espejo no podía creer que yo hubiera hecho todo lo que hice y a veces no podía dormir pensando en que quizá un día terminaría en prisión. Desde que dirigiste los negocios por el lado transparente… debo aceptar que he dormido bien desde entonces.

Itachi le sonrió- Trato de hacer las cosas bien…

Mei tenía los ojos brillantes- Ustedes… los Uchiha tienen un rostro particular cuando están metidos en algo oscuro –Mei lo miro a los ojos, eran pozos oscuros- ¿Tienes algo que ver con lo que le paso a chica?

Itachi suspiro, aparto la vista y su mirada era la misma que Mei veía en su espejo cuando sabía que había hecho cosas imperdonables- Quizá…


	3. CAPITULO 3 - MIEDO Y SOLEDAD

**CAPITULO 3**

Naruto se había despertado por la mañana temprano, incluso se había vestido para salir a trabajar. Pero una vez reviso el correo y vio allí una citación para prestar declaraciones sobre el caso de Sakura, su entusiasmo se desvaneció. Llamo al trabajo y dijo que no podría asistir a trabajar ese día. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, le escribió un mensaje a Hinata diciendo que estaría muy ocupado, pero en cuanto se librara le daría el tiempo que ella se merecía. Le escribió que la amaba. Apago el móvil y se había cubierto hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. Hacia frio y eso era bueno.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, lo hizo casi con alivio. Sus sueños no habían sido agradables. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio que sus cortinas eran movidas por el viento y un aire gélido entraba por ellas, tal vez por eso soñó con nieve. Nieve y sangre.

Un trueno retumbo en su habitación, cuando reviso en el reloj de la mesa que comprobó que ya había pasado el mediodía, tenía cinco mensajes de voz en la contestadora. Naruto volvió a arroparse en la cama.

Cuando encendió su teléfono comenzaron a llegarle mensajes, pero solo abrió el que le envió Hinata.

" _Buenos días Naruto. Espero que no te estés exigiendo mucho. Sé que siempre dices que podrás con ello, sea cual sea la tarea que tienes delante… pero creo que a veces deberías descansar. Un día podrías estallar. Si eso sucede, yo estaré a tu lado y te cuidare. Te amo"_

" _Ven aquí…. Te necesito, no sabes cómo te necesito…."_

Había comenzado a escribir, pero al hacerlo, los ojos se le volvieron borrosos. Borro el mensaje al instante. Entonces Naruto marco un número y espero a que le contestaran. La otra línea le contesto casi de inmediato.

\- Hola Naruto ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes Itachi –dijo luego de soltar una risa, entonces bajo de un salto de la cama- he caído en una especie de trance. Como cuando de pronto tienes una idea genial y tienes que escribirla o la idea se te va y no vuelve. Me ha pasado antes y esta vez no dejaría que se repita.

Itachi divago un poco en la línea- ¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto –dijo mientras iba a la nevera y sacaba un jugo- Nuestra campaña navideña será un existo y tú me honraras con una ceremonia y un reconocimiento por haber incrementado las ganancias.

Naruto pudo oír las risas de Itachi al otro lado de la línea.

-Hare una fiesta para todo el personal y serás el invitado de honor. La comida será excelente y podrás dar un discurso –Dijo Itachi con toda serenidad- Es una promesa.

Naruto sonrió- Trato hecho. Por cierto, ¿Cumpliste la apuesta?

-Por supuesto. La Sra. Ohou es mi testigo.

-¡Excelente! Bueno, Itachi, debo continuar con esto.

-Está bien Los próximos días serán algo turbulentos. También quería hablar contigo sobre Sakura….

Naruto colgó.

Bebió su jugo directamente del envase y después lo devolvió a la nevera. Se dio palmadas en las mejillas. Debía de estar con la suficiente energía para hacer su trabajo, las campañas millonarias no se hacían solas.

Tomo un baño, se lavó los dientes y luego de vestirse preparo café. Saco la laptop, bolígrafos y papel. Encendió el estéreo e ignoro el teléfono que vibraba. Itachi prometió una fiesta y él sería el invitado de honor. La arrogancia no era lo suyo, pero si le gustaba el reconocimiento. Itachi era una buena persona y apoyaba sus ideas creativas a pesar de que sus asesores decían que eran arriesgadas, nunca le había fallado. El confió en su trabajo y había dado oportunidades que pocos darían.

"Podría llevar a Hinata, bailaremos. Ella no sabe bailar mucho, será una buena excusa para pasar tiempo juntos; le enseñare unos pasos y bailaremos toda la noche"

Entonces se dio cuenta que el timbre de la puerta llevaba sonando un buen rato.

Naruto sabía que la música daba por descubierto que estaba en casa, así que fue perezosamente a la puerta. Hinata estaba allí.

Ella se sonrojo en cuanto lo vio. Él le sonrió- Justo ahora estaba pensando en ti…

Ella se sonrojo aún más- No planeaba venir… pero pasaba por aquí y quería saludarte…

Naruto abrió aún más la puerta y la invito a pasar- Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes venir cuando quieras. Solo tienes que usar tu copia de la llave.

Naruto se puso a hablar sin parar, le conto sobre Itachi, también sobre su idea para la campaña navideña y sobre que ella tendría que aprender a bailar y que él le enseñaría, pues la noche de la fiesta bailarían hasta agotarse. Además de que le gustaría que ambos escribieran el discurso juntos.

Cuando el volteo a verla, ella tenía una mirada preocupada- Naruto… ¿Estas bien?

Él se sorprendió- por supuesto.

-Naruto… - Hinata se acercó a él, le toco el rostro- Naruto… ya es suficiente… - susurro y ese tono de voz fue lo más triste que el escucho en su vida.

-Yo solo… -lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- Yo solo… no quiero pensar en cómo fue que sucedió todo esto…

Hinata lo abrazo y él se aferró a ella, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban sentados en el piso y él no podía hablar. Hinata lo sostenía y susurraba que ella lo cuidaría.

-No entiendes… -dijo sollozando- Yo tengo que decirte, si no te lo digo sé que no tendré nunca más algo de paz… ya no puedo con esto…

Un fuerte trueno retumbo por toda la habitación. Naruto hablo entre sollozos y Hinata escuchaba en silencio.

Afuera diluviaba, pero allí dentro también. Hacia frio, pero el abrazo de Hinata y sus suaves palabras eran lo más cálido que él podría merecer.

-Pase lo que pase, yo te cuidare.

Naruto la abrazo con aun más fuerza, con una gran carga liberada de sus hombros. Esa sensación, esa calidez y toda esa entrega que sentía que iba y venía de ella hacia él y viceversa. La compañía y la devoción…. Tantos sentimientos mezclados en su cabeza…. Todo ese amor.

Sin darse cuenta, todo lentamente se volvía oscuro. Pero no tenía miedo. Ese sentimiento desapareció por completo.

* * *

Itachi se sorprendió cuando Naruto le colgó, sin embargo entendió. En ese mismo instante él se encontraba en su habitación, aun en ropa de cama. No había logrado conciliar el sueño, se pasó largas horas contemplando su techo y cuando cayó en cuenta ya había amanecido.

Se preguntó si era normal ese tipo de reacción en él. Después de todo, su primer amor había muerto, y no solamente eso, sino que lo había hecho de una manera horrible.

Itachi subió al ático de la casa, en donde solo había montones de cajas polvorientas. Hurgo entre ellas y ubico la que buscaba y la llevo a su habitación.

Una vez estuvo allí, la abrió y comenzó a sacar una a una las cosas que había dentro y las fue poniendo cuidadosamente en su cama.

Allí había revistas de la época, un manual de automóviles, unos cuadernos de música. Una vieja bufanda negra. Un guante de mujer, negro y con encajes. Itachi sonrió al recordar porque lo tenía. También había una cajita llena de pases de conciertos, postales, tarjetas, una vela, unas tijeras y unas pinzas. Lazos para cabello de mujer y un collar que tenía como pendiente un anillo. Más fotos de las que pudiera contar. Cartas, decenas de ellas.

Itachi miro con dolor algunas de ellas, pues nunca las llego a abrir.

Toda su historia con Sakura se resumía a una caja llena de cosas, cartas y fotografías que él recordaba como la mejor y la peor época de su vida.

Se puso a mirar las fotografías. En una estaba ella con Naruto y Sasuke cuando eran bastante jóvenes, aquella ocasión Sakura era de risa fácil, inocente y algo infantil. En la siguiente fotografía ya tenía el pelo rosa e Itachi la situó en la época en que los padres de Sakura se divorciaron. Itachi recordaba que sufrió un shock verla tan diferente de la niña que había sido.

Cayo en cuenta de que esa versión de Sakura fue la que él consideraba el como la conoció. En la siguiente fotografía estaban los dos juntos. No recordaba quien les tomo aquella fotografía, pero allí estaba ella, sentada en un pupitre de la escuela, sonriendo arrogante mientras él estaba apoyado en la pared a su lado retándola a hacer algo loco.

-Y ahora ya no estas… -susurro Itachi, sorprendido de haber dicho lo que pensaba- Al final de todo, yo no soy el único que no mantiene promesa. Dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, siempre contaría contigo. Pero ahora me dejaste solo. Fuiste a un lugar donde no te podré alcanzar nunca…

Itachi se sentó lentamente en el suelo, atrajo las rodillas a su pecho y lloro en silencio.

* * *

Capitulo 3 en linea, pronto subire el cuarto.

Saludos.


	4. CAPITULO 4 - LOS CEMENTERIOS LE ASUSTAN

**CAPITULO 4**

-Dígame por favor, su relación con la Señorita Sakura Haruno

Itachi tenía la vista un tanto perdida. Había llorado toda la tarde anterior y apenas había dormido, daba un aspecto bastante tétrico y sospechoso a su manera de pensar. Pero al fin y al cabo no importaba. Mei estaba a su lado y ella le había aconsejado contestar lo más fielmente posible a la verdad.

-Actualmente no tenemos contacto… no teníamos contacto, quiero decir.

El sujeto escribió en su libreta- No tengo que recordarle que tendremos una lista de las llamadas recibidas y realizadas de todos sus teléfonos ¿verdad?

-Lo sé –dijo tranquilo- De hecho, la empresa telefónica es mía. Ya di indicaciones de que liberen la información correspondiente. No tengo nada que ocultar.

El agente hizo una mueca- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Sakura Haruno?

Itachi pensó por un momento- La última vez que la vi fue en el teatro, el concierto de música clásica de Septiembre.

-¿Entablaron conversación?

-De ninguna manera, solo la vi de lejos.

El agente parecía irritado- ¿El último encuentro en el que usted haya conversado con ella?

-Hace cuatro años, días antes de que me fuera de viaje al exterior.

El agente arqueo una ceja- Tengo entendido que llevaban una relación amorosa.

Itachi podía sentir que Mei se tensaba a su lado. Sobre ese tema ella le había advertido que tuviera cuidado. Según ella, los homicidios sentimentales tienen una alta tasa en las estadísticas.

-La tuvimos, pero todo finalizo antes de mi viaje al extranjero. No fueron exactamente buenos términos, por eso perdimos el contacto.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Itachi volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Él lo recordaba perfectamente, pero no sabía si sería buena idea dar muchos detalles sobre ello a ese agente.

* * *

Ese día él estaba llegando de un viaje de intercambio desde Europa. Cuando llego a su casa la vio tomando el sol en el balcón de la casa que el acostumbraba usar para relajarse.

Ella vestía con una camiseta de una banda de rock, un short negro con lentejuelas y zapatillas blancas. Su cabello era completamente rosa, liso y estaba suelto al viento, un collar de cuerda ajustado a su cuello con un pendiente raro y gafas de sol.

-¿Quién eres? –le dijo en cuanto la vio. Ella no se movió.- ¿Hola? –agito una mano delante de su rostro. Ella ni se inmutaba. Itachi se exaspero, acerco su rostro al de ella y comprobó que estaba durmiendo y con cascos de audífonos puestos.

Ella era bonita. Muy bonita. Se le quedo viendo un rato.

-¿Qué haces hermano? –Le llamo Sasuke. Él estaba en la entrada del balcón, se había dejado un poco largo el cabello y estaba más alto de lo que recordaba.

Itachi fue hacia el – ¿Es tu amiga?

El parecía exasperado- Sus padre es amigo de nuestros padres. Los invitaron a quedarse y están aquí desde ayer.

-Entonces no es tu amiga

-¿Importa?

-¿Quién te enseño a hablar así? –Itachi se masajeo la cien- Llego después de un largo viaje y mi único hermano me recibe de esta manera. Honestamente no se para que traje recuerdos.

La expresión de Sasuke se ablando- ¿Recuerdos?

Esa noche, el Señor Ryuuji Haruno los acompaño en la cena, más no su hija. Él se disculpó por ella. Itachi la conoció oficialmente mientras iba al baño cuando ya iría a dormir. Escucho ruidos en la sala y vio como ella entraba por la ventana y noto que llevaba la misma ropa que en la tarde. De la nada comenzó a bailar en la sala mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Itachi sintió el aroma a cigarrillos. Fue entonces que ella noto su presencia. Se quitó los casos de los oídos y le sonrió extendiendo la mano.

-Hola extraño, soy Sakura.

-Hola –dijo medio dudando en tomar su mano, parecía irreal. Cuando la tomó, supo que lo era, bastante real- Soy Itachi. Vivo aquí.

Ella levanto una ceja- Oh, el viajero. Te ves muy diferente a como te recuerdo ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Itachi sonrió- Te vi en la tarde. No creo haberte conocido antes

Ella se cruzó de brazos frente a él, una pose cool- Naruto me trajo aquí unas cuantas veces cuando era como de este tamaño –dijo señalando a la altura de su cintura- Para que hiciéramos compañía a Sasuke, ya tu viajabas mucho por tus competiciones de piano y él se volvió antisocial. Me diste consejos para los dedos –Agito sus dedos y los trono.

-Oh –exclamo él. Recordaba que durante las cortas estancias de vuelta en casa de padres cuando era mucho más joven a los dos amigos de su hermano pequeño. Aunque podría decirse que era un mal tercio. Sasuke competía todo el tiempo con Naruto y la niña se quedaba relegada viéndolos reñir. En una ocasión la encontró tocando el piano. Era una linda niña de ojos verdes enormes y brillantes. Aunque recordaría el cabello rosa. Itachi sonrió ampliamente- Eras bastante buena. ¿Dejaste de tocar? Alguien con tu talento debería ya haber sido reconocida.

-Ahora toco el violín –dijo mirándose las uñas- Tiene más vida. También hago gimnasia.

-Ouch –exclamo el divertido- Supongo que eso es mas de tu estilo. Te vez satisfecha contigo misma.

Ella se apoyó en la pared con una sonrisa descarada- Intento vivir un poco antes de que el hombre del traje vuelva a encerrarme en un internado.

-¿Tu padre?

-El imagina que el encierro enseña disciplina. Yo digo que solo me enseña mejores maneras de escapar.

-Y entrar por la ventana –Dijo Itachi conteniendo una carcajada.

Ella le guiño un ojo- Bien visto. Ha sido un gusto Itachi –dijo volviendo a extender su mano.

-Para mí también –dijo mientras presionaba suavemente su fría mano.

-Su padre era amigo de la familia y fue bastante cercano a mis padres, compañeros de escuela me parece, cuando comenzó el divorcio de los Haruno, Ryuuji recurrió a mis padres para que le ayudaran con la estancia de Sakura en nuestra casa para que pudiera ir a la escuela. Había temporadas en los que ella pasaba meses en mi casa mientras su padre viajaba.

Itachi daba el aspecto sereno, pero por dentro recordaba muy bien aquella época en la que Ryuuji Haruno había rogado a su familia ayuda, pues su incontrolable hija estaba empeñada en huir de cualquier internado en el que el la inscribiera. Ella quería asistir a la escuela de allí ¿El motivo? Pues llevaba una turbulenta relación insana con los hermanos Sabaku, ella idolatraba a Gaara, el más excéntrico de los tres hermanos. Incluso Sakura le había confesado que había decidido ponerse el pelo rosa emulando al pelirrojo. Itachi creyó que eso no era necesario mencionarlo, todos ellos eran muy jóvenes y estúpidos en esa época, el mismo incluido. Gaara ahora era un empresario respetado, Temari una buena relacionista pública y Kankuro un magnifico abogado.

-¿Y por qué terminaron?

Itachi miro hacia Mei. Ella suspiro y después asintió.

-Éramos jóvenes. Mis padres apenas habían muerto. Siempre ame viajar, quería volver a hacerlo. Ella quería ir conmigo, pero como era menor de edad no podía sin autorización de su padre, además que no sería adecuado. Ryuuji Haruno no lo acepto, así que ella huyó y me dio alcance en otro país. La traje de vuelta y la acompañe de vuelta a casa. Ella no se tomó a bien mi decisión. Entonces decidimos terminar.

El agente terminaba de escribir en la libreta- ¿Eso fue todo?

-Si

-¿Qué hay de su hermano menor, señor Uchiha?

Itachi frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? Él está impedido medicamente, mi abogada presento los documentos. No está en condiciones de prestar declaración.

-Lo sé –suspiro el agente- Pero no quiere decir que no haga preguntas al respecto. ¿Sabía usted de una relación cercana entre su hermano y la señorita Haruno?

La mente de Itachi quedo en blanco- ¿Una relación… entre mi hermano y Sakura?

El agente lo veía de reojo- Veo que no sabe nada al respecto –cerro su libreta y se puso de pie- eso será todo por ahora Señor Uchiha. Después de las pericias quizá volvamos a llamarlo. Tengo que recomendarle que, por la seriedad del caso, no salga del país.

Itachi se quedó estupefacto en su silla, la suave mano de Mei le toco el hombro.

-Debemos irnos.

-¿Tu sabias sobre esto? -dijo casi sin verla- ¿Sasuke tenía una relación con Sakura?

Los labios de Mei hacían una final línea y dura- Lo que sé es que ambos eran amigos desde la infancia, igual que con Naruto Uzumaki. Esa pregunta ha sido para descolocarte. No pierdas la cabeza Itachi.

El suspiro, con su mano movió el cabello de su frente- Espero que ese sea el caso… si no, ese detalle lo complica todo.

Mei le presiono el hombro, miro de un lado hacia el otro- Hablemos en el auto. No aquí.

Mei se dirigió a la puerta, Itachi la siguió.

* * *

Aquel era un bonito Salón, Shisui lo recordaba, pues allí es donde había sido su graduación y años más tarde había sido la de Sakura. Cuando fue su graduación y la de su primo, Itachi había invitado a Sakura para que fuera su pareja de baile y había sido una de las veladas más memorables que vivió Shisui, pues ellos dos estaban locos, sacando de sus casillas al entonces tranquilo Shisui.

En la graduación de Sakura, fue Shisui quien llevo a Sakura al baile, el idiota de Itachi se había ido para no volver jamás (citando a la misma Sakura) y Sasuke, aunque era amigo de ella, pero aún más idiota, la culpaba por el hecho de que su hermano hubiera decidido marcharse del país. Naruto era buen chico, pero tenía su propia cita.

Fue tarea de Shisui Uchiha dar la cara por su idiota primo y hacer que el baile de graduación de Sakura fuera una divertida experiencia, tanto como había sido la de él mismo. Se había vestido muy elegante, traje a medida, zapatos brillantes, cabello perfecto, bien afeitado y con flores para ella. Sakura se había preparado muy a su estilo, un vestido algo exótico y negro, maquillaje regular y zapatos de tacón alto. Aunque su cara estaba empañada de tristeza, seguía teniendo esa actitud explosiva y aturdidora.

-Linda –le había dicho el, poniéndole rosas negras en la muñeca- Estas son flores muy raras. Me hubiera gustado convencerte de usar rosa para hacer las cosas más sencillas.

Ella sonrió descaradamente- Pensé que te gustaban los retos.

-Por supuesto que si –dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello- Vamos.

Esa noche Sakura había sido invitada a tocar una canción en el evento, era muy buena con el violín. Desde que ella llego a la escuela se había vuelto muy popular y tenía cientos de admiradores y Shisui hacía más de guardián que de acompañante de la noche. Él sabía que Sakura había sido herida por el abandono de Itachi, pero también sabía que no se encerraría a llorar por él. Claro que no, ella seguiría adelante. Reconstruiría su vida y olvidaría a Itachi. Por eso era que Shisui estaba allí, Itachi era lógico y exacto en sus decisiones, pero por una vez había sido un perfecto idiota.

Sakura hizo su presentación, dio un pequeño discurso. Shisui filmo todo y después le tomo muchas fotografías con sus amigos. Él también se tomó fotografías. Bailaron durante casi todo el evento. Ya entrada la noche, Shisui y Sakura se despedían de los chicos graduados. Shisui llevaba en sus manos los zapatos de ella. Sakura caminaba descalza junto a él, solamente con las largas medias negras que llevaba. Comenzaban a buscar un taxi, pero ninguno se detenía. Ambos estaban afónicos de tanta risa, cuando subieron al taxi, ella bajo la ventanilla a su lado e hizo el avión con sus manos. Shisui no paraba de reír mientras le decía que estaba loca.

Cuando se detuvieron en casa de Sakura, Shisui bajo con ella y la acompaño a la puerta.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que darte –Dijo el poniéndose serio.

Ella también se puso seria- ¿Qué es?

Shisui le extendió sus zapatos. Sakura rompió a reír, Shisui junto a ella.

-Gracias Shisui.

Dijo al despedirse y entrar a su casa. Shisui se quedó allí, mirando a esa puerta. Desentendiéndose de lo demás a su alrededor, pensó que era el alcohol subiendo a su cabeza. Sakura le parecía más linda de lo normal ese día. Y entonces había entendido porque a veces Itachi se ponía celoso cuando los encontraba a Sakura y a él juntos. Le decía que deje de mirarla de esa manera. ¿De qué manera? Preguntaba él, divertido.

¿Qué clase de guardián soy? Se preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Después de ello, Shisui había marcado distancias con Sakura. Siguieron siendo amigos, pero ya no era lo mismo. El trato hacia una persona cambia mucho cuando la persona en cuestión te gusta.

Shisui había sido su fiel e incondicional amigo durante casi cinco años. Fue el hombro donde ella podía permitir llorar y la mano que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, la había apoyado en estudios y también en el trabajo que ella escogió. La confianza y el respeto del uno hacia el otro. Se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro. A veces, parecía que fueran familia.

Pero después de todo ese tiempo y mientras aun él se preguntaba cómo es que permitió que sus pensamientos e imaginación escaparan de su control, un día como cualquier otro, Itachi volvió a Japón. Y venía a hacerse cargo de las empresas de sus padres. O sea que venía para quedarse.

Itachi había vuelto.

Shisui se lo dijo a Sakura. En esa ocasión, ella ni se inmuto. Cuando él le pregunto si ella lo buscaría, ella solo sonrió y dijo "Fue el quien se alejó. No tengo porque buscarlo"

Y así de práctica era ella. Shisui sonrió ante el comentario, no es que le hiciera gracia, si no que ella siendo por años menor que él se comportaba de la manera más madura posible.

Le llevaba las mismas rosas negras que le llevo para su baile de graduación, las mismas que le regalaba en sus cumpleaños.

Durante el sepelio, pudo ver a pocas amistades de Sakura. Su padre estaba allí, Shisui lo saludo pero él ni se inmuto. Ryuuji parecía fuera de la realidad. Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente. Los hermanos Sabaku estaban allí, al igual que Shikamaru Nara. De los Hyuga solamente estaba Hinata. Ino llego casi al final de la ceremonia. Su rostro estaba algo hinchado. No había rastro de Naruto ni de Itachi. Shisui sintió rencor hirviente hacia ellos dos. Solamente perdonaba a Sasuke porque estaba terriblemente mal. Dañado. Pero no lo perdonaría si solo fuera una artimaña para retrasar ser juzgado por las autoridades.

Era un ataúd cerrado y Shisui sabía que estaba vacío. La cabeza que encontraron seguía en la unidad de investigación de la policía. Él averiguo que los dientes no estaban, la identificación por placa dental fue imposible. Pero el cabello era rosa, como si eso fuera concluyente. Su ira interna también se estaba dirigiendo hacia los padres de Sakura. Su hija desaparece y solamente una semana después hacen la denuncia formal. Y ahora a la mínima sospecha de un cadáver la dan por muerta y le organizan un bonito funeral.

Cuando terminaron de sepultar el ataúd Shisui se quedó al final allí, solo. Todos los demás se fueron al salón o a retirarse de allí.

Shisui se arrodillo ante esa tumba y coloco las flores junto a la lápida, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía. A Sakura no le gustaban los cementerios, ella decía que le asustaban. Ella siempre hablaba de que prefería ser cremada y ser liberada al viento.

-No sé si seas tú quien está aquí ahora –dijo a nadie en especial- Si eres tú, lamentare no haberme sentido mal por ti en estos momentos. Sé que me perdonaras, porque definitivamente estoy seguro que no eres tú. Aunque, si tengo razón y te encuentro… -murmuro aún más bajo- si no eres tú la que apareció en ese callejón, tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas, Sakura.

Shisui se puso de pie y salió directo hacia la calle, subió a su auto y emprendió rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba la única persona con la que podía quizá encontrar respuesta. Vio su reloj y comprobó que eran las 10:30 de la mañana. La cárcel permitía visitas hasta el mediodía, tenía bastante tiempo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo :D  
Gracias por sus comentarios,

 **Merz** me gusta que te guste la historia ;)  
 **Alicia-diezm,** tomaré en cuenta tu observación, ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de que hacia eso :s

 **Clau,** viniste desde fanfic es hasta aquí? :D! es una sorpresa muy grata. Allá la historia esta un poco mas adelantada, pero la terminare de subir allí y también aquí, emparejare los capítulos que tengo aquí con los Fanfic es justo hoy. La Pagina de Fanfiction me gusta más, ademas que su aplicación móvil es bastante buena.

 **Rima Echizen** , la intención era atrapar desde el inicio :s me gusta el misterio y los giros argumentales, te prometo que habrá mas sorpresas.

Gracias por comentar!

Saludos!


	5. CAPITULO 5 - SOLO A LAS NOVIAS

**CAPITULO 5**

 **SOLO A LAS NOVIAS SE LES REGALA FLORES**

\- Me siento terrible –dijo Temari, casi murmurando.

-Es normal, era tu amiga –Dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba por la ventana.

Desde que salieron del sepelio y subieron al auto, de rato en rato Shikamaru se fijaba que Temari no rompiera en llanto. Eso sería problemático, pues no sabía muy bien cómo manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Quizá terminaría diciendo algo inapropiado y ella le gritaría.

Temari no era el tipo de persona que rompiera a llorar. Pocas veces había llorado frente a él. No perdía la cabeza tan fácilmente. Aunque nunca había perdido a alguien cercano antes. Por eso, Shikamaru debía de vigilarla con cuidado.

-¿quieres que conduzca? –agrego amablemente.

-Eres demasiado lento.

Shikamaru suspiro- No sé para qué pregunto –murmuro aburrido y volviendo a mirar por la ventana- Solo sigues molesta por que no te creí cuando me dijiste que Sakura no estaba contigo.

-Prometí no mentirte nunca más. No he vuelto a hacerlo. No hay un solo secreto entre nosotros. No te culpo, de todas maneras, cuando el caso llego a tus manos, se supone que ella ya estaba…. –Temari ahogo la última palabra.

Shikamaru sabía que diría:

"Muerta"

-Lo sé –Dijo mirándola fijamente- Debí creerte, discúlpame por eso.

Ella aparto los ojos de la carretera- No peleemos por cosas así. Peleemos por cosas de las que después podamos reírnos. Como cuando dejas la ropa sucia fuera del cesto, cuando no guardas tus zapatos o te quedas dormido en el sofá después de la comida y no me ayudas con la cocina.

Temari volvió a centrarse en la carretera. Shikamaru le tomo la mano ligeramente.

-Hoy saldré del trabajo temprano. Iremos a cenar fuera –Dijo tranquilo- Así no tendrás que preocuparte de limpiar nada. Y al volver a casa nos acostaremos temprano y hablaremos mucho sobre esas cosas que hacen que peleemos ¿Está bien?

Ella le presiono ligeramente la mano- Está bien

Temari se estaciono frente al trabajo de Shikamaru. Sus ojos estaban brillantes cuando clavo sus ojos en los de él- Yo escogeré el lugar –dijo con su tono de mando. El fuego en sus ojos.

Shikamaru le sonrió- Solo por esta vez. Llorona.

Temari le grito, pero el había bajado apresuradamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Suspiro.

Había leído cierta ocasión un artículo que mencionaba que el vivir experiencias cercanas a la muerte y perder seres queridos hacen que cada uno sienta su propia mortalidad. Shikamaru no quería morir, estaba su deseo de vivir. Además, se imaginaba a Temari sufriendo por él. Y si a Temari le pasara algo… no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría con él.

Sacudió de su cabeza las tristes ideas y se encamino a su oficina en el departamento de policía. En la puerta giratoria le pareció ver un rostro conocido.

-¿Shisui? – murmuro.

* * *

-Sé que me estas escondiendo algo –Itachi hablaba fríamente- Te pedí que averiguaras todo lo concerniente a Sakura desde que me fui hasta el día en que desapareció. Debiste haberte enterado de algo.

Mei aún tenía una línea dura en la boca. Se sujetaba al volante como si fuera su tabla de salvación- No te he ocultado nada. Sakura no se relacionó con nadie. Nada de novios. Nada de amantes. Se convirtió en una mujer solitaria que pisoteaba a sus pretendientes. Se comportó como una mujer que encontró al hombre de su vida y lo espera de vuelta. No se involucró con tu hermano.

Itachi ignoro el comentario ácido de Mei- Ese agente insinuó otra cosa. Me preguntó sobre la relación de ambos.

-Una relación de amistad. Te dije que Sakura pasaba mucho tiempo en tu casa después de que no estabas hasta concluir el bachillerato. Shisui y su madre vivieron allí durante todo ese tiempo, además de la señora Ohou siempre ha estado allí, puedes preguntarle tú mismo. No tengo que mencionar que Madara también vigilaba la situación ¿o sí? Demasiados ojos para que nadie hubiera visto nada.

-Tenías que mencionar a Madara… -dijo melancólico.

-No sé cuál es tu problema –Mei golpeo el volante malhumorada- Te fuiste. Sinceramente no sé qué esperabas. Cualquier mujer en su lugar hubiera reconstruido su vida y hubiera seguido adelante. Era bastante bien agraciada. Cuadro de honor de la escuela. Gimnasta olímpica y tocaba en la filarmónica. Y aun cuando volviste ni siquiera la buscaste.

Itachi parecía hundirse en su asiento- Tu no lo entiendes.

-Claro que no lo entiendo. Son ilógicos, tú y ella. No importa lo mucho que se amaran. Tú la dejaste y ella se estancó. Tú eres despreciable y ella una idiota.

-Silencio.

Itachi la miro fijamente, con esos oscuros ojos siniestros. Mei lo miro fijamente también. No se dejaría intimidar.

El sonido de su celular irrumpió en su duelo de miradas.

Mei tomo su teléfono y contesto rápidamente después de ver quién era el que la llamaba.

-Habla Terumi. Dime.

 _-Señorita, tengo noticias frescas para usted –_ Dijo el interlocutor.

-Te escucho

- _El Ruiseñor recibirá visitas del cliente. El cliente que venía desde Europa._

Mei miro hacia Itachi- Arréglatelas para tener oídos allí dentro, necesito saber cada palabra que se diga en ese encuentro.

- _Sobre el pago…._

-Valdrá cada centavo. Averigua los detalles.

Colgó. Mei miro perezosamente hacia Itachi.

-Shisui está en Japón. Tengo a un hombre siguiéndolo.

Itachi enarco una ceja- ¿Estás haciendo que sigan a Shisui?

-Se fue del país hace casi dos meses de manera muy abrupta. No es el cómo solía hacer las cosas. Su madre es hermana de Madara, tienen relación directa. Me ha obligado a desconfiar de él. –Mei encendió el auto- Lo primero que hizo al volver ha sido ir al sepelio de Sakura.

-Era hoy…

Mei trono un dedo frente a él- No pierdas la cabeza. Mi hombre dice que luego de eso, Shisui ha ido a la policía a pedir un permiso de visita para hablar con Madara. Esa reunión familiar me parece muy sospechosa.

-Shisui no….

-¿No qué? ¿Confías en Shisui? No se han visto en años. Muchas cosas pasan en ese tiempo y tú no has sido precisamente cercano a él.

-Es mi amigo.

-Tu amigo está hablando con Madara justo ahora. ¿De qué crees que hablaran? –Itachi callo- Si fuera tu amigo vendría a verte. Tu hermano casi muere, debería también venir a verlo a él. Pero no, visita primero a Madara. No me gusta.

El auto arranco, con dirección hacia la casa de Itachi.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

-Toda esta situación. Averiguare que sucedió exactamente con Sakura, pero tienes que mantener la calma. Te daré los nombres de los que lo hicieron, tu puedes ir planeando que harás con ellos. Esto no se resolverá en unos días. Estoy segura de que Sasuke no tiene nada que ver, ahórrate el dilema moral y los celos. No seas infantil.

Itachi miro hacia la ventana, cual niño regañado.

Las manos de Mei sudaban. Si no obraba con calma, todo se le saldría de las manos.

"Como en los viejos tiempos" se dijo ella misma.

* * *

-Pensé que estabas en Europa. Francia o Inglaterra. Siempre te gustaron esos lugares –Dijo el hombre de mediana edad sonriéndole. Se veía pleno, como si hubiera ido de vacaciones y hubiera ganado peso.

-Volví ayer, tío –Dijo tranquilamente Shisui

-¿Ya visitaste a tu madre?

-Aun no, tuve que ir al sepelio de una amiga.

-Oh… estos días la gente muere joven

-Así es, tío. Sakura murió.

-Lo leí en el periódico ¿Por qué dices que era tu amiga? Era tu novia ¿No?

-Era novia de Itachi.

-Itachi no tiene novia

-Sakura era su novia. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Le llevabas flores. Solo a las novias se les regala flores. Nunca vi a Itachi darle flores.

-Pues a ella le gustaban –dijo Shisui cabizbajo- nadie se las daba. Pensé que podía dárselas yo. Era importante para mí.

-Era una chica lista, me agradaba. Pero si ella hubiera querido flores se las habría comprado ella misma. Eres tonto Shisui.

-Tan cruel como siempre, Tío Madara.

El viejo hombre sonrió- Y más listo que tú ¿Vienes a pedirme algo?

-Si.

-Sabes el precio.

Shisui trago fuerte y suspiro- Lo pagare con gusto.

-Bien. Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Tú sabes todo lo que ocurre en las calles de esta ciudad. Tú debes saberlo. ¿Es realmente Sakura quien apareció en ese callejón?

Madara sonrió.

* * *

Y pues, Shisui vendiendo su alma al diablo :s

El próximo capitulo en minutos.


	6. CAPITULO 6 - LA FAMILIA PROTEGE

**CAPITULO 6**

 **LA FAMILIA PROTEGE A LA FAMILIA**

Los acontecimientos del día, poco a poco estaban hartando a Shino. Era el jefe de la unidad de homicidios y el caso Haruno se complicaba cada vez más.

Los Haruno no eran una importante familia por sí sola, pero el padre de Sakura era un personaje recurrente relacionado con distintas personalidades de Japón. A eso se sumaba al hecho que Sakura era mediática. Gimnasta, miembro de la filarmónica, una personalidad juvenil que llamaba la atención, un buen rostro con el que la prensa amarillista podía escribir todo tipo de historias y explotar el hecho. Además de toda la influencia de los Sabaku exigiendo saber que sucedió con quien aparentemente era una amiga muy cercana.

Tenía a periodistas encima desde que se hizo el hallazgo. Incluso, justo ahora tenía a periodistas atiborrados en el pasillo esperando sus declaraciones, había logrado echarlos el día anterior, pues los Haruno hicieron un sepelio para su hija, dándola por muerta y complicando aún más el trabajo de Shino; pues estos anunciaban algo que aún no estaba esclarecido. No había placas dentales registradas y tampoco el resto del cuerpo. Tendría que desmentir que los restos encontrados eran de Sakura Haruno, mas no era algo concluyente. Aún no habían logrado identificarlos al cien por ciento.

Además de eso, Shino tenía un dilema sobre hacia donde encaminaría la investigación. Sakura pudo ser víctima de algún enemigo de su familia o una venganza personal, dado el tipo de asesinato que sufrió… solo dejar la cabeza era ya algo así como un aviso o el acto de un psicópata, además, Ryuuji Haruno no había aparecido por el departamento de policía ni una sola vez. En su experiencia, los familiares eran quienes más presionaban sobre esclarecimiento de asesinatos. La actitud pasiva de Ryuuji le parecía sospechosa. La madre era otra historia, pues supo de buena fuente que apenas termino el sepelio, ella abordo un avión horas después; como si estuviera huyendo.

Cada rumor o hecho que involucraba el caso Haruno hacía que una oleada de periodistas apareciera en el pasillo de la oficina, aún después de anunciar una hora especifica como conferencia de prensa. Estaba harto de hacer conferencias de prensa.

A eso debería de sumarle las amistades de Sakura, las declaraciones ya habían sido tomadas y Shino las tenía sobre su escritorio. Solo le faltaba la de Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual era otra complicación ya que el impedimento medico atrasaba todo el proceso.

Sasuke era su sospechoso Numero uno, pero todo esto basado en un testigo que vio como forcejeaba con Sakura Haruno la madrugada del seis de Noviembre afuera de un Bar clandestino de la ciudad donde al parecer ella había sido cliente frecuente en su adolescencia, convirtiendo a Sasuke Uchiha en la última persona que la vio con vida . Nadie la conocía en ese bar, y nadie de allí aseguraba haber visto a la chica, solo el testigo menciono que cuando él estaba dirigiéndose a su casa, pudo ver a ambos afuera del bar. Sasuke era un rostro mediático, por lo que el testigo lo reconoció y estaba por tomar una foto, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando vio que ambos forcejeaban, Sasuke intentaba meterla en el auto, pero ella no quería ir. El testigo también describió que ella estaba usando una peluca, porque en el forcejeo a ella se le cayó, descubriendo el tono rosa del cabello de la chica.

El testigo había desaparecido hacia solo dos días, atrasando aún más el caso. Kiba, su agente de confianza, lo estaba buscando pero no había rastros de él. Recibió la llamada del testigo, contándole lo que sucedió, quedaron en que lo custodiarían. Les dio la dirección de su casa y su número de teléfono, pero cuando llegaron, no había nadie allí.

Shino suponía que se estaba escondiendo, después de ver la hilera de titulares de ese día, o quizá era un testigo falso. Shino hizo que se verificara su historial en la policía, también cualquier otro dato. Todo normal, pero ningún trabajo registrado y no tenía una línea de teléfono a su nombre. Aún más sospechoso. Una cámara de vigilancia de un negocio cerca de aquel bar fue solicitada y se puede ver en la lejanía a dos personas forcejeando, hombre y mujer, pero nada de cabello rosa o algo distinguible para vincular esos dos personajes como Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, pero con actos que fueron descritos por el testigo. Lo que apuntaba que la versión del testigo podría ser cierta.

Y ahora intervenía Shisui Uchiha.

Shisui era amigo íntimamente cercano a Sakura Haruno, incluso él lo sabía. Cuando se graduaron Shisui era pareja de baile de Sakura y desde esa ocasión, era casi imposible ver a uno sin el otro. Era lógico que viniera al funeral de Sakura, pero no lo era tanto el hecho de que visitara a Madara apenas y llegara a Japón.

Shikamaru lo había visto el día anterior y había averiguado que había pasado por allí con el fin de obtener un permiso para ver a Madara. Shikamaru le sugirió también llamarlo a declarar. La tarde del día anterior la oficina lo notificó y hacia unos minutos le habían informado que Shisui ya había llegado. Shino en persona lo interrogaría.

Cuando Shino entro a la habitación donde se realizaban los interrogatorios, Shisui estaba solo y se puso de pie cuando Shino entró. Le tendió la mano y le dio una sonrisa formal. Shino correspondió al saludo y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. Shisui tenía unas casi notorias ojeras, por lo demás estaba impecable como siempre. Debería estar rondando los veinticinco años pero parecía mucho más joven. Ese día vestía formal, un traje oscuro y el cabello más oscuro y algo desordenado. Tenía el mismo reloj que cargaba desde que Shino lo había conocido.

-Ha sido bastantes años, Shino –Dijo tranquilo.

-Lo han sido –respondió serio- No vienes con tu abogado. Tienes derecho a tener un abogado presente. También puedo interrogarte a ti solo si lo prefieres.

-Además de Finanzas, también hice Derecho y ejercí por casi un año –dijo revisándose de pronto las uñas- No creo que sea necesaria una tercera persona.

-Itachi trajo a su abogada, pensé que también te acompañaría a ti –Shino sacó su libreta y un bolígrafo de su gabardina.

-Terumi…. –murmuro Shisui- Ella no me agrada, pero es algo más personal que profesional.

-Ya veo –Dijo Shino tomando notas- Bien, comencemos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sakura Haruno?

-En Septiembre, poco antes de que comenzara la temporada de conciertos de la filarmónica. Estaba cansado de la rutina diaria. Debes saber que mi empresa tecnológica ha crecido demasiado rápido, tengo buenos ingenieros y excelentes programadores, pero saben poco de finanzas y mercado. Ha consumido todo mi tiempo desde que me independice de la corporación que maneja Itachi, pero logramos consolidar un producto y un mercado. Somos una empresa de cinco socios, Los Sabaku y un miembro que pertenecen al cuerpo laboral, ya encamine la empresa y mi periodo como el director general ha concluido, la dirección pasaría a otro de mis socios. –Shisui saco una carpeta de un maletín, la abrió y le dio unas hojas a Shino- Allí puedes ver el acta de asamblea donde se hace efectiva mi renuncia a la dirección desde Agosto de este año y solicito unas vacaciones de cuarenta y cinco días. Decidí que quería viajar. Siempre me gusto Europa. La última vez que vi a Sakura fue en el aeropuerto cuando tomaría mi avión.

-Ya veo –dijo Shino, comprobando lo que Shisui decía en aquella acta firmada por los socios que había mencionado- Eso fue en principios de Septiembre, ¿Ese fue su último contacto?

Shisui suspiro y apoyo el rostro en una de sus manos- Si… -dijo cabizbajo- Yo estaba muy molesto con ella. Le pedí que no me llamara ni intentara contactar conmigo.

Shino frunció el ceño- Creí que eras su amigo más cercano. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Cuando decidí viajar a Europa invite a Sakura a ir conmigo –Shino dejo de escribir y vio fijamente a Shisui, el no miraba a nadie en especial. Tenía un rostro sereno, pero sus ojos parecían guardar una tristeza profunda, se veía mucho mayor en su mirada- La invite a cenar por mi cumpleaños a "Kaoru", un restaurante del centro y le comente mis planes de viajar, ella se puso muy triste porque decía que la estaba abandonando. Hacía poco tiempo que su amiga de toda la vida, Ino también había dejado el país. Ella dijo que ya solamente me tenía a mí. El invitarla a venir conmigo fue inesperado. Sakura había cambiado mucho desde hacía unos meses y pensé que era por la presión de su trabajo y de sus otras ocupaciones. Pensé que ella también necesitaba un sabático y le propuse viajar –Shisui calló un momento y miro fijamente a Shino- Esto es muy personal, pero esa noche yo trate de salir de la zona del amigo donde me mantuve de buena gana durante todos estos años.

Shino suspiro- ¿Ella te rechazó? ¿Por eso te molestaste con ella?

-Ella fue muy egoísta.

-Se mas especifico, por favor.

-Dijo que no quería viajar conmigo, pero tampoco quería que me fuera. Me pidió que me quedara, pero como su amigo. Ella trato de manipular la situación y yo estaba por caer en ello cuando le pregunte el por qué ella no podía acompañarme, aun siendo que yo deje claro que aceptaba su decisión de que seguiríamos siendo amigos. Ella solo dijo que no podía dejar Japón. Te comente que ella había cambiado mucho, guardaba muchos secretos de mí. Yo pensé…. Que se trataba de Itachi.

-¿Por qué pensaste que se trataba de él?

-Sakura no había entablado relación con nadie del sexo opuesto que no fuera amistad en todo este tiempo desde que terminó la relación con Itachi. Tenía muchos admiradores, pero ella no hacía caso a nadie. Pero unos meses antes de que Itachi volviera a Japón e incluso cuando él ya estaba aquí, comenzó una alegre amistad con Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi. Iban a comer juntos y ambos fueron portada en una revista de deportes, Sakura como Gimnasta y Sasuke como piloto profesional. Creo que asistieron a una gala y como se conocían al parecer dejaron que les tomaran bastantes fotografías. Creí que ella lo hacía para llamar la atención de Itachi, ponerlo celoso… algo así.

-¿Y era eso?

-Se lo pregunte, pero Sakura lo negó por supuesto. Decía que Sasuke era como el vecino al que saludas cuando te lo encuentras. Aunque Sasuke… ¿Qué te diré? Él era un enigma. La invitaba a muchos sitios varias veces y en ocasiones ella aceptaba y en otras no –Shino noto la expresión seria de Shisui- El caso es… que ella no quería dejar Japón. No sé por qué, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, ella no quería irse de aquí. Fui su único amigo desde hace muchos años… ¿Qué debe suceder para que no confíes en tu único amigo? Ella no era de esa forma.

-¿Cómo termino la velada?

-Terrible, la comida se estropeo y pase el peor cumpleaños de la vida. La lleve a su casa y le dije que viajaría en dos días con mi amistad y mi propuesta aún en pie. Tenía la esperanza de que ella pensara mejor las cosas.

-Entonces ella te dio alcance en el aeropuerto.

-Si… pero para pedirme que no me fuera. Naturalmente me enfade y le dije que si no estaba allí para acompañarme, que no perdiera el tiempo y que quería estar solo. Estaba muy molesto y le dije que si me quedaba solo destruiría lo poco que quedaba de nuestra amistad. Le prometí volver en navidad y que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad. Fue la última vez que la vi.

Shisui se veía terriblemente triste.

-Eso ha sido muy gráfico –murmuro Shino- No eres sospechoso ya que estabas fuera del país, pero debo pedir que dejes los números de teléfono que usabas en el extranjero y también tu pasaporte para verificar la fecha de salida y entrada al país.

Shisui hurgo en el bolsillo de su traje y saco su pasaporte, extendiéndosela a Shino- Pensé que eso sería lo que pedirías. He estado casi por toda Europa. Pueden revisarla a detalle.

-Hay una pregunta más que debo hacerte –Shisui lo miro con atención- ¿Por qué fuiste a visitar a Madara?

Shisui levanto levemente las cejas- Pues… es mi tío. Familia –cruzó sus dedos encima de la mesa- Desde que entro a la cárcel no he ido a visitarlo ni una sola vez. Mi madre me lo pidió muchas veces.

-¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora que apenas regresas a Japón?

Shisui sonrió- Siempre has sido perspicaz. Madara tiene muchos contactos, estaba seguro de que él podría saber algo sobre lo que ocurrió con Sakura.

Shino sintió su piel tensarse- ¿Y sabe algo?

Ahora la expresión de Shisui era un enigma- No. No sabe absolutamente nada más de lo tú o que yo sabemos. Pero prometió ayudarme a buscar información.

-¿Informaras a la policía si logras averiguar algo?

Shisui sonrió de una manera triste y se puso de pie- Claro que sí, soy quien más está interesado en saber quién le hizo eso a Sakura. Se lo debo, nunca debí dejarla aquí sola.

* * *

Mei Terumi tenía frente a ella la grabación que Kabuto había conseguido. Ella le pidió saber qué es lo que había sucedido en la celda de Madara y él lo consiguió. Era eficiente. Mei le entrego un sobre con dinero y él se despidió con una sonrisa, no sin antes informarle los últimos movimientos de Shisui.

Después de visitar a Madara, Shisui había ido a visitar a su madre. Después de eso, había ido a su viejo departamento, salió después de unas horas y visito las oficinas de su empresa, supo que se reunió con Gaara, uno de sus socios, pero no pudo enterarse del contenido de esa reunión. Luego había ido a cenar a un restaurante demasiado elegante llamado "Kaoru", pidió mesa para dos pero comió solo. Lo plantaron o Shisui estaba volviéndose muy excéntrico. Después hizo una parada frente a la casa de Sakura. Kabuto dijo que él había pasado muchas horas allí, dentro de su auto, esperando. Después volvió a su departamento y solo salió al día siguiente para ir a la policía, según, lo citaron a hacer unas declaraciones sobre Sakura.

Mei veía un comportamiento irregular en Shisui, era impredecible y eso la ponía nerviosa. Puso el casete de grabación en un reproductor y escucho en silencio.

 _-Pensé que estabas en Europa. Francia o Inglaterra. Siempre te gustaron esos lugares_

 _-Volví ayer, tío_

 _-¿Ya visitaste a tu madre?_

 _-Aun no, tuve que ir al sepelio de una amiga._

 _-Oh… estos días la gente muere joven_

 _-Así es, tío. Sakura murió._

 _-Lo leí en el periódico ¿Por qué dices que era tu amiga? Era tu novia ¿No?_

 _-Era novia de Itachi._

 _-Itachi no tiene novia_

 _-Sakura era su novia. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

 _-Le llevabas flores. Solo a las novias se les regala flores. Nunca vi a Itachi darle flores._

 _-Pues a ella le gustaban. Nadie se las daba. Pensé que podía dárselas yo. Era importante para mí._

 _-Era una chica lista, me agradaba. Pero si ella hubiera querido flores se las habría comprado ella misma. Eres tonto Shisui._

 _-Tan cruel como siempre, Tío Madara._

 _El viejo hombre sonrió- Y más listo que tú ¿Vienes a pedirme algo?_

 _-Si._

 _-Sabes el precio._

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Mei guardo el aliento.

 _\- Lo pagare con gusto._

 _-Bien. Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

 _-Tú sabes todo lo que ocurre en las calles de esta ciudad. Tú debes saberlo. ¿Es realmente Sakura quien apareció en ese callejón?_

Otro largo silencio. Madara era un manipulador, Shisui no lo veía, pero ahí estaba. Él había caído en su juego, ahora Madara ejercería control sobre Shisui y eso lo hacía peligroso para ella y para Itachi. Le costaría hacerle entender a Itachi que Shisui ya no era de confianza.

 _-Veras, ese tipo de información no es algo que simplemente llega a mis oídos. No son chismes, son asesinatos. Me entere de que ha estado desapareciendo bastante gente estos meses, es algo que suele suceder durante los últimos meses del año. Pero no negare que me llamo la atención cuando supe que Sakura Haruno desapareció. Te dije que me agrada y no es mentira. Trate de averiguar por mi cuenta que fue lo que sucedió. Tenía la esperanza de que quizá fuera parte de la familia. Supe que Sasuke se interesó en ella._

Otro silencio.

 _-Un capricho de tu sobrino político, tío. Me lo dijo en persona. Sabes que tenía el espíritu de competencia para con Itachi. Te dije que Sakura fue su novia._

 _-A mí no me pareció aquello. Hable con él hace unos meses, mi sobrino político si solía visitarme a menudo. Menciono que le interesaba y me pregunto si aprobaría una relación de ese tipo con ella._

Un largo silencio.

 _-Mientes._

Shisui sonaba molesto. Segundos después, se escuchó la terrible risa de Madara.

 _-Siempre has sido blando, Shisui. Desde pequeño lo has sido. Es por eso que la corporación es ahora manejada por Itachi. Deberías de aprender algunas cosas de él. A ti no te gusta arriesgar. Eres socio de una gran empresa y dueño de un gran proyecto; tienes un Gran futuro si de ahora en adelante reafirmas tu carácter. Estos arranques de héroe de brillante armadura no te dejaran nada bueno._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Tú no aceptas que esa chica está muerta. Crees que está en algún lugar esperando ser rescatada. Y tú quieres ser ese héroe. Te lo digo de nuevo, Shisui, este juego no te traerá nada bueno._

 _-Dime lo que sepas._

 _-Eres mi sobrino y te estoy dando un sabio consejo, deberías tomarlo. Fuiste al sepelio, estuviste presente cuando la enterraron. Quizá sea mejor dejar pasar las cosas así._

 _-Entonces si sabes algo. Dímelo, te lo exijo._

Mei escucho un sonido sordo.

 _-¿Dónde está tu respeto, niño? ¿Lo dejaste en Europa?_

 _-Por favor tío, dime lo que sepas._

Un largo suspiro.

 _-Mañana por la mañana, un sobre llegará a tu casa por correo. Ábrelo y allí encontraras todo lo que he logrado reunir por mi cuenta. Allí hay muchas cosas que seguramente harán que tu instinto irrespetuoso salga a la luz, no me gusta pensar que el hijo de mi hermana se ha vuelto alguien que no respeta a la familia._

 _-Gracias tío._

Mei creyó oír unos pasos.

 _-Shisui. Después de ver la información en ese sobre, sospecho cual será tu reacción inicial. Solo te pido que recuerdes cual es la lección más importante que te he enseñado._

 _-La familia protege a la familia._

 _-Bien. Ve a visitar a tu madre. Después también deberías ir a visitar a tus primos. No te alejes de la familia._

 _-Sí, tío._

Luego silencio total. Mei apago la grabadora y maldijo a Kabuto. Si hubiera traído la grabación esa misma tarde, podrían haber interceptado el mencionado sobre y saber su contenido.

"Respira Mei" se dijo a sí misma.

Entonces… quizá los restos encontrados no eran de Sakura. O tal vez Madara estaba jugando con las esperanzas de Shisui. Mei creía a Madara muy capaz de jugar con él solamente para que Shisui terminara debiéndole un favor, sería muy típico de él. Darle una pista, hacer que el busque como un perro persiguiendo su propia cola…. Y finalmente guiarlo a la terrible verdad.

Pero también mencionaba a la familia… y que la familia protegía a la familia.

La única parte de la familia que protegía a la familia justamente era Itachi protegiendo a Sasuke.

"Esto no me gusta nada" murmuro Mei.

Quizá Madara estaba planeando enfrentar a Shisui contra Itachi. O quizá… ¿realmente Sasuke tenía algo que ver? Sasuke siempre había sido el favorito de Madara, era razón de más para intentar protegerlo, aun a costa de Shisui. ¿Qué pasaría si Itachi sospechara sobre ello? Itachi podía ser un mar en calma, pero furioso era todo un desastre climático. A Mei le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerlo sereno y calmado y todo esto con la promesa de que ella encontraría a los responsables de lo que le ocurrió a Sakura.

La simple insinuación de que Sasuke tenía una relación con Sakura puso de los nervios a Itachi. La afirmación de Madara en la cinta lo haría estallar…. Peor aún, aquel vídeo que consiguió Kabuto en donde supuestamente Sakura aparecía forcejeando con Sasuke mientras el trataba de meterla en su auto por la fuerza haría estragos con su templanza.

Mei se masajeo la cien. Nada de eso era bueno, aunque no le gustara la idea de esconderle cosas a Itachi, tendría que hacerlo. Aunque nada de eso serviría si es que al final resultaba que todo esto había sido obra de Sasuke.

¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke fue el responsable?

No importaba cuanto amara Itachi a su hermano, Mei estaba segura que habría terribles consecuencias. Y por esconderle todo esto, Mei terminaría siendo alcanzada por su odio.

Era una apuesta y Mei debería de escoger un camino. Destruir la evidencia, ocultar todo de Itachi mientras conseguía más información, o mostrarle sus avances a Itachi y ser completamente sincera con él.

En menos de cinco minutos, la cinta estaba completamente destruida y el vídeo borrado.


	7. CAPITULO 7 - DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA

**CAPITULO 7**

 **DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA**

Shikamaru tenía ojeras en su rostro. Cuando le dijo a Temari que hablarían mucho la noche anterior, no imaginaba que ella se lo tomaría al pie de la letra y no lo dejara pegar el ojo hasta la madrugada. Las mujeres eran seres problemáticos, y la suya, más que nadie… y todo para que al final terminaba hablándole con ironía, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa cuando le sirvió el desayuno temprano esa mañana.

Shikamaru suspiro y con ganas.

Al revisar su ordenador, vio que tenía un correo de Shino, quien lo invitaba a pasar a su oficina. Shikamaru fue después de contestar el resto de correos. Cuando entro a la oficina de Shino, este estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras ojeaba unas carpetas.

-¿Novedades? –Dijo tomando asiento frente a Shino

-Ninguna… este caso se está alargando más de lo que me gustaría.

Shikamaru podía percibir el enojo en el inexpresivo rostro de su colega– Debiste haber asegurado al testigo –Dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

-Tengo el vídeo.

Shikamaru levanto una ceja– Tienes imágenes borrosas y un sospechoso algo comatoso. Ni siquiera tienes todo el cadáver…. ¿Qué hay de Shisui? ¿Te dio algunas luces?

-Solo del extraño comportamiento de Sakura y que esta chica era tan misteriosa que no dijo nada a su mejor amigo. Incluso él la vincula a Sasuke, pero nada especifico. –Shino llevo una mano a su sien y la masajeo– Es como un callejón sin salida. Ya no estoy seguro de nada. Lo único verídico aquí es que una cabeza apareció en ese estúpido callejón.

Shikamaru se hundió más en su sillón, pesaroso. – No –dijo automáticamente.

Shino levanto una ceja– Sí.

Se puso de pie y acomodo el cuello de su camisa– Olvídalo.

Shino sonrió, pocas veces lo hacía y Shikamaru pensó que por falta de practica era una sonrisa extraña y casi maníaca– Los restos son imposibles de identificar. En todo caso –dijo apuntando al expediente de Sakura Haruno– aún no puede ser tratado como homicidio. Para fines prácticos, ella aún sigue desaparecida.

Shikamaru volvió a hundirse en el sillón– Ya la sepultaron, ese actuar es demasiado cruel para familiares y amigos, compañero.

Shino le miraba con una expresión que Shikamaru identificaría como divertido. Su amigo le extendió el expediente, esperando a que él lo tomara. Y por supuesto lo hizo– Me reportaras tus avances directamente. Las influencias de los Sabaku quizá no sean del todo bruscas si eres tu quien lleva el caso.

–Eso ha sido una buena jugada –respondió algo molesto– Pero no conoces a los hermanos y estoy seguro de que es Gaara quien presiona. Quizá también debería llamarlo a declarar.

–Haz lo que creas conveniente. Soporte el circo mediático en silencio y lo seguiré soportando, por favor, has que se acabe de una buena vez.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y salió de la oficina de Shino con la mente perdida en recuerdos.

 _El movimiento de incurrir en influencias, "tirar de los hilos" era algo muy al estilo de Kankuro. Sin embargo, él nunca se había llevado bien con Sakura. Temari no tenía el poder sobre él para lograr que el hiciera algo como eso… además si fuera ella, se lo habría dicho. Sin embargo, existía una única persona a la que Kankuro cumpliría cualquier pedido. Y ese era su hermano pequeño._

En lugar de ir a su oficina, paso al área judicial para pedir que llamaran a Gaara a declarar.

* * *

Hacía mucho que no tocaba, podía sentirlo en sus dedos y el leve adormecimiento se extendía por ellos. La canción la sabia de memoria, siempre había sido su favorita. "Mal de amores" era una canción que podía tocar con los ojos cerrados. La canción que lo ponía melancólico y en paz al mismo tiempo. Oscuridad y calidez. Miedo y redención. Emociones tan contradictorias que cuando llegaba a sus oídos podía sentir su interior ser arrastrado y explotar en un mundo de colores de luz y sombras.

" _Todo en mi vida tiene sentido si solamente defino como me siento basándome en la música que quiero tocar"_

Había tocado esa canción cuando se descubrió a si mismo enamorado por primera vez.

Antes de esa etapa de su vida, la canción le gustaba porque tenía el balance entre lo sutil y lo placentero. Llegaba fácilmente a sus oídos.

Después de sentir el amor por primera vez, entendió cada nota e hizo la canción suya, porque fue hechizado y su mundo se volvió al revés, se sacudió y volvió a dejar donde había estado al principio, literalmente. Todo era más brillante, pero se podía volver oscuro en un instante.

Itachi dio un manotazo fuerte al piano, y se quedó allí, quieto. Miro hacia el techo, hipnotizado.

" _Si tan solo yo…."_

–Hace tiempo que no te oía tocar –una conocida voz lo devolvió a la realidad– Ese final fue tan… dramático.

Cuando Itachi volteo y encontró a un sonriente Shisui en medio de la sala, le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron unos pasos y al encontrarse se dieron un abrazo fraternal, como en los viejos tiempos, recordándole a Itachi lo siempre cómodo que se sentía con Shisui cerca, después de Sasuke, el familiar a quien más cariño le tenía. Su otro hermano.

Shisui le palmeo en la espalda y dejaron de abrazarse. Itachi suspiro y se distanciaron. Itachi lo guió hacia el sofá del centro de la sala.

–Aún tengo mi copia de la llave –Shisui seguía sonriente– espero no te haya molestado la intromisión.

–Esta también es tu casa, lo sabes –Itachi lo invito a sentarse– No es una intromisión. Solo regresaste a casa.

La sonrisa se Shisui se borró.

–Tú también has regresado y espero que esta vez sea permanente –Shisui se llevó una mano a la nuca y se revolvió el cabello. Le miro de soslayo, sus ojos le miraban y a la vez no– Para comenzar, nunca debiste haberte marchado de aquí. –Sacudió la cabeza– Nunca lo entendí, francamente, es lo más estúpido que has hecho en la vida. No te preocupo llamar ni nada parecido. Solo huiste –Shisui soltó un largo suspiro que sonaba a reproche– me decepcionaste mucho.

–Necesitaba irme de aquí–dijo Itachi despacio, evitando la mirada de Shisui y llevando la suya a sus pies.

Shisui ahogo un gruñido– Ese egoísmo no va contigo. No pensaste en Sasuke, tu hermano era solo un muchacho, te necesitaba después de lo que paso con tus padres. Yo trate de ayudar, te lo debía. Ese fue uno de los principales motivos de porque mi madre y yo nos mudamos aquí para empezar. Tampoco pensaste en Sakura cuando…

–No quiero hablar de Sakura –Itachi se puso de pie, herido.

Shisui podía reprocharle muchas cosas, pero ya no sobre Sakura. Recordó con dolor la última vez que hablo con ella y una rabia le invadió.

Porque Itachi mintió en su interrogatorio. Porque aquel día del estreno de los conciertos de Septiembre, el la vio de lejos, sí, pero también hablo con ella, o mejor dicho, la siguió hasta su camerino. Su encuentro fue shockeante. Hacía cuatro años ella le miraba con amor desbordándose por sus ojos. Ese día le había mirado como si fuera alguien desconocido para ella. Era una máscara, Itachi lo sabía (o al menos lo suponía) pero sus fríos ojos verdes aun le dolían. Era hermosa, elegante y fría. Su mirada letal y su sonrisa descarada le quitaron el aliento como lo había hecho hacia años atrás.

Ese día él tomo su mano y ella se la sacudió como si su contacto le quemara.

Le dolía.

Las últimas palabras que Itachi le dirigió. El silencio que Sakura hizo cuando él le pregunto si es que ella aun lo quería. Y un silencio aún más doloroso cuando él le pregunto si se debía a que ahora había otra persona en su vida.

No, Itachi no quería hablar de Sakura. Si seguía pensando en ella se volvería loco.

Primero no podía dormir ideando como haría para acercarse de nuevo a ella, informándose sobre sus actuales intereses. Intentando conseguir su número telefónico. Stalkeandola en sus redes sociales. Itachi la quería de vuelta. Planear sus encuentros le quitaba el sueño y cuando dormía soñaba con ella casi todas las noches. Pero eso fue antes de que desapareciera y él se volviera un poco más loco. Itachi creyó que se debía a él. Creyó que ella le estaba castigando. Porque el desapareció de su vida y ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Decidió dejarla ser, completamente seguro de que ella volvería a él, la haría volver. Lo haría. Que importaba si hubiera alguien más, Itachi desplazaría al intruso.

Pero ahora Sakura estaba en un lugar donde el ya no podía alcanzarla y todo lo que planeo solamente eran sueños que no se cumplirían jamás.

Le dolía. Ella le dolía mucho.

No, no quería hablar de Sakura.

Y menos con Shisui.

–Yo si quiero hablar de ella –Shisui también se puso de pie. Itachi comprobó que él era un poco más alto ahora y no lograba encontrar en sus recuerdos alguna ocasión en la que tuviera tan fiera expresión en el rostro, tan diferente del tranquilo Shisui que él siempre había conocido– A veces soy como tu conciencia, ¿recuerdas? Le rompiste el corazón y sé que piensas en ella. Esa canción que tocabas era su canción favorita.

Itachi endureció su expresión, un calor fuerte en su estómago estallando– ¿Y tú como sabes eso? –le siseo a Shisui.

Shisui sonrió de una manera que enfureció aún más a Itachi– ¿Te molesta? No tienes porque, tú te marchaste y fuiste un idiota al hacerlo. Yo me quede, viví aquí. Eventualmente Sakura y yo nos acercamos bastan….

Itachi lo golpeo en el rostro. Shisui estuvo a punto de caer, se llevó la mano a la mejilla limpiando su sangre– ¿Por qué estás tan molesto Itachi? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Shisui sonaba furioso, pero aun con el rostro descompuesto parecía divertido, enojando aún más a Itachi. Intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez falló. Shisui lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, derribándole.

–Pequeño bribón –le gruño Shisui– ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

– ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!–Itachi se limpió la sangre de la nariz con ira, y se lanzó hacia Shisui, derribándole también.

Ambos cayeron sobre la mesita de la sala, rompiéndola con fuerte estruendo. Shisui lo empujo con su rodilla hacia un lado con una fuerza increíble. Cuando Itachi logro ponerse de pie, Shisui también lo estaba, algo tambaleante. Itachi lo golpeo en el estómago y por fin Shisui quito esa expresión de diversión de su rostro, pero le devolvió el golpe dándole otro puñetazo en el rostro.

– ¡Entendería si me dijeras! –le grito.

– ¡No tiene que ver contigo! –Itachi volvió a lanzarse contra Shisui, pero este lo volvió a esquivar, lo sujeto de la camisa y lo lanzo hacia el suelo con fuerza.

Itachi estaba de cara al piso y Shisui se subió a su espalda, empujando su cabeza contra el suelo con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo para que dejara de moverse

– ¡Suéltame! –Itachi se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de liberarse y Shisui le presionaba por la nuca cada vez más.

– ¡No lo haré!

– ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito idiota!

– ¡Deja ya de moverte, no te soltare hasta que lo hagas! ¡Todo esto tiene que ver conmigo desde que somos hermanos! ¿Cómo quieres que me quede mirando cuando sé que sufres? ¡Tú eres el idiota aquí!

Itachi giro su rostro lo más que pudo y podía ver que Shisui tenía los ojos brillantes. El chico tranquilo que siempre conoció seguía allí.

–Shisui…

– ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Shisui e Itachi giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta. Allí estaba la señora Ohou con bolsas de la compra en las manos, completamente pálida.

– ¡Shisui! –Llamó ella con autoridad– ¡Suelta a Itachi!

La señora Ohou soltó las bolsas y estas se desparramaron por todo el piso. Fruta y verduras rodaron por la sala mientras ella prácticamente corría desde la entrada hacia ellos. Shisui libero a Itachi y le hasta le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

– ¡¿Por qué estaban peleando?! –Dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor, Itachi siguió sus ojos y vio sillas volteadas y una mesa rota. Luego miro hacia Shisui y este parecía un niño esperando que lo regañen. Volvía a ser el niño que con quien convivió su infancia– ¡Shisui, siempre has sido bienvenido aquí, pero perturbar así esta casa… es decepcionante! ¡Pensé que la época de rebeldía y salvajismo ya había pasado para ti! ¡Primero Sasuke… y ahora Itachi! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

–Sasuke se lo merecía –murmuro Shisui por lo bajo.

La señora Ohou le escucho y los colores subieron a su rostro, pero antes de que ella regañara a Shisui, Itachi le corto.

–Nana, fue mi culpa –dijo automáticamente Itachi. Cuando apelaba al cariño de su ama de llaves, le llamaba Nana. No lo hacía desde que era niño– Yo comencé todo…

La señora Ohou aún tenía la boca medio abierta, con el regaño para Shisui atorado en la garganta. Cerró la boca y su rostro se puso serio– Me han decepcionado los dos –murmuro ella con reprobación– Ustedes ya no son niños. ¡Compórtense como adultos!

Ella se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a recoger la fruta mientras murmuraba airada. Shisui e Itachi automáticamente también se agacharon y la ayudaron, al igual que a recoger los destrozos que hicieron hasta que la nariz de Itachi colapso.

Media hora después, ambos amigos estaban en la sala ya limpia, sus heridas desinfectadas (que la señora Ohou limpió mientras aún les regañaba) y una charola con jugo y bocadillos que la señora Ohou les sirvió mientras de cuando en cuando les gruñía cosas como "inmadurez" "Decepción".

Shisui tenía una bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla mientras masticaba un bocadillo de carne. Itachi no estaba mejor, pues tenía un pañuelo absorbente aun sobre su nariz y la cabeza echada en el respaldo del sofá para no morir desangrado.

–Sobre lo que dijo la Señora Ohou… –murmuro Shisui divertido, luego de dar un sorbo a su jugo– No me viste en mi mejor época. No hubieras podido derribarme. Eso sí, buen movimiento aventarme sobre la mesa. No me lo esperaba, por un momento no pude respirar.

Itachi miró Shisui, todo despeinado y con la camisa con pequeñas manchas de sangre, recién noto que había usado traje, parecía un joven y vandálico Yakuza. Su mejilla parecía algo hinchada y tenía un tono violáceo, pero aun así Shisui no parecía estar molesto con él. Se sintió estúpido y culpable por golpearle. Estaba frustrado, sí, pero no era motivo para atacarle. Tal vez Mei si tenía razón y estaba perdiendo la cabeza en los últimos días.

Itachi volvió a suspirar, ideando una manera alegre de disculparse, le miro sonriendo– Yo no me esperaba esa rodilla… tampoco que me estrangularas en el piso ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a pelear? Pensé que después del primer golpe todo estaría zanjado. Cuando estábamos en primaria, siempre era yo quien tenía que defenderte de quienes se metían contigo.

Shisui soltó una triste carcajada– La gente cambia –murmuro– Cambiando de tema… ¿Crees que podrías prestarme ropa y tu baño? Necesito una ducha, apesto a sangre.

Itachi se puso de pie, aun con el pañuelo sobre la nariz y sintiendo aún más culpa– Claro, vamos a mi cuarto. Sigue estando donde siempre.

Itachi se dirigió a las escaleras, escucho que Shisui caminaba detrás de él, pero luego se volvió al oír el ruido de utensilios. Al voltear sobre su hombro vio que Shisui se traía la charola con el jugo y los bocadillos consigo. Al verse pillado, Shisui simplemente se encogió de hombros y le hizo una mueca burlona, recordándole dolorosamente a Sakura y como ella siempre llevaba comida a escondidas a sus habitaciones.

– Quizá la Señora Ohou nos deje sin cenar, hay que tomar precauciones. –Fue lo único que dijo Shisui.

" _Eso es algo que Sakura diría"_ pensó para sí mismo.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando en silencio. Cuando llego a su habitación y abrió la puerta recordó porque se sintió tan melancólico que sintió la necesidad de tocar el piano, la volvió a cerrar y se golpeó contra Shisui al retroceder.

–Q-qui-quizá deberías usar el baño de abajo, yo te llevare algo de ropa allí –dijo apartando el rostro y tomando rumbo hacia las escaleras.

Shisui entrecerró los ojos y se quedó plantado en donde estaba– ¿es en serio? nos conocemos desde niños, ya subí las escaleras, no me harás bajar ¿Que puede haber tan terrible de ver allí? ¿Habitación sin limpiar? ¿Ropa interior en una silla? ¿Una chica? ¡No me digas que hay una chica en tu habitación! La Señora Ohou definitivamente… –Dio pasos decididos hacia el cuarto de Itachi y luego de abrir hábilmente la puerta con un codo y sin derramar nada de su charola, Shisui se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta– Oh…

Itachi trato de volver a cerrar la puerta, pero Shisui ya había entrado.

Sobre su cama aún estaba la vieja caja con las fotos y objetos varios de la relación con Sakura. Shisui ya se había instalado en una esquina de la cama y miraba hipnotizado la caja– ¿Te molesta si yo…?

–Adelante –murmuro Itachi, sentándose en otra esquina.

Shisui solamente tomo las fotografías, mirándolas una a una– Estaba seguro de que tú eras del tipo sentimental –murmuro sonriente– Siempre se lo dije a Sakura, pero ella decía que eras más del tipo discreto y que si conservabas cosas que ella te dio, seguramente nadie jamás lo sabría.

Itachi volvió a sentir el pinchazo de ira, sin embargo esta vez lo ignoro. Observo de nuevo a Shisui. Lo observaba detenidamente, buscando algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Recordó que Shisui llevaba traje, pero solo usaba la camisa, debió dejarse el saco en algún lado.

" _Shisui con traje… quien lo diría_ "

Pensó recordando en lo informal que solía ser su primo. Definitivamente todo el mundo cambiaba.

– ¿Quieres otro traje o ropa casual? –Dijo sonando neutral.

–Creo que algo casual me vendría bien. Abre el armario, escogeré en un momento. ¿Puedo tomar una foto a esta? –dijo levantando una fotografía.

Allí estaban Sakura, abrazando por los hombros a Itachi a su izquierda y a Gaara a su derecha, mirando al cielo y sacando la lengua. Itachi estaba riéndose de la pose de Sakura, Gaara había escupido su soda. Temari posaba impecable al lado de su hermano y Shisui, que estaba junto a Itachi, les miraba con una ceja alzada e Itachi no sabía si era a Sakura o a él.

Itachi recordaba que ese fue su primer concierto de Rock y que arrastro a Shisui (de hecho, creía recordar que tuvo que cederle un comic de colección, versión original de uno de sus viajes a Estados Unidos) con él porque no quería ir a solas con Sakura -porque pensó que Sakura era como las otras chicas y que quería estar a solas con él, era bonita y le gustaba su manera de ser en ese entonces, pero solamente la veía como la niña problema que era- Sin embargo, Sakura no tenía planeado eso y solo lo había invitado como su amigo de respaldo –porque Itachi en ese entonces no le interesaba- y porque con quien quería estar a solas era con otro chico y no quería verse desesperada. Itachi nunca se sintió tan usado y también fue la primera vez que conoció lo extraño, molesto, hiriente y desagradable que son los celos. Al principio a Shisui no le gustaba Sakura, pero desde ese día comenzaron a ser amigos. Al final, la cita de Sakura la planto y al final de la noche, ellos tres terminaron divirtiéndose como nunca hasta ese entonces.

– ¿Quién nos tomó esa fotografía? –Pregunto Itachi– Es extraño… hay muchas fotografías con eventos que recuerdo… pero no recuerdo quien las tomo.

–Si son instantáneas, han sido mías. Tenía la vieja cámara que llevaba a todos lados ¿recuerdas? –Shisui saco su celular y apunto su teléfono hacia la fotografía y un sonido de disparo aviso que la fotografía había sido tomada– Si no… pues probablemente… Ummmm no lo sé… Oh, esta también. –Dijo sonriente– Me gustaba como Sakura antes llevaba el cabello corto, muy rebelde y siempre iba de negro y ese feo collar. Me gusta también su cabello ahora pero… Ummmm, no es lo mismo. ¿Oh? ¿Qué?

Shisui le miraba con una expresión de completa incredulidad. Itachi se desentendió– ¿Perdón? –fue lo único que logro pronunciar.

–Tú cara –dijo apuntándole, dejo las fotografías a un lado y se puso de pie– es la misma que tenías antes de golpearme. Pero como ya lo hiciste, imagino que ya te desahogaste ¿o no?

Itachi se llevó una mano al rostro y aparto la vista– No es cierto.

Shisui suspiro– Sakura y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos, te lo dije. De hecho, me acerque aún más a ella para cuidarla de que otros aprovechasen tu ausencia para lograr algo con ella, porque sabía que volverías. Y también sabía que la amabas. Pero nunca volviste y si permanecí a su lado todos estos años no fue por ti, si no por ella. Porque se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. No puedes tratar de golpearme cada vez que la mencione, madura ya –Shisui se dirigió al armario y se puso a buscar entre los jeans– Oh, mira, tus pantalones son solo una talla más que la mía, un cinturón lo arreglará.

Itachi le miro algo ceñudo tratando de asimilar sus palabras y el brusco cambio de tema– Toma lo que gustes.

Shisui escogió una camiseta blanca entera y unos jeans negros– Hace tiempo no vestía tan jovial. Sakura decía que vestir de traje me sentaba mucho mejor. Yo le doy la razón.

Itachi carraspeo– ¿Lo haces a propósito, cierto?

Shisui sonrió– A lo mejor, tu pregunta debería ser ¿Por qué? –Se cruzó de brazos frente a él– ¿Por qué, Itachi? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan tranquilo fingiendo que no pasa nada? Fingiendo que todo está siguiendo su curso. ¿No tienes curiosidad? Soy el mejor amigo de la chica que amas y que dejaste hace cuatro años pero que no has olvidado. Deberías tener muchas preguntas para mí. –Shisui le miró fijamente a los ojos de manera tan penetrante que Itachi se sintió pequeño– Parece que no. –dijo apartando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

– ¿Por qué visitaste a Madara? –logro articular.

Shisui se volvió hacia él y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño.

–Informándome. Tenía preguntas que hacerle. Serias dudas que solamente él podría aclararme. –dijo con expresión seria.

– ¿Qué preguntas?

– ¿Confías en Terumi?

–No me ha dado motivos para desconfiar.

–Yo en realidad… odio a Terumi. –Se encogió de hombros– Tengo mis motivos y son estrictamente personales. Nada que empañe su impecable trabajo. Sin embargo, debes de saber que esa mujer no es de fiar.

– Como te iba diciendo, no me ha dado motivos para que desconfié de ella.

–Deberías. Supe que ella es quien esta averiguando detalles sobre lo que le ocurrió a Sakura. También sé que está haciendo que me sigan. –Shisui parecía aguantarse la risa– Cuando su informante le diga que vine a verte estará hecha un manojo de nervios –Shisui soltó una carcajada genuina– Me gustaría ver su cara cuando se lo digan. Itachi, tengo que preguntar ¿Tú pediste que me siguieran?

Itachi aclaro su garganta– No, ella ya lo había mandado, no confiaba en ti.

–Me pregunto porque será eso… –divago– Sin embargo, tu no le ordenaste que dejaran de hacerlo ¿No confías en mí?

–No es eso.

–Debo decir que en estos momentos soy cien veces más confiable que Terumi. Aunque claro, seguramente ahora debo de ganarme tu confianza. Apostemos, tú me darás el N°12, edición de colección de "Los vigilantes", y yo te diré tu futuro a partir de este instante hasta mañana por la mañana.

Itachi sonrió irónico. Parecía estar volviendo en el tiempo, estaba allí otra vez, el viejo Shisui– Hecho. ¿Cuál es mi futuro?

El solamente sonrió– En el transcurso de esta tarde, tu abogada Mei Terumi aparecerá aquí para darte novedades sobre el caso de Sakura. Te dirá que mi comportamiento es extraño, errático. Quizá te diga una lista de los lugares que he visitado hasta ahora. También te dirá que no logro grabar nada de mi reunión con Madara, te dirá, además, que yo estoy planeando algo con nuestro querido tío y que es mejor mantenerte alejado de mí. Más importante aún, te dirá que no hay pistas sobre lo que le ocurrió a Sakura, pero ella seguirá "investigando". Entrada la noche, llamaras a ese tipo que sé que contrataste hace años para hacer que investigue a tu Padre y le encargaras que investigue sobre Sakura y también a Terumi, porque desconfiaras con cada fibra de tu ser de ella.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro durante segundos eternos.

– ¿Por qué desconfiare de Terumi?

–Porque la policía tiene un vídeo de un chico metiendo por la fuerza a una chica a su auto, en la madrugada del seis de noviembre. Yo conseguí una copia, seguramente Terumi también, y quizá ya la haya destruido o tal vez, en todo caso, cuando la acorrales te dirá que ya no lo tiene –Shisui metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco su teléfono– Puedes verlo tú mismo, así cuando ella te diga que la chica es Sakura y el chico Sasuke, decidirás si creerle o no. –Shisui agito frente a Itachi el teléfono, extendiéndoselo. Itachi prácticamente le arrebato el teléfono – Es el primer vídeo de la galería. Tengo fotos muy preciadas para mí allí, si eliminas algún archivo, te matare.

Shisui se deslizo hacia la ducha y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Itachi se sentó en una esquina de la cama y deslizo sus dedos por el teléfono. El fondo de pantalla era la vieja foto grupal. Entro a la galería y vio el vídeo. Una chica, un chico… forcejeando. La chica no llevaba el cabello rosa, pero si miraba con atención, sí se parecía a Sakura. El chico también se parecía demasiado a Sasuke. Un forcejeo horrible, parecía que el chico le dio una bofetada a la chica, ella se tambalea. El chico la levanta por la cintura, abre la cajuela del auto, la mete allí y arranca en dirección contraria a la cámara que capto el vídeo.

Sudor frio recorrió su espalda. Vio el vídeo unas cinco veces o quizá más, buscando, buscando cualquier indicio que le diera la certeza de que ellos fueran Sakura a Sasuke. No podía ser Sasuke, ese no podía ser su hermano. Era cierto que era descontrolado y parecía no conocer límites, pero él no podría hacerle eso a Sakura. No, se negaba a creer que ese sujeto era Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y observo el resto de imágenes de la galería, fotos de paisajes Europeos. Pero mientras más retrocedía, más y más fotos de Sakura y Shisui juntos aparecían. Casuales, elegantes, en una playa, en un restaurante, en la calle, en grupo o solos. Solamente Sakura, con su largo cabello al viento o haciéndole muecas. Había una donde le hacia una seña grosera con la mano. Sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa auténtica. Abrió uno de los archivos de vídeo y oyó las risas entrecortadas. Sakura caminaba tambaleante delante de la cámara, llevaba un vestido algo corto y una botella en la mano, Shisui era quien grababa, le decía a Sakura que le esperara y soltara la botella o la policía les haría preguntas. Ella se reía de él y de pronto se quedaba de pie, estática. Shisui se reía ahora de ella y le decía que si comenzaba a vomitar o se desmayaba todo quedaría en vídeo. Sakura se giró hacia Shisui, soltó la botella y después de mirarlo con ojos brillantes y enormes corrió hacia él y se lanzó hacía la cámara. Shisui soltó la cámara, Itachi no podía ver nada, pero escuchaba como claramente le decía a Sakura que la cuidaría, más ruidos y después la cámara era recogida y un vistazo de Sakura a la espalda de Shisui, con sus brazos enrollados en su cuello y ahora era el quien se reía a mas no poder y decía que ese vídeo era la prueba de que Sakura era una "nenita". El vídeo finalizo. Habían más, muchos más.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Shisui salió de la ducha y le miraba fijamente.

–Divertido ¿no? –se acercó a él y extendió su mano pidiendo su teléfono de vuelta. Itachi lo entrego– Esa era mi vida hace unos meses y no sabes cuánto me gustaba.

Itachi le miro gélidamente– No lo creeré. No son ellos.

–No sé si el chico es Sasuke. Pero es muy probable que la chica sí sea Sakura. –Shisui se acomodó el cinturón y se pasó la toalla por el cabello– No sé exactamente en que estaba metida Sakura, pero sé que Madara la vigilaba, él dice que investigo sobre ella por curiosidad y porque le caía bien, pero no le creo. No sé qué relación mantenía con Sasuke o si él tenía motivos para hacerle algo. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no está muerta. No lo creeré hasta que haya una prueba real de que lo está. En lo que a mí respecta ella ha sido secuestrada y la tienen prisionera en algún lugar. Nada en lo que se interese Madara tiene que ser bueno. –Shisui se puso de cuclillas a la altura de Itachi y le miro a los ojos, otra vez allí, el dolor– Eres mi hermano y lo que te lastima a ti me lastima a mí. Eso nunca cambiara, por eso debes saber que es doloroso para los dos que yo venga aquí hoy. Le daré el beneficio de la duda a Sasuke hasta que encuentre algo que lo vincule con la desaparición de Sakura. Si eso sucede y Sakura ha sido lastimada, le haré a tu hermano un daño mayor al que puedas imaginar. Y si tú decides ponerte de su lado y protegerlo de mí, no me importara pasar sobre ti.

Shisui se puso de pie, recogió su ropa sucia y camino hacia la puerta.

– ¿Solo viniste aquí a amenazar a mí hermano? –Shisui se volvió hacia él con expresión fría– No son ellos.

–No es una amenaza. Es una declaración de guerra.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? No debería ser así. A los dos nos importa. A los dos nos afecta. No debería ser una guerra. Nosotros dos deberíamos resolver esto juntos.

Shisui suspiro– "La familia protege a la familia" es algo que a nosotros los Uchiha nos enseñaron desde pequeños y que tú has seguido al pie de la letra ¿No? No sé cómo reaccionaras si tu hermano resulta estar implicado, es una guerra de dos bandos y yo siempre estaré del lado de Sakura. Si se trata de proteger a uno de los dos ¿Tú que bando tomaras? ¿Ella o tú hermano? Aunque tú y yo sabemos que bando será ese. Ya escogiste antes ¿No es así?

Itachi gruño entre exasperado y nervioso. Shisui no podría saber sobre ello. Él no podría saber nada. Sakura juro jamás contarle a nadie. ¿O sí?

– Sé que no es Sasuke.

Shisui le miro con dureza y entrecerrando los ojos– Dudas. Yo no puedo tener a alguien que duda a mi espalda, aun siendo tú. No eres confiable. Es por eso que no te quiero metido en esto porque en el fondo estoy seguro que al momento de elegir a quien proteger elegirás a tu hermano. –Itachi trato de acercarse a Shisui y hacerle entender de alguna manera que esa aseveración no era cierta. No era duda, solamente confusión. Trato de sujetarle del hombro, pero él se apartó– No soporto estar cerca de ti, aun eres mi hermano, pero también eres egoísta y pretencioso y es molesto. La dejaras a un lado como hiciste hace cuatro años –le reclamo con ira– Sakura se veía enferma estos meses, parecía tener problemas pero no quería contarme nada. Yo quería alejarla de aquí, pero ella no quería irse. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si tú estabas aquí? No dejo de pensar en eso. Le rompiste el corazón y a pesar de los años y a pesar de que la abandonaste, aun así no era capaz de dejar el lugar donde tú estabas. Eres mi hermano y me lo repito a mí mismo todo el tiempo, pero a pesar mío, estoy a punto de comenzar a odiarte y puede que también a ella. Porque aunque la abandonaste, ella no te abandono a ti y es estúpida por eso, pero sé que cuando la vuelva a ver la perdonare y a ti también –Shisui guardo su teléfono en un bolsillo del pantalón y se peinó con una mano– Porque la amo desde hace años y solamente estoy muy celoso.

Itachi aún asimilaba cada palabra que le decía Shisui cuando le vio dirigirse hacia la puerta, trato de decir algo pero no encontraba palabras. Su estómago ardía y parecía tener algo atorado en la garganta.

Shisui se volvió hacia él antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación. – La encontrare y si eres listo no la dejaras sola otra vez.

Un fuerte portazo ahogo las últimas palabras de Itachi a Shisui.


	8. CAPITULO 8 - ALGUIEN PARA USAR

**CAPITULO 8**

 **ALGUIEN PARA USAR**

Cuando Mei llego a la casa Uchiha espero un tiempo prudencial dentro de su auto. Aprovecho para serenarse y estar plenamente segura de que Shisui ya se había marchado, un encuentro con el sería contraproducente. El informante de Kabuto había confirmado que Shisui ya se había ido, pero no estaba demás ser prudente. Como no vio el auto de Shisui por ningún lado, se acercó a paso seguro a la puerta. Iba a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió.

Mei sintió escalofríos al tenerlo en frente, dio un paso atrás y casi tropezó. Recupero la compostura al instante y se irguió todo lo que su altura le permitía. Los fantasmas eran eso, fantasmas. Los muertos, eran eso, muertos. Nadie le atormentaría a ella. Le miro desafiante, esperando como reaccionaria él.

–Terumi –le saludo Shisui con soberbia.

Mei le conoció de niño. Era pequeño y flacucho a la edad de doce años, miedoso y llorica. Mei sentía pena por sus padres, pues no tenía la templanza de los Uchiha; se parecía más a la versión masculina de su madre, delgado y pequeño, en lugar de su bien dotado padre. Eso era en ese entonces. El hombre de pie frente a ella no tenía nada de las deficiencias que había tenido de niño, estaba segura. Vestía de manera tan casual, que parecía un adolescente, pero no lo era. Shisui Uchiha ya era todo un hombre. Mirada fija, buena postura, sonrisa de suficiencia y los malditos pozos negros que eran los ojos de todos los Uchiha que ella conoció. La genética era desagradable.

–Shisui Uchiha –dijo extendiéndole la mano– No sabía que estabas en Japón, te creí paseando por parajes Europeos.

Shisui se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando burlonamente la mano extendida– No voy a darte la mano –dijo haciendo una mueca– Y ahórrate la palabrería. Sé que has hecho que me sigan. Aunque debe ser una sorpresa para ti encontrarme a mí aquí. O al menos, ver que aún no me he marchado ¿a qué si?

Mei aparto la mano con desagrado.

–Me sorprende, no lo negare. Supongo que esta no será una conversación educada. ¿Esta Itachi?

–Sí, imagino que algo en Shock, pero se recuperara. –Le sonrió tiernamente y bajo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, era muy alto, le sacaba al menos media cabeza– Yo ya me voy, espero que sepas lidiar con él.

Mei le miro airada– ¿A qué has venido? ¿Disfrutas alterando a Itachi? ¿Ese golpe te lo dio él?

Shisui se llevó una mano a su mejilla levemente purpura– Vine a presentar mis intenciones–seguía con esa sonrisilla estúpida– A diferencia de ti, yo voy de frente. La manipulación es una cosa muy fea, Terumi.

Mei gruño– ¿Me dejaras pasar o no?

–No –su expresión se endureció– Ya estoy de salida, cerrare la puerta y tendrás que tocar de nuevo. Si fuera por mí, te echaría de aquí a patadas.

Mei se cruzó de brazos– ¿Ahora me amenazas? –fue su turno de sonreír– Vaya, vaya. Definitivamente te has vuelto un maleducado. Me gustabas más en tu faceta de niño callado, Shisui. Creo que has tenido malas compañías últimamente. ¿Cómo está Madara?

– Te echa de menos, de hecho. –la sonrisa de Mei murió, Shisui se acercó a ella una vez más. Iba a alejarse, pero Shisui la sujeto del hombro impidiéndoselo. Ella le miro con ojos asustados– ¿Qué pasa Terumi? ¿Tienes miedo? Me estas mirando muy fijo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te recuerdo a alguien? –La observaba desinteresadamente, como quien tira algo que no le sirve, con absoluta indiferencia– ¿Quieres jugar los mismos viejos trucos del pasado? Itachi no es idiota. Sospecha de ti, y aun si tratas de engatusarlo yo no te dejare. ¿Sabes? Ya te he saboteado un poco el día de hoy.

Mei se soltó de Shisui con violencia, se acomodó el bolso airada– Yo no necesito sabotearte, tus acciones hablan por ti. Le puedo contar cosas interesantes sobre tus largas temporadas rondando a Sakura. Itachi no confía en ti.

–Todo eso le tendrá sin cuidado a partir de hoy. –Dijo con voz profunda y letal– Te dije que vine a presentar mis intenciones. A diferencia de ti, no me gusta ser el tercero en las historias de dos.

– ¡Shisui!

Los pasos apresurados de Itachi eran tan rápidos como los latidos de su corazón. Todo paso muy rápido. Shisui se apartó de la entrada, situándose casi a espaldas de Mei, la tomo por los hombros y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la entrada, no sin antes susurrarle al oído:

" _Te hundiré, zorra"_

Mei no pudo articular palabra alguna. Solamente miraba a Shisui y su sonrisa burlona, completamente consciente de que él sabía demasiado.

–Lo siento, Itachi. Tengo algo de prisa y seguramente tienes mucho de qué hablar con tu Abogada –Le agito la mano enérgicamente– Hablaremos cuando me des la edición de colección que me prometiste.

Shisui se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con esa postura altiva que Mei comenzaba a odiar.

–Mei

Escucho lejanamente como le llamaban. Se acomodó el cabello y se giró hacia un contrariado y algo preocupado Itachi.

– ¿Mei? Estas pálida, ¿Sucedió algo?

–Nada importante –dijo tratando de sonar segura y tranquila– Vamos adentro, tengo muchas cosas que informarte.

* * *

Ino inhalaba despacio y trataba de volver a exhalar. Sin darse cuenta, había estado mordiéndose las uñas de nuevo. Su meñique ya tenía sangre, tomo una servilleta y se secó, volviendo a mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor. La camarera del café no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella lo sabía. Si esa mujer se volvía a acercar para preguntarle si estaba bien, le gritaría.

Reviso su teléfono una vez más, volviendo a leer el mensaje que había recibido esa mañana. Quien menos espero que volviera a dirigirle la palabra la cito en aquel café. Y llevaba quince minutos tarde. Ino odiaba esperar. La ponía de los nervios. Ya estaba harta de los nervios. Suspiro y acomodo su bolso en el hombro para irse.

–Disculpa la demora

Aquella voz le dejo paralizada un segundo. Más nervios. Se acomodó en el asiento y pensó una manera elegante de responder.

–No importa –dijo luego de aclararse la garganta e invitarle con la mano a sentarse.

–Llegue como hace cinco minutos, pero no te reconocí –dijo Sai sentándose al frente de ella– Luego pensé que vestirías raro para no llamar la atención (Lo cual no sirve, llamas aún más la atención) entonces vine directo aquí. ¿Podrías quitarte las gafas? Es embarazoso –Ino se exaspero y casi estampo sus gafas en la mesita. – Pero que mal te ves…. –dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–Tan delicado como siempre –le gruño, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás– Me sorprende que….

– ¿Desea ordenar?

La estúpida camarera otra vez. Ino iba a echarla por interrumpirle, pero Sai fue más rápido.

–Si, por favor. Un Sándwich de queso y una soda.

Sai le sonrió al finalizar su pedido, la camarera se la devolvió e Ino tuvo la impresión que caminaba muy lento, contorneándose. Ino blanqueo los ojos.

 _Con un demonio_

– ¿Me decías?

Ino le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados– Me preguntaba qué era lo que querías discutir conmigo hoy. Eso tan urgente que no podía esperar a mañana.

Sai le miro con la usual expresión de póquer que siempre llevaba– Mañana no estarías aquí, lo sé. Planeas irte otra vez ¿Verdad?

La camarera volvió con la bandeja, sorprendiendo a Ino con la velocidad de atención. De nuevo el intercambio de sonrisas y más contorneo sugerente.

 _¡Con un maldito demonio!_

Sai comenzó a cortar en pedazos pequeños su Sándwich con los cubiertos, siempre los comía así, decía que comerlo con las manos dejaba migas en la ropa y no le gustaba. Estaba tan concentrado que prácticamente se olvidó de Ino, aun después de que ella tamborileo ruidosamente los dedos en la mesa, no le presto la más mínima atención hasta después de haber comido su tercer bocado, solo entonces le miro.

– ¿Decías algo?

Ino le sonrió dulcemente– Si, que ya me voy. Disfruta la comida.

Se puso de pie y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Estaba por tomar su taxi cuando la mano de Sai le sujeto el brazo. Ino se lo sacudió con furia y le encaro. Iba a decirle que se largara cuando él la beso a la fuerza.

Ino le empujo lo suficiente para alejarlo de ella y darle una bofetada.

– ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

Sai seguía inexpresivo, pero se masajeaba la mejilla, su pálida piel estaba marcándose con la mano de Ino y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le sujeto por las muñecas, esta vez con más fuerza.

–Tenemos que hablar. –dijo mientras miraba a todas direcciones.

La garganta de Ino quemaba. Forcejeo en vano contra el agarre de Sai– Eso tenía que ser en el café, pero llegaste tarde, me ignoraste y coqueteabas con camarera. Perdiste la ocasión.

Sai sonrió ligeramente, casi imperceptible. Pero Ino lo vio.

– ¡¿Te estas riendo de mí?!

–No de ti, de las circunstancias. ¿Estás celosa?

– ¡Suéltame!

–No –le miraba tan fijamente y esa mirada era tan expresiva que ella quería llorar.

Estaba molesta y celosa, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía motivo de ser. Cuando estuvieron juntos, ella hacia esperar a Sai por varios minutos cuando se citaban, incluso llego a hacerle esperar más de una hora por ella. Le ignoraba y coqueteaba descaradamente en su presencia, en su delirio ególatra de considerarse la gran cosa y molesta de que él no la elogiara. Le daba celos a propósito. Sakura le dijo una vez, que su actitud le estaba dejando un mal Karma y que quizá un día las cosas se volverían en su contra.

Años atrás, Ino no entendía que el amor tenía diferentes maneras de expresarse y Sai la amaba, la amaba mucho al punto de soportar lo estúpida que ella había sido por años. Nada duraba para siempre y un día él le dio el tiro de gracia terminando con ella. En ese momento Ino comprendió al fin lo que el amor era. Pues estaba enamorada de él, pero Sai ya no la amaba más. Era gracioso el cómo terminaron.

Ella volvió a mirar a Sai, se veía seguro, bien y saludable. Muy diferente a cómo se veía aquella tarde que fue a su casa con sus cosas en una caja y diciéndole que no quería volver a verla. Se veía enfermo y asustado. Justo ahora ella se veía igual reflejada en sus ojos.

Su agarre no era tan fuerte como antes, pero aun así no dejaba de lastimarle su contacto.

Ino aguantaba las lágrimas– No es justo –dijo con la voz aguda y desviando la mirada– Sé que fui muy mala contigo. No, fui cruel –su voz temblaba– Pero ya me alejaste de tu vida. No puedes citarme aquí sin decirme porque y solamente ignorarme y después besarme. No puedes jugar conmigo de esta manera, me estas lastimando mucho.

Escucho suspirar a Sai y como la tomaba del mentón. Ino tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y le veía borroso, pero sabía que su rostro seguía siendo inexpresivo. Sai saco un pañuelo del pantalón y le limpio las lágrimas con cuidado, después le rodeo con sus brazos por los hombros y la abrazo con cariño. Ino lloro aún más cuando le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza.

Por cosas como aquella se enamoró de Sai. La mayoría de hombres frente a una mujer que llora no sabe qué hacer o dice cosas como "No llores" "Estas siendo escandalosa" "No seas dramática" "Mujeres". Sai nunca le dijo algo hiriente como eso. Le ofrecía un pañuelo y se quedaba a su lado y la abrazaba hasta que se calmara.

Cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron, Sai rompió el abrazo– estas muy roja –dijo mientras le secaba el rostro de nuevo.

–No me mires…. –dijo ella aclarándose la garganta y sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

– Disculpa por lo que hice –dijo sonando algo indeciso– Es solo que… yo no sabía exactamente qué hacer cuando te volviera a ver. Necesitaba saber si…. Ino, tú acostumbras mentirme y ocultarme cosas. Mientes muy bien y lo peor es que logras convencerme. No puedo confiar en lo que dices… por eso necesitaba comprobar la verdad en base a tus reacciones. Yo no quería hacerte llorar, discúlpame.

Ino parpadeo algo confusa. Suspiro– ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

Sai miro hacia ambos lados de la calle– Porque estaba seguro de que tú te irías del país otra vez.

– ¿Por qué me besaste?

–Porque no quiero que te vayas.

Ino se sintió de pronto muy pequeña– Nunca respondiste a ninguno de mis mensajes.

Sai suspiro y volvió a abrazarla, ella envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. Sintió como Sai respiraba en su oído– Porque te quería lejos de aquí –Ino trato de separarse, pero él la presiono más contra el– Ino, escúchame. Yo en serio necesitaba terminar contigo, llegue a no soportarte en absoluto. Tú, odiosa, egoísta y malvada mujer. Tú no me querías. Shsssss… escúchame. Tú no me querías, pero yo a ti sí. Pero de alguna extraña manera llegamos a querernos tú y yo. Porque sé que tú llegaste a quererme. Sin embargo, cruzaste el límite al engañarme. Dejarte ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. Sé que sufriste mucho y sé que también fui cruel. Pero si ahora nos perdonamos tú y yo… Se podría decir que estamos… ¿a mano? No quiero que te vayas, quiero que estemos juntos. Si tú quieres….

Se separaron levemente y Sai le miro con añoranza, ella volvía a tener los ojos brillantes. Sai acerco poco a poco su rostro, dándole a Ino la oportunidad de apartar el suyo, pero no lo hizo. Solamente cerró los ojos. Se besaron más suavemente esta vez.

Sai la llevo de la mano hasta su auto. Le abrió la puerta, como siempre lo hacía.

Una vez dentro, Sai se recostó contra el respaldo del auto y le miro intensamente. Ino también se recostó en el respaldo y le miro de vuelta. Aun mirándose se tomaron de las manos.

–Ahora –dijo Sai meditabundo– necesitamos ir a mi casa.

– ¿Porque? –dijo ella de pronto soñolienta. Supuso que era por el intenso cansancio emocional que estaba viviendo.

–En serio te ves terrible. Quiero que comas algo –le acaricio la mano con el pulgar– y que duermas bastante, se nota que no has dormido bien últimamente.

Ella suspiro– Han sido días bastante agitados.

–Además que te están siguiendo ¿No es así?

Ino frunció el ceño– Sai…

–Trabajo con Danzo –seguía acariciándole la mano– Lo sé todo. Por eso estoy hoy aquí. Por eso esperaba tanto que volvieras. No quiero que me ocultes cosas. Si termine contigo fue porque me usaste cuando lo único que tenías que hacer era pedirme ayuda. Sabes que haría todo por ti.

Ino cerró los ojos. El nerviosismo y la ansiedad volvían a ella– ¿Me mataran a mí también?

–Puede que eso sea lo que ellos planean, pero no lo permitiré. Te quedaras en mi casa y estaremos juntos todo el tiempo.

–Sobre Sakura…

–Si no te hubieras marchado, quizá también hubieras compartido su destino.

–Dijiste que me ayudarías si te lo pedía.

–Y lo mantengo –Sai llevo la mano de Ino a sus labios y le dio un suave beso.

–No huiré más. Lo decidí cuando tome el avión hacia aquí.

–Quizá necesitemos apoyo. Alguien de confianza. Alguien que esté dispuesto a todo.

–Alguien como tú –Sai le miro interrogante– ¿Si yo desapareciera me buscarías hasta el fin del mundo?

–Al precio que fuera. ¿Conoces a alguien así?

Ino suspiro y le miro con dolor. Ella era buena identificando a gente a la cual sería fácil usar– ¿Sabes la dirección de Shisui Uchiha?


	9. ESPECIAL RECUERDOS 1 - AQUEL VIDEO

Saludos, estoy subiendo los capítulos de corrido y sin notas al inicio y al pie, esto porque lo estaba considerando innecesario. Pero en este caso no.

 **Este es un especial, situado en la temporada en que Shisui y Sakura eran muy amigos, y vendría a ser el evento grabado en el teléfono de Shisui que Itachi miró por curiosidad, en el capitulo "Declaración de guerra"**

* * *

 **ESPECIAL 1 - LA HISTORIA DETRÁS DE AQUEL** **VÍDEO**

– ¿Dónde estás exactamente? –dijo Shisui soñoliento. La vida emprendedora le estaba tomando factura, pues su empresa consumía demasiado tiempo y energías… y apenas era enero eso, sin contar su rompimiento con Olivia… Oh, Olivia… era buena chica, pero sencillamente no lograba entenderle a veces (o sea, la mayoría del tiempo) pero no podía engañarse diciéndose que no la extrañaba. De hecho, se había deprimido bastante. Por un momento pensó que era la indicada. Llevaba ya casi medio año guardando luto a la relación y sin ganas de hacer nada ni conocer a nadie.

Pero esa no era una situación que le importara a Sakura "Vamos-a-buscar-problemas" Haruno. No, a ella no le importaba que fuera casi media noche, le llamaba diciéndole que fuera a quien sabe qué lugar. Ella era una mujer adorable, además de su mejor amiga, pero sencillamente su reloj interno para fiesta-trabajar-dormir no estaba ajustado al mismo ritmo que el de Shisui.

Solamente pudo distinguir ruidos extraños de fondo de su suave (estridente, casi a gritos) voz.

– Habla más claro –dijo restregándose los ojos y bostezando– ¿Donde?

Escucho solamente un poco de su voz y más ruido de fondo. Logro distinguir una palabra "Space"

– ¿Vader?

Una risa de fondo– ¡Veeeeennnnn!

Shisui sonrió– media hora.

– ¡Una! –Grito afónica– ¡quiero que vistas elegante, es una noche especial!

Silencio otra vez.

Shisui suspiro y encendió sus luces para después ir al baño. Ya se había duchado antes de dormir, pero su cabello y rostro eran un desastre, lo descubrió mirándose al espejo. Sonrió pensando en que Sakura estaría afónica en aquel karaoke que a ambos les gustaba. El cantinero era de confianza, al igual que los baristas, ella seguramente estaría charlando con ellos en la barra y alejarían a las alimañas.

Shisui suspiro. Años siendo su amigo y aun no dejaba de pensar posesivamente sobre ella. Suspiro una vez más, pensando que era un verdadero descarado. Hacia unos minutos estaba extrañando a Olivia y al pensar en salir de fiesta con Sakura ya la había olvidado.

Negó con la cabeza y se convenció que era normal, que no debía sentirse culpable. Olivia paso a la historia. Ahora volvería a la vida de karaokes y bares a media noche, viajes cortos por el país y lo que se le ocurriera a Sakura. Cuando Itachi se fue de Japón pensó que esos arranques de espontaneidad y necesidad de hacer cosas de un día para otro habían terminado… pero no; Sakura era peor y aún más demandante.

Shisui era un hombre de proyectos. Shisui hacia planes, cosas que debían suceder en determinado tiempo y bajo su control y supervisión. Eso escapaba totalmente de sus manos cuando estaba con Sakura. Le ponía de los nervios el primer año que la conoció, pero como descubrió después, los viajes y salidas con ella era donde más él se había divertido, logrando olvidar el estresante mundo que había allí afuera.

Llego al Karaoke en taxi, no podía conducir allí, no sería sensato. La encontró en la barra. Su cabello largo recogido en un complicado moño y vestida de etiqueta con un elegante y algo corto vestido negro, un delicado collar con un pendiente rojo en forma de pedrusco amorfo y delgado del tamaño del meñique de un bebe era la única joya que tenía encima, combinando perfectamente con el rojo brillante que había escogido para su labial. Se llevaba una copa a los labios cuando lo vio acercarse, le sonrió y dijo algo al cantinero mirándole con sus bonitos ojos. Shisui respiro profundamente, cuando llego a su lado, Sakura se cruzó de piernas en su dirección y estirando su largo y delgado cuello le miro entrecerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que le extendía una copa con la mano.

Shisui no pudo evitar reírse de la actitud dominante de Sakura, como queriendo intimidarlo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y con los ojos clavados en los de ella, desabotono su traje y se sentó a su lado todo lo galante que había aprendido a ser, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la copa que le ofrecía y luego de chocarla contra la de ella la vaciaba de un sorbo.

– ¿Estás sola? –le pregunto mientras pedía otra copa y saludaba con la mano al cantinero.

–Si –dijo ella algo enfurruñada y deslizando su dedo por la superficie de su copa– Invite a Ino, pero tenía planes con Sai. También a Hinata, pero tenía asuntos privados con Naruto.

– ¿Y porque no invitaste a ambos?

– ¿Y ser mal tercio? No gracias.

–Yo te hubiera acompañado.

–Sigues de luto por Olivia –dijo despacio– No quería exponerte a parejas amorosas.

Shisui le miro alzando una ceja mientras bebía otra copa– Pensé que disfrutabas viéndome sufrir.

–Solamente cuando yo te hago sufrir –dijo indignada– además no es sufrimiento en sí, ya que tú lo disfrutas.

Shisui alzo aún más su ceja y luego rompió a reír contagiándola en el acto– no sé cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, pero te aseguro que no soy masoquista. Niña tonta. –le toco la frente con el índice empujándola levemente hacia atrás.

Sakura inflo infantilmente sus cachetes– No soy una niña.

Shisui se rió– Dime, señorita Haruno, ¿porque era tan urgente salir de fiesta hoy? Todavía es miércoles.

Ella pidió otra copa– Es una despedida.

Algo en el interior de Shisui se agito y el licor en su sistema parecía subir de golpe a su cabeza, obligándose a frotar su cuello– ¿Despedida?

Ella asintió sin mirarle– Si, despedida. –tomo su bolso y busco algo allí dentro, saco un sobre y se lo extendió a Shisui, pero se detuvo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Qué pasa?

Shisui sacudió la cabeza– Nada –dijo sintiendo la molestia en su interior y tironeando el sobre que Sakura le ofrecía. Allí estaba la "Despedida". Prácticamente era eso. Una despedida. La despedida de Sakura del mundo de la Gimnasia. Le comunicaban con esa carta que ya no era parte del equipo nacional para las olimpiadas, le agradecían los años que represento a su país, pero que no esperara la convocatoria, pues nunca llegaría.

Shisui volvió a mirar a Sakura, ella ya estaba en su actitud deprimente, había apoyado su mentón en la mano y miraba a la nada. Shisui pidió que prepararan una botella de licor y después de llamar la atención de Sakura, se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. Sakura se veía muy pequeña sentada allí con sus ojos tristes.

Shisui le sonrió y le miro sugerente, al mismo tiempo que resonaba una de sus canciones favoritas. Sakura le regalo una de sus enormes sonrisas y tomo su mano. La condujo hasta la pista de baile y bailaron hasta que Sakura le dijo que se sentía mareada. Para entonces la pista estaba llena y tuvieron que sortear muchas parejas para llegar a la barra, donde su botella les esperaba. Shisui tomo la botella en una mano, Sakura llevo dos copas en su mano libre y los dos, de la mano se internaron nuevamente en la marea de gente, buscando una mesa libre.

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando la botella solamente tenía un cuarto de su contenido, la música en el lugar se había vuelto apacible y ya no tenían que gritar para escucharse.

– ¿La extrañas? –pregunto ella de pronto.

Shisui se lo pensó. De hecho, le costó comprender a quien se refería Sakura. Se sintió un poco ruin. _"Si no la hubieras mencionado, ni recordaría que existió"_

– Solo un poco –mintió.

–No te merecía –dijo con su rostro indignado y bebiendo lentamente su copa.

Shisui sonrió– ¿Ah sí? ¿Tu intuición femenina despertó?

–Tú solo hazme caso.

–Claro, haré caso a los consejos de una pequeña niña ebria –dijo riendo y extendiendo su índice para empujar la frente de Sakura, pero ella lo vio venir y le sujeto el dedo con fuerza.

– No soy una niña –casi sonaba amenazante.

Shisui suspiro– ¿Sucede algo?

–No soy una niña.

Shisui le miro serio y con la mano libre, acaricio la mano de Sakura– Esta bien. ¿Me devuelves mi mano?

– No lo soy. No dirás eso nunca más –sus ojos se estaban volviendo brillantes– Promételo.

Shisui le sonrió tiernamente y llevo las manos de ambos a sus labios, depositando un respetuoso beso en el dorso de la delicada mano de Sakura– Nunca más.

Sakura se relajó y después de soltar a Shisui se llevó una mano al moño de su cabello, liberándolo sobre sus hombros.

–Llévame a casa… –dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

Cuando Shisui salió del karaoke "Vader Space" llevando a Sakura de la mano, no se dio cuenta de que ella traía en la otra la botella de licor. Cuando él le regaño con la mirada ella se encogió de hombros, nada dispuesta a tirarla a la basura.

– ¿Quieres caminar? –dijo mientras la llevaba aun de la mano y ella decidió subirse con sus finos tacones sobre la acera, haciendo equilibrio con sus manos. Ella asintió.

Shisui tenía la cabeza algo embotada y no sabía exactamente a que se refería Sakura cuando le dijo que la llevara a casa. Más específicamente no sabía si ella quería ir a su propia casa o a la de él. Después de todo, ya habían compartido techo una infinidad de veces, tantas que ya no podía recordar exactamente cuántas.

Sakura comenzó a tararear una ya conocida canción para él, "Mal de amores" su canción favorita en todo el mundo. Shisui ponía sus propios tarareos en las partes graves de la canción. Sakura le miraba con su gran sonrisa. Caminaron por un tiempo que él no sabía cuánto fue. De pronto ella dejo de tararear.

–Shisui…

– ¿Si?

–Soy bonita ¿verdad?

Shisui hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse. Algo le decía que esa era una pregunta trampa y cualquier gesto haría que la botella que Sakura llevaba en la mano terminaría estrellada en su cabeza

– Mucho –dijo relajado– He sido la envidia del lugar.

Sakura levanto una ceja, casi exasperada– No exageres. No necesito halagos de auto ayuda.

" _Es la verdad_ " pensó internamente, pero solo sonrió levemente

– sabes que eres bonita. No sé por qué necesitas mi aprobación.

Ella dejó de caminar y se quedó callada por un momento antes de contestarle, pero no soltó su mano. Se volvió a mirarle– No es aprobación, solamente una opinión masculina de alguien de mi entera confianza y que no necesite decirme mentiras.

Shisui se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo " _Entonces si era pregunta trampa_ "

–Ummmm –divago un poco y se acercó mucho su rostro al de ella, como si la estuviera inspeccionando; ella en vez de sentirse incomoda le encaro. Sus bonitos ojos mirándole. Shisui soltó su mano y puso suficiente espacio entre ellos, pensamientos que destrozarían su amistad pasaron por su mente cuando miro sus labios– Hermosa. –Fue lo único que dijo.

Sakura se rió y camino tan rápido que pronto estuvo por delante de él. Casi tropezó con sus altos y delgados tacones en lo que parecía ser una grieta en el pavimento.

– ¡He! –Grito Shisui– eso estuvo cerca –le dijo casi advirtiéndole, pero ella solamente se reía.

Shisui meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y saco su teléfono y comenzó a grabarla. No importa lo mucho que Sakura se embriagara, desde que la conoció, ella nunca se caía aun cuando corría con esos endemoniados tacones de diez centímetros. Cuando ambos despertaran, él le enseñaría el vídeo y reirían por la capacidad de equilibrio de Sakura y de los estúpidos que eran los organizadores de la delegación para las olimpiadas. Ella era toda una Gimnasta.

Sakura aun caminaba tambaleante mientras Shisui la observaba por la pantalla de su teléfono– ¡Espera Sakura! –Ella no se detenía. Si seguía caminando, casi corriendo delante de él, tambaleando y con la botella en su mano, darían una imagen perturbadora– Sakura, suelta esa botella ¿sí? Mi imaginación esta corta para idear una buena y creíble historia si nos detiene la policía.

Eso pareció ser divertido para Sakura, pues se echó a reír con más fuerza, pero de pronto se quedó callada y después arrojo la botella al suelo con fuerza.

–Si te pones a vomitar quedara en vídeo –dijo para distraerla de lo que sea que estaba perturbándole.

Sakura se volvió hacia él y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Sakura corrió hacia él. Shisui soltó el celular para recibirla en sus brazos. Sakura decía algo inentendible mientras lloraba y se escondía en su pecho, él solamente le acaricio el cabello en silencio.

–Shisui –logro entender que le decía con voz entrecortada. Dijo algo más, pero no logro escucharla claramente. Acerco su oído hacia ella– ¿Qué haré Shisui? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

–Tranquila. Yo estoy aquí. –Pero ella solamente lloraba aún más. – Me tienes a mí.

Por un momento escucho la palabra _"Proteger"_

Acaricio nuevamente su cabeza y la abrazaba, ofreciéndole toda la seguridad que podía darle– No te preocupes, te cuidare

Perder la gimnasia debió ser demoledor para ella. Pero aún tenía el violín, además de que hace menos de un mes estaba incursionando en modelaje. Quizá por eso sentía que no era bonita. Las modelos viven en eterna competencia unas contra otras por popularidad.

Después de que ella se hubo calmado, Shisui tomo su mano. – ¿mejor?

Ella asintió en silencio. Rodeo a Shisui hasta llegar a su espalda y de un salto se colgó de su cuello– Llévame a casa. –dijo soñolienta.

Shisui se agacho en una posición incómoda para recoger su teléfono, lo levanto con la única intención de grabar desde arriba como Sakura se encimo sobre su espalda casi como un pequeño bebé mono. La molestaría semanas con eso.

–Y esta es… la prueba irrefutable de que eres una nenita.

Shisui la llevo cargando unos cuantos manzanos antes de tomar un taxi, las cosquillas que ella le hacía en el cuello con su respiración le gustaron demasiado. Decidió llevarla a su casa, su departamento tenía ascensor y era un barrio discreto. La casa de Sakura estaba rodeada de vecinos fanáticos al chisme. Cuando llegaron, Shisui despertó con cuidado a Sakura, ella murmuro algo sobre sus pies y Shisui supuso que le dolían por la mueca que ella hizo. Una carrera en tacones de diez centímetros mientras tambaleaba, después de todo, no era una buena idea.

–Te cargare –le dijo resuelto y ella solamente extendió sus brazos hacia él, demasiado obediente. Shisui se aguantó una carcajada, pero no así el taxista que los miraba entre curioso y divertido. Le dio las gracias y cargo a Sakura en brazos.

Shisui entro al edificio y luego de dar un asentimiento al portero soñoliento, se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

–Buenas noches Charlie –dijo Sakura agitando uno de sus pies. Shisui negó con la cabeza cuando por el rabillo del ojo veía como Charlie, el portero, estrujaba sus ojos y estirándose para ver claramente quien entraba.

–Recuérdame sobornar a Charlie para que no divulgue el que tuve que cargarte –le dijo a Sakura mientras esperaba el ascensor.

–Es amable cuando vengo de visita –dijo acomodando la cabeza contra su pecho.

Shisui blanqueo los ojos por un segundo. Luego se dio cuenta de que el ascensor no llegaba y finalmente, recién noto que había un letrero pegado que decía _"en mantenimiento"_

Miro a Sakura, luego a las escaleras y de nuevo a Sakura.

– ¡Es conmigo con quien deberías ser amable! –dijo casi gruñendo– Hago demasiado por ti. Reza para que no caigamos rodando del segundo piso.

Comenzó a subir grada a grada y sorprendentemente no se sentía cansado, pero si algo mareado. Iba ya por el tercer piso cuando Sakura estiro su cabeza para ver que ocurría.

–El ascensor no sirve –dijo él como única respuesta.

–Shisui…

– ¿Si?

–Ve más despacio. Sacudes mucho. –se quejó descaradamente, ordenándole.

Una vena estaba por estallar en su frente. Había sido cuidadoso todo el camino hasta allí. Aun le faltaban dos pisos para llegar a su departamento. Piso con más fuerza las gradas y la sacudía adrede de cuando en cuando.

– ¡Shisui!

– ¿Pasa algo, princesa?

Ella le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero volvió a acomodarse en su pecho– Si, nada es diferente.

– ¿Perdón?

–Ino es idiota. –Shisui ya estaba por tener jaqueca con esa conversación incoherente, pero ella hablo antes de que él le preguntara como descubrió que su amiga si era idiota la mayoría del tiempo– ¿Sabes? Mi carta de despedida llego hoy por la mañana. Estaba con Ino toda la mañana y parte de la tarde lamentando mi suerte, entonces recibí la llamada de uno de los coordinadores de la selección de Japón para las olimpiadas y me invito a cenar hoy. Ino me dijo que no asistiera, pero yo acepte por las formalidades, pero ese coordinador no fue para nada formal. De hecho… me dijo que esa carta aun no era algo oficial y que las cosas se podían arreglar. Ino hizo la predicción y acertó. Es idiota pero en cuestión de medir intenciones de los hombres, tiene razón... bueno… la mayoría de las veces…

Shisui sudo frio ante sus palabras. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar– ¿Qué paso después?

Sintió como Sakura reía despacio– Mi carta será oficial mañana. Y es definitivamente mi despedida. No creo que nadie quiera volver a "negociar" conmigo después de todo lo que le dije. Salí de allí y fui a Space.

–Cerdo.

–Sí, un malnacido. Todos ellos unos malditos.

Shisui reconoció su pasillo. Se dirigió despacio hacia su puerta. Sakura se quedó callada un momento, pero se removió un poco inquieta y se aferró más a su pecho.

–Shisui… creo que tengo una maldición encima. No me llevo bien con la mayoría de hombres a mí alrededor. Algo debe ir mal conmigo.

–Tú estás bien, no digas eso.

–Es verdad –Sakura sonaba con la voz rota– Mi padre no me quería en su vida. Gaara fue un gran idiota cuando fui amiga de Temari, a Kankuro no le agrado y dudo que algún día le agrade, Sasuke decía que era molesta. ¡Si quiera tú no me soportabas cuando me conociste!

Shisui la recostó en su cama despacio y luego de hurgar en los cajones de su velador, saco un pijama y se lo paso a Sakura.

–Te traeré agua. –dijo dándole intimidad para que se vistiera.

Cuando regreso con un vaso y ya vestido para dormir, Sakura estaba echa un ovillo entre las sabanas. Shisui se sentó a su lado y le tendió el vaso de agua.

–No mencionaste a Itachi ¿Sigue siendo tema tabú?

Ella le miro enfadada, lo cual era bueno. Cuando Sakura se ponía triste lo mejor era distraerla haciéndola enfadar.

– El corona mi lista. Ese egoísta maldito.

Shisui suspiro pesadamente y luego tomo una almohada y una sábana y acomodo un lugar en el suelo alfombrado al lado de la cama.

– ¿Dormirás allí? –ella se asomó por la orilla de la cama.

–Si –dijo frotándose los ojos– Tú duerme en la cama.

Shisui se sentía aun pensativo por las confesiones de Sakura, pensando demasiado en que ella estaba sensible y necesitaría su propio espacio. Aunque habían compartido techo, nunca habían compartido cama para dormir, generalmente dormían en la alfombra sobre los cojines. Era un límite que Shisui no estaba dispuesto a cruzar.

–Mi sofá no es el que solía ser. Además, me duele la espalda. –Le gruño. Callo un momento, recostarse en el suelo estaba acabando con su sentido del equilibrio y la distinción de la profundidad. Sentía que el techo se abalanzaba sobre él. Al ver hacia la cama, Sakura aún seguía mirándole con cara de no creerse lo que estaba viendo– Los hombres de verdad cedemos nuestras camas a las damas a las que cobijamos bajo nuestro techo. No dormirás en la misma cama con un hombre que no vaya a ser tu futuro esposo. Ni siquiera yo. –Sakura seguía mirándole en silencio– No vayas a pisarme cuando despiertes, no pagare por las idioteces que son la constante en las acciones de mi género. Yo soy un hombre, ni se te ocurra ponerme al mismo nivel que ellos.

Shisui cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó, acomodada en una almohada y cubierta con su propia sabana, estaba Sakura recostada a su lado, durmiendo completamente relajada. Shisui torció el gesto. Esa mujer hacia lo que le daba la gana.

Suspiro pesadamente una vez más y se quedó viéndola dormir. Como su pecho subía y bajaba en un compás suave, casi hipnotizante. Tuvo ganas de tocar su cabello, pero no debía. Siguió observándola dormir durante muchos minutos antes de caer en cuenta una vez más, como hacía muchos años, que no veía a Sakura como una amiga. Era cierto que marcó distancias con ella, pero una cosa es no querer hacer algo y otra muy distinta restringirte de algo que quieres hacer…. Y durante toda la noche anterior, desde que la vio sentada en el bar, cuando bailaron, cuando charlaron en la madrugada, también cuando tuvo que cargarla por esas infernales escaleras… una y otra vez pensaba que todo eso era lo correcto, lo más natural del mundo. Que así deberían de ser las cosas.

" _Llévame a casa"_

Esas palabras sonaron a gloria cuando ella las dijo. Esa era la vida que él quería. Que la casa a la que ella quisiera llegar fuera también la suya. Despertar a su lado, como justo ahora lo hacía… poder tocarla…

" _Estoy perdido"_

Pensó con tristeza infinita, porque aunque estaba a centímetros de él, eso era impensable.

La amistad era un preciado tesoro y Sakura era su mejor amiga.

Las relaciones eran complicadas. Él mismo era complicado y Sakura todavía más. Shisui podía tranquilamente ser su amigo, un amigo posesivo, eso sí, pero se entendían y no hubo una sola vez en todos esos años en los que se hubieran alejado por algún tipo de pelea. Ella le comprendía y él a ella. Shisui no sabría como actuar si es que fueran algo más.

Él se aplaudió internamente a sí mismo por su determinación, convencido que solamente había flaqueado esa noche por el alcohol. Ser amigos era más valioso.

Con cariño le acomodo el cabello.

Su amiga, su más preciado tesoro.

* * *

Y pues... así era su amistad. Cuando escribí el capitulo "Declaración de Guerra" ese pedasito de historia donde metí el vídeo me pareció una pequeña injusticia, tenia el capítulo escrito, pero no quiero abusar de los Flash Back, así que pensé mejor en publicarlo como un especial, ademas de que es el primer especial de otros mas, entre ellos... detalles del pasado que se merecen tener un capitulo completo. (ItaSaku :s)

Saludos!


	10. CAPITULO 9 - SI EL CHOQUE NO LOS MATA

**CAPITULO 9**

 **SI EL CHOQUE NO LOS MATA, EL FUEGO LO HARÁ**

Shisui se había quedado dormido en el sillón del estudio que había montado en su casa. Tenía la computadora portátil frente a él y ya se le había agotado la batería. Se froto los ojos y se masajeo la nuca, estaba totalmente adolorido.

A tientas busco el interruptor de la luz y pudo al fin encontrar el camino a su habitación. El reloj de su teléfono decía que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Se sintió nervioso de nuevo. El tiempo seguía corriendo y el aun no sabía exactamente que sería lo primero que haría. Su plan tenía aun algunos espacios en blanco y Madara aún se mostraba reticente a colaborar y sospechaba el porqué.

Su astuto tío quería sacar beneficios a cambio de su ayuda. Shisui no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Eso era caso cerrado. A Danzo Shimura le costó un mundo el encerrarlo y a Shisui le soluciono gran parte de la vida que se mantuviera así.

Al revisar su teléfono leyó un correo de Gaara. Este le informaba formalmente que había sido invitado a prestar declaraciones sobre Sakura. Shisui sonrió, la fase uno del plan estaba llevándose a cabo.

Lo discutió con Gaara aquel día que se reunión con él. Primero tendrían que usar la desaparición de Sakura como un caso de secuestro, una persecución hacia ella de cualquier tipo, algún fan acosador o algo por el estilo. Shisui no podía jugar ese papel porque era imposible demostrar que el supiera algo estando fuera del país. Además, el siendo libre de toda sospecha era libre de moverse a su antojo sin ser vigilado por nadie. Le había costado mucho el comprar al informante de Terumi para que él le comunicara solamente lo que Shisui aprobaba.

" _Pobre Terumi"_ pensó con burla _"La estoy enredando tanto para que cuando se hunda se ahogara antes de darse cuenta"_

Nadie de la ley ni externo lo detendría si es que tenía que ensuciarse las manos, llegados a este punto, el lado salvaje de Shisui estaba enteramente descontrolado. Como aquella vez que golpeo a Sasuke, solamente por el comentario machista e idiota de que Sakura le interesaba pero solamente porque consideraba como un reto el lograr algo con ella.

No mintió a Itachi al decirle que si ella fue lastimada el pasaría encima de quien fuera, aun cuando Sakura también estuviera enredada en todo ello.

Sakura era públicamente una víctima y él se cercioraría que así se mantuviera. Los escándalos no eran nada buenos y si las cosas se ponían feas, ella podría terminar encerrada.

El sobre que Madara le hizo llegar contenía una impecable investigación sobre Sakura y sus actividades de los anteriores meses. Entre ellos, estaba el espionaje industrial.

Sakura, una vez retirada de la Gimnasia olímpica, había incursionado en modelaje, debutando como imagen de una compañía automotriz, compañía que era patrocinadora de Sasuke, además de ser de propiedad de la familia y de la que el mismo Sasuke era dueño en un sustancial porcentaje. Sakura se acercó a él para tener entrada libre allí. Eso explicaba mucho. Si Sasuke sabía que estaba siendo usado o no, a Shisui le era indiferente. Es más, ni le importaba.

Sakura espiaba nuevas patentes de modelos exclusivos de alta gama en vehículos inteligentes que quizá revolucionarían el mercado en los próximos diez años, o al menos eso decía el informe. Obviamente había mucho dinero de por medio. Sin embargo… eso no era todo. Si bien la empresa automotriz tenía las patentes de los equipos para los nuevos autos, la empresa de Shisui era quien equiparía el Software. Eso no era mencionado en el informe, pero Shisui intuía que ese era el siguiente paso para el robo de tecnología del siglo en la historia de Japón.

¿Y porque Sakura estaba metida en todo eso? No se trataba de dinero. Sakura estaba siendo obligada. Por eso se veía tan enferma, tan desequilibrada, tan perdida. Y no le dijo nada.

" _Niña estúpida"_

Volvió a sentir pesar y odio. ¿Y todo eso porque? Claro, la respuesta era sencilla. Lo supo desde siempre.

Itachi, siempre Itachi.

Itachi, el intachable y buen Itachi.

Madara le explico a Shisui que si Sakura se metió en todo ese lío fue para proteger a Itachi de su terrible pasado. Habían amenazado a Sakura con hacer público que Los Padres de Itachi, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha no habían muerto en un accidente, si no que todo fue planeado por nada más y nada menos que su hijo, Itachi Uchiha.

Ni en sus más retorcidos pensamientos Shisui imaginaria algo como eso, pero después de ver la reacción de Itachi al cuestionar su lealtad para con su familia y lo pálido que se puso, algo le decía que todo era verdad. Se preguntó el porqué, y al mismo tiempo pensaba si es que él estando en su posición hubiera hecho lo mismo. No lo sabía, pues era hijo único y nunca tuvo que proteger a un hermano pequeño.

Una llamada le saco de sus pensamientos y una vez vio quien era, otra sonrisa atravesó su rostro. La pieza clave del plan.

–Hola, buenas noches –dijo tratando de sonar distraído. Se suponía que esa llamada debía de ser sorpresa.

–Hola Shisui. Soy Ino, regrese hace poco a Japón. Sabes, es importante que hable contigo ¿Crees que podríamos vernos?

Shisui aguardo unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar, ella había sido demasiado directa– Claro, tu dime cuando.

Ella divago un instante– ¿Podría ser justo ahora? Es muy importante, y tengo el tiempo en contra.

Shisui frunció el ceño. No se lo esperaba. – Claro. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

–No es necesario. ¿Sigues viviendo en el departamento de la zona este?

Shisui arqueo una ceja. Pensó encontrarse con una Ino desvalida y desesperada. Algo no iba bien– Si, donde siempre. ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya por ti? Es algo tarde.

–No te preocupes, estoy bastante cerca de allí. Te veo en quince minutos. Adiós.

–Adiós.

Shisui miro el teléfono con desconfianza. Quizá Ino también tramaba algo. Se revolvió el cabello y se sentó en una esquina de la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas.

Las piezas estaban tomando sus lugares. Itachi haría a Terumi a un lado y recurriría a sus propios informantes y su propia gente para investigar por su cuenta, tardaría unos cuantos días hasta estar enterado de todo; después seguramente se decidiría en cómo actuar, ya que la situación de Sakura era su culpa. Shisui esperaba que se lanzara a lo loco y cometiera errores, así el enemigo se distraería con él y Shisui podría actuar con todo el tacto que requería sus planes.

Terumi, por su lado se sentiría intimidada por la advertencia de Shisui, recurría a Madara, por supuesto. Era una trampa, claro está, había que evitar que ella expulsara veneno cuando la privaran de su privilegiado lugar como mano derecha de Itachi. Desaparecer a Terumi del camino era en lo único que Madara acepto ayudarle, más que nada porque tenía una venganza personal contra ella. Shisui no quería saber con qué le chantajearía Madara, siempre y cuando cumpliera su parte y hundiera a la zorra.

Gaara haría creer a la policía que habían secuestrado a Sakura, esa era la fase uno del plan. Victimizar a Sakura. La versión oficial seria que Ryuuji Haruno no consiguió el dinero necesario para el rescate a tiempo y por tanto, había recurrido a Gaara para lograr salvar a su hija. Gaara ayudaría pero quería al mismo tiempo recurrir a la policía, porque los secuestradores no daban pruebas de vida de Sakura. Fingirían que los tenían a todos ellos vigilados, y por ello Gaara y Ryuuji callaron, hasta el momento en que apareció la cabeza. Los secuestradores siguen en silencio desde entonces, Ryuuji se resignó y piensa que es culpa suya, pues piensa que la cabeza es de su hija, por eso organizo el funeral. Gaara no lo cree así, por eso recurrirá finalmente a la policía.

Después de explicarle a los padres de Sakura que ella no estaba muerta, si no secuestrada y que todo se debía a que ella estaba siendo chantajeada para hacer espionaje industrial, su madre opto por salir del país, al parecer no quería verse involucrada con nada de lo que sucediera en Japón. Shisui la odio mucho más y luego de una fuerte amenaza hizo jurar a esa mujer que no diría nada por el resto de la vida. Ryuuji, por su parte, solo escucho en silencio y dijo que quería que su hija apareciera sana y salva.

La actitud de los padres de Sakura le sorprendió bastante, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que la madre fuera la devota incondicional de los hijos y el padre el desgraciado. Los padres de Sakura tenían los papeles cruzados. Shisui agradeció enormemente a Ryuuji y le prometió hacer todo en su alcance para encontrar a Sakura.

Shisui fue hacia la amplia ventana que daba a la calle, retiro la cortina levemente y vio un auto solitario con la luces bajas y conduciendo despacio por su calle. Se quedó allí unos minutos y vio el mismo auto pasar dos veces más.

Inevitablemente, la conversación que tuvo con Madara en la cárcel volvió a su cabeza, infundiendo algo de miedo y desconfianza en su sistema. Noto sus dedos temblar ligeramente.

" _Tú no aceptas que esa chica está muerta. Crees que está en algún lugar esperando ser rescatada. Y tú quieres ser ese héroe. Te lo digo de nuevo, Shisui, este juego no te traerá nada bueno. Eres mi sobrino y te estoy dando un sabio consejo, deberías tomarlo. Fuiste al sepelio, estuviste presente cuando la enterraron. Quizá sea mejor dejar pasar las cosas así"_

Pensó en lo que arriesgaría, en lo que todos los partícipes de su plan arriesgarían. Puede que se jugaran la vida. Shisui estaba dispuesto, estaba más que enredado en todo ello. Sakura, además de ser la chica de la que estaba enamorado, era su amiga de toda la vida y la única que nunca se apartó de su lado, sin importar cuanto de arruinado estuviera Shisui. Ella debía estar en algún lugar oscuro, sola y sufriendo ¿Cómo podría el dejarlo pasar? Sería una traición. Y aunque la misma Sakura se enojara con él por arriesgar tanto, él no se detendría.

Recordar a Madara llamándole "Héroe de brillante armadura" le provoco un corto ataque de risa.

Shisui no era como Itachi, que había saboteado el auto de sus padres con sus propias manos para lograr proteger a su hermano pequeño, Shisui no hacia las cosas tan personalmente; quizá por eso se ahorraba las culpas. Shisui no tenía un hermano a quien proteger y por el cual, matar si era necesario, pero si tenía a su madre y su determinación no se turbo cuando tendió una trampa a su padre para hacer que todo pareciera un mal trato en el negocio familiar que a él tanto le gustaba participar aun a espaldas de Madara. La mafia estaba llena de peligros y Shisui se las arregló para que la venganza por maltratar a su madre fuera tomada por otras manos. Fue tan perfecto que ni Madara lo supo nunca.

Shisui no era un fanático del gore, pero se las arregló para estar presente mientras todo ocurría. Recordaba tener una gran necesidad de mirar mientras su padre era asesinado. En ese momento solo pensaba en que necesitaba estar plenamente seguro de que ese hombre estaba muerto y que nunca más volvería a sus vidas.

–No soy un héroe, tío –dijo pegando su frente a la ventana de cristal– Hay una muy delgada línea entre lo correcto y lo insano, de la crueldad. No me importaría volver a cruzar. No me asusta… siempre y cuando pueda verla una vez más….

* * *

Era media noche y hacia algo de frio, Itachi podía ver su propio aliento escapando de sus labios. El por supuesto, no sentía el frio. Estaba con un pesado abrigo y unos bien abrigados guantes. Observo por la ventanilla a los rezagados que eran los últimos en salir de alguna fiesta que hubiera por la zona, en su mayoría adolescentes. Uno que otro adulto. Vio una pareja ir a ligera distancia una de la otra y sus risas cómplices.

No podía dejar de pensar en el vídeo que vio en celular de Shisui. Y no precisamente en aquel que podría ser la prueba de que su hermano secuestro a Sakura.

Itachi pensaba en el vídeo en que Shisui acompañaba a Sakura a alguna fiesta y ella completamente ida y con los ojos brillantes. Itachi la conoció entrando por su ventana y oliendo a cigarrillos, sabía que esa era su actitud y manera de ser, aunque en ese entonces se lo atribuía a que era una niña confundida aún y que estaba comenzando a vivir. Cuando estuvieron juntos ella había dejado de tener esos arrebatos, pero cuando se comportaba así, era porque algo la superaba emocionalmente. Como aquella vez que su madre la abofeteo mientras la insultaba por su actitud rebelde. O cuando ninguno de sus padres recordó su cumpleaños y ella creía que la odiaban.

"¿Por qué no enloquecer un poco?" ella solía decir y terminaba llorando. Si Itachi se acercaba le gritaba que no la mirara. Ella le daba la espalda y lloraba en silencio. Itachi ponía de espaldas a ella y enredaba sus dedos con los de ella y esperaba a que se calmara.

Esa era la Sakura que conocía. Muy diferente a la Sakura que vio en ese vídeo. Una Sakura buscando que la consuelen.

" _Tú te fuiste, yo viví aquí. Eventualmente nos volvimos cercanos"_

Las palabras de Shisui aun calaban en su cabeza. Itachi sabía que algo como eso pasaría. Después de todo, Shisui y ella hablaban el mismo idioma en cuanto a sus gustos, solamente que Sakura era extrovertida y Shisui introvertido. Sakura era una protagonista y Shisui un espectador. Cuando los tres iban juntos a algún sitio, a veces Itachi se sentía incómodo no pudiendo seguir sus charlas. Una película extraña, algún comentario sobre un tema en común para ellos. La mirada de Shisui hacia ella, como reconociendo a un igual y la que ella le devolvía muchas veces le ponía de mal humor, pero solo se lo atribuía a ideas suyas.

Ahora sabía que era algo real y no solo producto de su imaginación. Si Shisui se sentía tan atraído hacia Sakura hasta el punto de asegurar que estaba enamorado de ella, Itachi deseaba de todo corazón preguntarle desde cuándo.

Itachi prácticamente interrogo a la señora Ohou sobre la convivencia de ellos dos mientras vivían en la casa.

La Señora Ohou dijo que solo convivieron poco, pues Sakura se emancipo de sus padres y como ya recibía ingresos por su beca cómo Gimnasta y otros más por ser violinista costeo el alquiler de un departamento para ella sola y después de terminar la universidad, una casa que eventualmente compartió con Ino Yamanaka. Pero la Sra. Ohou sabía que Shisui la visitaba seguido o si no, ella pasaba el fin de semana entero en la casa Uchiha. Había ocasiones en la temporada de la universidad, en las que ellos junto a los hermanos Sabaku salían a reuniones y casi acampaban en la sala. La madre de Shisui les animaba a ello y como eran ya casi adultos tenían las suficientes libertades de llegar por la madrugada o casi al amanecer. No siempre seguido, pero sucedía. La señora Ohou tenía una mirada soñadora cuando hablaba de como Shisui cuidaba de Sakura y como ella se portaba como una niña escuchando a un adulto.

En el fondo de su alma, Itachi sentía gran pesar por su amigo, ya que aun sintiéndose así, nunca dijo nada sobre ello y aun después de que el desapareciera del camino, no se aprovechó de la situación, es más, cuido de ella. Todo un caballero. Peor aún, decía que la encontraría y se haría a un lado. Tan noble….

" _Mucho mejor persona que yo"_

Pensó con aun más pesar.

Vio una sombra oscura acercándose a su auto. El teléfono de Itachi vibro.

–Hola –contesto– Espero que el sujeto del abrigo de matón que viene hacia mi auto seas tú.

Una risa gutural se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. El sujeto que se acercaba levanto una mano saludándole.

–Abre la puerta Uchiha, y más te vale que tengas calefacción.

Itachi guardo su teléfono y le dejo entrar. El enorme hombre se sacudió la nieve que tenía encima y sacando un pañuelo de colores se sonó la nariz.

–Buenas noches para ti también –dijo Itachi logrando mantener la seriedad ante tan grotesco espectáculo que brindaba su huraño y nada fino informante. Era el único que conocía pero en quien más confiaba. Le daba un atisbo de nostalgia encontrárselo nuevamente, pues no lo había visto en casi cinco años y no esperaba volver a verlo en su vida. Pero era necesario. Era malditamente necesario.

– Te ves bien, Itachi.

–Tú no del todo, Hoshigake.

–Llámame Kisame, haces que me sienta viejo.

–Como digas, Kisame –hizo su abrigo a un lado y le extendió un sobre a Kisame– Aquí está la mitad del pago. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

Kisame tomo el pequeño y algo abultado sobre y lo guardo en su abrigo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba otro más delgado y grande, extendiéndoselo a Itachi– Siempre a tiempo.

* * *

Sai miraba con desconfianza las luces apagadas de las ventanas del departamento de Shisui Uchiha. A su lado, Ino ya se mordisqueaba el meñique, delicadamente hizo que ella no continuara.

–Te sacaras sangre –le masajeo la palma de la mano.

–No entiendo porque apagaría las luces –miro de reojo a las ventanas– Sabia que vendría. Quizá se durmió. –se volcó hacia el con expresión aterrada– ¿Y si también están tras él?

Sai suspiro, la deducción de Ino era inocente y nada creíble– o no confía en ti… ¿estas segura que podremos usar a Shisui?

Ino asintió– Adora a Sakura. –Dijo con una convicción que no cuadraba con el temblor en sus manos– Si le decimos que está viva… el hará lo que sea.

Sai volvió a mirar hacia las oscuras ventanas– El problema no es mentirle, si no hacer que nos crea.

–Me creerá. Le diré la verdad.

– ¿Y cuál verdad será esa?

Ino se veía molesta, el temblor en sus manos se detuvo– Le diré la verdad. Le diré todo desde el principio, desde esa investigación de viejos archivos que inicio Naruto en la empresa de Itachi, le diré que ordenaron destruir los documentos pero que Sasuke lo impidió. Sobre las visitas que Sakura le hizo a Madara. Lo que descubrimos que hizo Itachi… si no hubiéramos tocado esos papeles… si yo no le hubiera sugerido a Sasuke…

–Para –dijo sobresaltándola– esa no es una verdad, son pesares y remordimientos que solamente están en tu cabeza, Ino. Hay que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a decir allí, si no, el pensara que es tu culpa y no será un aliado, sino un enemigo. Recuerda que lo tenemos que usar para que invierta sus recursos, contactos y a si mismo para llegar hasta el nido de criminales que queremos exterminar.

Ino respiro profundamente– Entonces… ¿qué le diremos?

Sai se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en la estrategia que planeo desde que vio a Ino llorar– No cambiaremos el hecho de que Sakura y tú descubrieron lo que hizo Itachi. Naruto los encamino, pero en realidad no participo en ello y seguramente ni siquiera lo sabe, así que no veo beneficio en implicarle.

–Pero…

–No tiene sentido alguno –la interrumpió, dedicándole una disculpa con un leve gesto, ella asintió– Bien, entonces, llegamos al punto en que de alguna manera, esa información se filtró y comenzaron las llamadas amenazantes hacia Sakura obligándola a hacer esos tratos oscuros a cambio de silencio.

– ¿Qué diremos sobre Sasuke?

–Bueno… diremos la verdad. Que no sabemos si él sabe sobre lo que hizo su hermano o no. Tú y Sakura le dejaron de lado cuando él se puso idiota con Sakura y nació la enemistad entre él y Shisui, Sakura siendo su amiga más cercana obviamente dejo de hablarle. Quizá Sasuke lo sabe… quizá no. Y no hay forma en que el o nosotros podamos preguntarle.

– ¿A quién culparemos por la filtración?

– No podemos culpar a nadie… porque en realidad hasta ahora no lo sabemos ¿o sí? –le miró fijamente, esperando ver algún tic nervioso. Si Sai era sincero consigo mismo, aun no podía confiar del todo en lo que Ino le dijera.

–No me mires así –le siseo– Si lo supiera te lo diría. Hay muchas posibilidades… tantas que me asusta.

Sai sintió un resquemor en el estómago, lo identifico con desagrado. Ino podía ser muy inocente en ocasiones y eso le molestaba mucho. Se rehusaba a desconfiar de sus amigos, pero aun así, era una mentirosa compulsiva. Odiaba eso de ella.

–Bien –dijo tratando de sonar neutral, pero ella le miro interrogante. Siempre era igual, cuando su templanza flaqueaba, ella siempre se daba cuenta– ¿En qué parte de la historia añadiremos que fui utilizado?

Ino rodó los ojos– ¿Es necesario?

Sai asintió– Lo es. Si Shisui era el constante en la vida de Sakura y ella nunca le dijo nada, necesitamos hacer empatía con él. De un hombre engañado a otro.

Ino suspiro derrotada– De acuerdo… ¿Qué te parece si solo le decimos la parte en que robe todos tus contactos y tus contraseñas para buscar información, justo antes de la parte en la que comenzaron los tratos oscuros con Sakura?

Sai miro por un segundo hacia el frente, tratando de no mirar a Ino y revivir aquellos sentimientos de vacío y dolor. Estaba seguro que su expresión cambio, pero Ino estaría tan enojada por recordárselo que ni lo notaria– Tendrás que contarle de tus infidelidades.

–No fueron infidelidades –dijo molesta y roja, sonaba histérica– era necesario. Teníamos que conseguir información.

–Información que pudiste haberme pedido que te ayuda a conseguir. No robar mis contactos, coquetear con ellos, mentirme para salir a citas con ellos. Servirte en bandeja de plata para que esos sujetos que tanto me despreciaban se jactaran de que mi novia me engañaba con ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, Sai había retirado la mano de la de Ino y apretaba con mucha fuerza el volante. Se olvidó completamente de su control, hasta del tono que uso al hablar. Espero no haber asustado a Ino, no podía ni mirarla. Toda la tarde hablando sobre ello, casi un año investigando sobre ello, reflexionando sobre ello y aunque se habían perdonado el uno al otro y aunque él sabía que no había existido infidelidad… el seguía guardándole rencor.

Las suaves manos de Ino se posaron en sus mejillas, haciendo que él se girara a mirarla. Sai giro, pero no la miro directamente al rostro, se detuvo en su pecho que subía y bajaba despacio.

–Mírame –dijo en un susurro.

Sai la miro y se arrepintió al instante. No mintió cuando le dijo que se veía mal. Ella lo tomo como un insulto, pero era más un recordatorio de que él no podría dejar de cuidarla nunca. Sus ojos tenían profundas ojeras, sus labios resecos y sin una gota de maquillaje. A él le gustaba verla al natural, pero cuando oscurecía sus pestañas y delineaba sus ojos sencillamente lo volvía loco. Al abrazarla se dio cuenta de que perdió mucho peso, seguramente ni siquiera comía bien, apenas llegaron a su departamento tuvo que prácticamente obligarla a hacerlo, le preparo la tina para que se diera un baño caliente y apenas salió, él la acurruco en sus brazos e hizo que se durmiera y ella durmió tan profundamente que aunque debían de ir a buscar a Shisui lo más pronto posible, el dejo esa urgencia de lado para no perturbar su sueño. Mientras la veía dormir, le gusto pensar en la idea de que Ino por fin descansaba porque se sentía protegida por él.

–Sé que ya hablamos de eso. Pero no puedo evitar recordarlo ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? –Ella asintió– No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo. –Susurro mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Ino y se acercaba a ella– Te amo.

Ella cerró los ojos y también acerco su rostro al de Sai– Te amo.

* * *

Cuando aporrearon la puerta Shisui no fue de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo y no encendió las luces. Necesitaba a una Ino nerviosa y lo conseguiría.

Abrió la puerta sin quitar la cadenilla y solamente hacer que se viera la mitad de su rostro. – Ino –saludo con calma– ¿Cómo estás?

Ella trato de sonreír, pero al ver la habitación a oscuras detrás de él, su sonrisa murió– Hola Shisui, ¿Todo está bien?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Tus luces…

Shisui trato de parecer sorprendido– Oh, sí. Disculpa, pero me siento cómodo a oscuras. ¿Quieres pasar?

–Solo si enciendes las luces

En la espalda de Ino, Sai apareció de la nada. Ella se veía incomoda.

– ¿Recuerdas a Sai? Le pedí que me acompañara, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar todos nosotros, Shisui ¿Podemos pasar?

Shisui no se esperaba al novio/guardaespaldas de Ino, pero parecía inestable. Recordó que Sakura le dijo que esa relación daba traspiés bastante novelescos, provocados por la actitud demasiado amigable de Ino que no combinaba con el serio y formal Sai, sería fácil manejarlo. Shisui llevo su mano hasta el interruptor de la luz y la habitación a su espalda se volvió brillante.

–Claro, adelante. ¿Quieren té?

–Café –dijo Ino.

–Agua –Pidió Sai casi al mismo tiempo.

Sai e Ino se miraron y parecían tener una batalla mental, Shisui los observo en silencio y luego asintió. – Pónganse cómodos. –les dijo antes de ir hacia la cocina.

Cuando Shisui volvió a su sala, Ino y Sai estaban sentados lado a lado en el sofá, el tomo el individual y les miro expectante. – No esperaba visitas –dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su té y veía que Ino bebía el café mientras Sai le miraba como si fuera a regañarla– Pero por supuesto que te recibiría Ino. ¿Te quedaras más tiempo en Japón esta vez?

Ino suspiro– No lo sé Shisui. Vine a Japón por el mismo motivo que tú. El velorio de Sakura.

" _Apela al sentimentalismo"_ pensó mientras miraba sus ojos tornándose brillantes, la vio llorar ese día y su dolor no parecía falso. _"Interesante"_ pensó.

–Me entere por las noticias –respondió el, con la voz cargada de todo el pesar que podía fingir– Fue un Shock. Yo debía de volver en navidad para pasarla con ella y con los Sabaku. Aun ahora no lo puedo creer. ¿Sabes? Es bueno que hayas venido. Yo era su amigo más cercano, pero no confió en mí. Tú eras su amiga más cercana… quizá a ti te menciono algo que ayude a saber más sobre lo que le paso…

Ino se quedó en silencio por un muy largo tiempo. – ¿Sabías que el ataúd estaba vacío? –Dijo sin mirarlo– Sai me lo dijo. La policía no ha podido identificar la cabeza que encontraron. Su cuerpo no aparece…

–Sabia lo del ataúd –dijo fingiendo sonar anonadado, no le costó fingir y se sorprendió a si mismo escuchándose autentico– pero lo del cuerpo…

–Shisui –dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas– Lo siento tanto. Debimos decirte. ¡Debimos decirte desde el inicio! ¡Se lo dije a Sakura muchas veces, le dije muchas veces que tu podías ayudarnos, pero ella pensó que no debías estar enterado! ¡Ella decía que era para protegerte… pero ella…! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Es que ya no puedo con todo esto!

Shisui perdió su temple en ese preciso momento. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba de pie, sujetando a Ino de los hombros y haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Ella solo se dejó llevar y seguía llorando.

– ¿Qué me estás diciendo Ino? –Dijo con la voz filosa– ¿Qué tú no puedes con esto? ¡Tú estabas enterada de todo, pero aun así la abandonaste! ¡Te fuiste! ¡No tienes derecho a sentirte mal por Sakura!

En el siguiente instante, Shisui sintió un frio tubo de metal en la sien y el familiar sonido de un seguro de pistola siendo retirado.

–No lo diré dos veces, suelta a Ino y no la vuelvas a tocar.

Shisui lentamente soltó los hombros de Ino y ella cayó derrotada sobre el sofá, mientras trataba de detener sus lágrimas. Shisui levanto las manos y trato de serenarse lo más rápido posible, pero sencillamente no podía recuperar su temple. Podía reconocer una mentira cuando la escuchaba, aunque viniera de una mujer llorando. Ino era hábil, debía reconocérselo. Ellos estaban tratando de mentirle. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sai, este no bajaba el arma. Lentamente se volvió hacia el con las manos en alto, debía poner extrema calma con ese chico, era tan peligroso como el mismo.

– ¿Por qué vinieron a mi casa? –dijo tratando de desviar la atención, si lograba que ellos pensaran que el actuaba fuera de sí y vulnerable, sería más fácil averiguar sus intenciones y que ellos se confiaran y fueran menos cuidadosos. – No vaya a ser para pedirme perdón por algo que no puedo perdonarles. –se giró hacia Ino– A quien le debes perdón ya murió. No salvaras tu conciencia con todo esto.

Ino se estrujo el rostro con una mano y se sorbió la nariz– Vinimos aquí a hablar.

Shisui soltó una carcajada amarga– Para hablar no se necesitan armas.

Ino miro suplicante a su novio– Sai… baja esa arma por favor.

–Si Sai, baja esa arma. No eres un matón.

Sai le miro sin expresión alguna– No soy un matón, solo defiendo lo preciado para mí. Si yo me pusiera loco y zarandeara a la persona más importante para ti en tu presencia ¿qué me harías?

Shisui suspiro– Supongo que golpearte hasta que perdieras el sentido.

Sai bajo el arma y la guardo– Ino dice que eres de confianza, yo creo que eres peligroso, pero la charla que tendremos es necesaria. Es posible que sientas que Ino ha traicionado a Sakura, pero todo tiene un motivo y venimos aquí para que tú lo sepas.

Shisui miraba con desconfianza de Sai a Ino– ¿Por qué?

–Si la policía aún no encuentra el cuerpo es porque no hay cuerpo que encontrar –dijo Ino mientras aún se estrujaba los ojos y su voz estaba rota– Sakura aún está viva.

* * *

Kisame miraba con atención a Itachi mientras el guardaba el sobre. Tenía unas pesadas ojeras que no tenía cuando lo conoció. Le parecía un buen tipo, pero el más que nadie sabía que era un sujeto que no se podía tener de enemigo.

– ¿No lo contaras? –dijo Itachi mientras Kisame guardaba su sobre en la gabardina.

Kisame se rió y con ganas– Nah. Sé que se puede confiar en ti. –Itachi suspiro por lo bajo y miro por la ventana y puso el sobre que le entrego Kisame en el asiento trasero. – ¿no lo leerás?

Itachi le miro inexpresivo– supongo que… puedo confiar en ti.

Kisame le sonrió descaradamente– Ya que estamos en la hora de las confesiones, he de decir que hace unos días vino un sujeto extraño a verme, ofreciéndome información sobre tu novia desaparecida. Tenía un vídeo de lo que parecía un secuestro. En mi rubro, la competencia no es tan colaborativa. Me pareció raro, así que si lo ves… quizá sea falso.

–Espero que sea falso –dijo Itachi quedamente– Dicen que podría ser mi hermano menor secuestrando a Sakura, quien por cierto, no es mi novia desde hace más de cuatro años –y antes de que Kisame pudiera replicar, Itachi le corto– Necesitare que busques al sujeto que quiso compartir ese video y verifiques que sea falso.

– ¿Y si es verdadero?

–Si Sakura está muerta, Mi primo matara a mi hermano.

–Shisui Uchiha ¿matando a alguien de su familia? –Kisame se sentía anonadado. El primo de Itachi era lo más lejano a la manera de actuar de los Uchiha– Eso es difícil de creer para mí. Investigue al chico y esta tan limpio como una inocente ave. Ni siquiera tiene multas de tránsito.

Itachi tomo entre sus manos el volante del auto y miraba fijamente al frente– Shisui me dijo que lo haría. Él es la persona más cercana a mí después de mi hermano, pero estuve fuera cuatro años y no sé qué tanto ha cambiado. No sé si lo hará, pero no me gusta subestimar a las personas.

Kisame sonrió mientras Itachi le miraba entre confundido y curioso. De verdad le agradaba Itachi. Cuando lo conoció le subestimo y decidió jugar con él. En aquel entonces despreciaba a las personas de posición acomodada. Itachi era un niño rico que no sabía nada de lo dura que era la vida. Todos conocían a su peligrosa familia y cuando el busco contratar a un informante nadie quiso trabajar para él. Solamente a Kisame le pareció divertido saber a qué quería jugar el niño rico.

Itachi ni siquiera tenía el dinero para cumplir la tarifa de investigación y logro convencer a Kisame de pagarle una parte primero y la otra en cuanto tuviera el dinero, incluso negocio intereses. Kisame solamente le ayudo por curiosidad y diversión. Cuando en un día de invierno como en el que justamente estaban y Kisame le dio toda la información que Itachi pidió, el encontró la única solución a sus problemas en asesinar a sus padres. Kisame recordó haberse reído de él. Burlándose, porque si esa era la única salida, Itachi estaba perdido. El muchacho no tenía dinero, y aunque lo tuviera para pagar a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio que el necesitaba, nadie lo haría. ¿Quién sería tan idiota para matar a la realeza de la mafia por petición de un muchacho?

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba que Itachi necesitaba a sus padres muertos.

Después de reírse de él, Kisame se compadeció de él, dándole una práctica solución.

– _Unos cortes en cables en la parte interna de un auto no son rastreables por la policía, Se corta los cables de freno y se desactivan las bolsas de aire, además, con otro mecanismo, se corta la dirección del auto. Si con todo eso no mueren, si es que pones algún componente inflamable en ellos que se queme cuando el auto choca, se descarta que han sido cortados además de que incendiara el auto._

 _Si el choque no los mata, el fuego lo hará._

Recordaba su aterrado y lloroso rostro mientras Kisame le entregaba una revista para autos del mismo modelo que el de sus padres que tenía todas las indicaciones para cometer el delito.

– _Veremos de que material estas hecho, Itachi Uchiha. Has honor a tu sangre._

En ese entonces, Kisame estaba seguro de que Itachi no lo haría. Volvería a casa y se lamentaría por su suerte. Sus padres le pagarían terapia y si de esa manera Itachi no lograba olvidar, se volvería adicto o alcohólico para no prestar atención a su alrededor o sencillamente viajaría a otro continente y olvidaría todo sobre sus padres entregando a su hermano pequeño, Sasuke Uchiha, a otra familia de la mafia por un mal negocio que exigía pagar una deuda de sangre por otra.

Pero Kisame subestimo a Itachi.

Se olvidó un tiempo del muchacho Uchiha y solamente lo recordaba como una experiencia más en su trabajo, incluso llego a dar por perdido el dinero que Itachi aún le debía.

Ni siquiera había pasado dos semanas cuando en la televisión de un bar que no podía recordar las noticias anunciaban un terrible accidente de carretera en el cual el matrimonio Uchiha había perdido la vida y veía nítidamente a Itachi y a quien debía de ser su hermano menor vestidos de negro llevando cada uno de ellos una urna en la que seguramente estaban los restos incinerados de sus padres. Kisame recordaba haber brindado por Itachi Uchiha esa noche, igual que todo el bajo mundo de Japón. Un nuevo príncipe de la mafia había nacido y Kisame lo conocía antes que nadie, es más, hasta le debía gratitud. En ningún momento le sorprendió que el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha se presentara un día en los lugares que el frecuentaba y le diera el dinero que le debía, intereses incluidos.

Kisame le miraba con orgullo. Y esa manera de ver al joven Uchiha aún no desaparecía.

– ¿Qué harás con tu primo? ¿Lo mataras?

–Evito pensar sobre ese tema.

– ¿Pero?

–Cuando tenga más información lo decidiré.

–Sakura Haruno posiblemente este viva. Si tu hermano no está implicado… supongo que tu primo no tomara acciones en su contra.

Itachi le miro con auténtica preocupación reflejada en sus ojos– Es imperativo que averigües los detalles de porque Sakura estaba involucrada con esa organización de ladrones. Necesito saber la razón. Quiero descartar que todo esto sea mi culpa. Si es así… quizá Shisui quiera matarme a mí…. Y si Sakura está muerta… quizá yo lo deje.


	11. CAPITULO 10 - DANDO TUMBOS

**CAPITULO 10**

 **DANDO TUMBOS**

A veces Shisui no sabía que hacer consigo mismo, odio aquí, odio allá. Preocupación en un extremo de sus pensamientos, melancolía, ira interna… y anhelo. Mucho anhelo.

La noche anterior a recibir las noticias sobre Sakura, se había pasado la madrugada en un bar de Noruega mirando las viejas fotos que tenía con Sakura. Sonriendo y bebiendo sorbo a sorbo una cerveza que no era tan mala. Se fue de allí después de las tres de la mañana a su hotel y también soñó con ella esa noche, llevaba toda la semana soñando con ella. En esa ocasión, su sueño era más bien un recuerdo que se modificó en su mente.

En el sueño, Shisui se sentía desolado (tan desolado como las primeras semanas que llego a Europa… de hecho, si lo pensaba bien, esa desolación aún estaba presente) e inmensamente triste mientras jalaba su maleta rumbo a la entrada del aeropuerto. Para ser un viaje de meses, su maleta era muy pequeña, pero tenía la billetera equipada con una variedad multicolor de tarjetas internacionales. Pensaba en su madre, en su empresa, en los Sabaku, en Sakura… y cuando iba a embarcar, fue como si la hubiera invocado, porque ella estaba allí en el aeropuerto. En el sueño también tenía esos jeans y esa playera con ese abrigo con capucha… hasta sus zapatos eran iguales. Le buscaba con la mirada, llevaba sus manos a sus labios y le llamaba, como había ocurrido en la realidad. Shisui sentía el aleteo de la esperanza en el estómago y no quito su vista de ella mientras se acercaba. En los parlantes de aeropuerto, se anunciaba que era la última llamada para abordar los vuelos internacionales y ella seguía mirando a todos sitios y le seguía llamando a gritos mientras los últimos al llamado del abordaje le empujaban al pasar.

Cuando Shisui le toco el hombro, ella se giró, estaba llorando. _"Perdóname, por favor, perdóname"_ ella le decía, como había sucedido en la realidad.

En el sueño, Shisui le abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, que lo único que quería que ella estuviera bien. Sakura sonreía y lloraba y le decía las palabras soñadas: que quería escapar de allí, que quería marcharse, dejarlo todo, desaparecer. Él la abrazaba contra su pecho y sentía que todo su futuro comenzaba en ese mismo momento.

Cuando despertó, se refregó los ojos con fuerza. La herida seguía abierta y Shisui, con sus sueños y pensamientos estancados en Sakura, no hacía más que echarle sal. Shisui no se curaría su mal de amores; alejarse no había servido de nada. Estaba al otro lado del mundo y en lo único que pensaba era en volver y saber cómo estaba ella. Había desconectado sus datos del teléfono, no había tocado un solo acceso a internet y las noticias eran en un idioma que no conocía.

Una semana soñando con ella y ese último sueño fue decisivo, si no sabía algo de ella ahora, sabía que cuando la viera en Navidad como había prometido, solamente se haría más daño. Lo primero que hizo, fue conectarse a internet y escribir el nombre de Sakura Haruno en el buscador; el primer resultado, fue un titular:

" _SAKURA HARUNO: EL MISTERIO ALREDEDOR DE SU MUERTE"_

Todo había dado tumbos desde entonces. Recordó haber llorado cuando leyó ese titular y que siguió llorando cuando leía ese reportaje sobre aquella cabeza que había sido encontrada hacía un día y que Sakura llevaba desaparecida desde Noviembre. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar su billetera y la ropa que había desperdigada por la habitación de su hotel, tomar un taxi e ir al aeropuerto. Ya allí, más calmado, fue a los baños y después de lavarse el rostro y haber logrado que su voz sonara entendible, llamó a Gaara.

Gaara contesto al instante y él le puso al tanto de todo, también se oía mal y hablaba despacio, como si no pudiera hacerlo. Cuando terminaron de hablar, le agradeció haber aparecido. Shisui se disculpó por desaparecer y le agradeció por no recriminarle nada. Shisui prometió estar en Japón lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Llego a Japón por la madrugada. Ya un poco más calmado, Shisui volvió a visitar los baños y se refregó los ojos y miro con pesar sus propias ojeras. Se encerró en uno de los servicios y volvió a llamar a Gaara y él, soñoliento le dijo que habría una ceremonia de sepelio más tarde ese día. Shisui agradeció con la voz rota y lloró un poco más, no quería descomponerse en esa ceremonia.

Cuando salió del baño, completamente vacío de lágrimas, se vio al espejo y se sintió furioso consigo mismo. La tristeza había pasado, quedaba el dolor y la sed de venganza. Tétricamente y cayendo en un estado de sadismo desenfrenado estaba pensando en que hacer primero para encontrar a las personas que dañaron a Sakura de esa manera tan cruel, imaginando cosas cien veces más crueles que hacerles a esas personas.

Su teléfono sonó, era Gaara, quien decía que acababan de confirmarle que ese ataúd estaba vacío, que esa cabeza no podía ser identificada y que no aparecía ningún cuerpo. Que quizá, esa no fuera Sakura. Shisui respiró hondo, se lavó el rostro y salió de allí, fue a un hotel, compro un traje, flores y se dirigió al salón donde sería la ceremonia.

Todo había dado tumbos desde entonces, tenía los indicios, los hechos, pero no la historia desde adentro. Ino si, y sentada frente a él en su sala, aseguraba que Sakura estaba viva y que iba a contarle como ocurrió todo.

" _O me contara lo que quiere que yo crea"_

Pensó tratando de mantenerse calmado. Alguien había traicionado a Sakura y había sido culpable de que ella hubiera desaparecido en primer lugar. Nunca perdonaría a esa persona. Y si no encontraba a Sakura sana y salva, esa persona la pasaría muy mal. Las ideas sádicas de venganza volvían a su mente con ganas.

* * *

Ino miraba nerviosa sus propias manos. Shisui le miraba de una manera que nunca le había mirado antes. Siempre había sido amable con ella y nunca, jamás le había levantado la voz, era todo un caballero.

Muchas veces bromeaba con Sakura, diciéndole que Shisui debería ser su opción romántica número uno. Ino, acostumbrada a ser la que todos miraran y coquetearan con ella… se sintió muy celosa y con el ego herido cuando conoció a Shisui y ni siquiera le miro más de tres segundos, volcando toda su atención en Sakura, algo que siguió haciendo los años siguientes.

Se sentía insegura y no sabía exactamente como manejaría todo…. Reacomodo sus ideas y miro por un momento a Sai, eso la tranquilizo, le dio la certeza de saber que si algo salía mal, ella no estaba sola.

–Todo comenzó en Febrero. Sabes que soy analista, me subcontrataron para hacer el descarte de la documentación de la Corporación de los Uchiha que ya era obsoleta. Es un procedimiento que se hace cada cinco años, se hacen actas… y también copias digitales de la documentación que podría ser importante…

–Conozco ese procedimiento. Mi empresa hace lo mismo. ¿Solo estabas tú allí?

–No… Karin Uzumaki, una prima lejana de Naruto trabaja conmigo. También la habían subcontratado. Naruto no la conocía mucho, así que muchas veces almorzaba con nosotras y luego comenzó a venir a nuestra área de trabajo para supervisar… también era su trabajo, Itachi se lo había encargado.

– ¿Itachi? Pero él no estaba en el país a principios del año.

–Claro que no –Ino suspiro– Las decisiones operativas de la corporación eran tomadas por una junta de asesores, esa es la imagen oficial, pero la realidad allí dentro, es que Itachi tomaba las decisiones finales desde el exterior. Naruto era algo así como su mano derecha, si Itachi era la voz de mando, Naruto era la voz que le sugería o le hacía dudar ciertas cosas. Incluso llegue a enterarme de que él era el único que tenía su número personal.

Shisui tenía una taza de té en las manos y le daba unos lentos sorbos– Supongo que por eso Sasuke acostumbraba estar de mal humor.

Ino hizo una mueca sin querer– En realidad… fue Sasuke quien dejo esa tarea. A él no le gusto eso de ser una mano derecha. Por eso era más cercano a Madara… hizo amigos ricos y…

–Y como era un fanático de los automóviles de carrera, ayudo a fundar una marca. Se la historia de mis primos, Ino. Revisabas esa documentación ¿Qué paso después?

–La revisión termino, pero Naruto vino un día y nos encargó hacer una tarea extra, la cual era retener datos sobre inversiones en eventos de todos aquellos años. Quería hacer una campaña impresionante y quería comparar datos de aquellos últimos cinco años para no exceder un presupuesto y el consejo no se pudiera negar… entonces, mientras hacíamos esa tarea… Karin encontró un dato extraño… fue…. Bastante perturbador en realidad. Hace cinco años, la corporación era manejada por el directorio a la cabeza de Madara, la misma posición que Itachi tiene ahora, y el papel que lleva ahora Naruto, lo desempeñaba Fugaku Uchiha. Karin dio con una salida de dinero muy cuantiosa… esa salida de dinero tenía como fin… –Ino dudó– había un correo impreso… allí decía que ese dinero era para gastos funerarios. Pero la fecha, la fecha era de una semana antes de la muerte de los padres de Itachi… ¿Cómo podían existir gastos funerarios antes de ese accidente? Nos pusimos muy nerviosas. Karin quería hacer como que no vio nada…

Shisui se puso pálido– Pero tú no hiciste caso…

Otra ardiente lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Ino– No… –dijo despacio– Karin siguió trabajando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, dijo que seguramente debió ser un error y marco los papeles como desechables… yo me dedique a comprobar si acaso había alguna otra prueba de que descartara un error...

– ¿Las encontraste?

Ino suspiro pesadamente– La prueba llego solo un día después. Naruto llego malhumorado al almuerzo y dijo que Itachi prácticamente le había prohibido que sacara datos de aquellos años, ya que no quería que futuros proyectos se basaran en los números que no eran de confianza durante la administración de Madara… Yo no hubiera sido desconfiada si solamente nos hubieran dicho que reacomodáramos el trabajo…. Pero en vez de eso, Itachi ordeno la destrucción inmediata. Era como si quisiera ocultar algo… –Ino se recordó a sí misma buscando entre los documentos los eventos que siguieron en fechas siguientes en la más pura intromisión a documentación que ella no debía de tocar– Entonces…yo… yo decidí que era mejor recurrir a Sasuke. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Si algo malo ocurría allí, si había alguna prueba más… ¡Iba a ser destruida!

–Y tú no podías permitir eso, claro que no…

Ino lloro aún más– Sasuke impidió la destrucción de documentos, lidio con ese tema directamente en la corporación y me pidió que trabajara con Neji Hyuga, quien era su hombre de confianza en lo que tiene que ver con sus operaciones personales. Neji tenía accesos que yo no y Sasuke decía que confiaba en mí, pero que no podía descentralizar los accesos para permitirme a mí mirar libremente. Para eso Neji estaba allí.

Shisui tenía una mueca de dolor– ¿Por qué comienzo a pensar que Neji no murió accidentalmente?

Ino soltó un sollozo. Neji… tan caballeroso, tan amable. Era frio y serio, pero nunca le trato mal, y aunque todo estaba poniéndose oscuro y peligroso, apoyaba la idea de Sakura acerca de que ella debía de salir del país. _"Es lo mejor para ti, Ino"_ le había dicho. _"¿Qué pasara contigo?"_ le había preguntado ella llorando _"Soy un Hyuga, no me pasara nada. No se atreverían."_

Ahora Neji estaba muerto.

Ino se restregó el rostro con las manos, tan fuerte que sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo– ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!

Sai se acercó al instante y pasándole la mano por la espalda, la reconforto ofreciéndole un hombro para que se sobrecargara en él. En medio de su dolor interno, podía oír a Sai hablando.

–Algo paso en esa temporada. Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo, pero alguien habló. De las personas que sabían sobre esa irregularidad, alguien lo hizo. Alguien dijo que quizá, la muerte de los Uchiha fue provocada. Yo aún no trabajaba con Danzo en ese entonces, solamente después de que pase a ser su secretario personal, llegue a enterarme que Sakura Haruno estaba metida en problemas hasta el cuello. Un grupo de ladrones industriales se pusieron en contacto con ella y la obligaron a relacionarse con Sasuke Uchiha para ser una espía industrial y robar patentes de piezas de la empresa de automotores de la que él era dueño en parte, con la amenaza de que si no lo hacía, se revelaría que Itachi Uchiha había sido quien planeo esas muertes. No sabemos si realmente ellos tenían la certeza o sencillamente escogieron acusar a Itachi para ejercer control sobre Sakura, ya que ella fue su novia… pero ella comenzó a trabajar con ellos. Después, ella debió haber hecho algo mal, ya que las primeras pruebas llegaron a manos de Danzo. El investigo por supuesto, y ahora tiene buena parte del camino recorrido, se puso en contacto con Sakura y le ofreció un trato… los Padres de Itachi están muertos hace años… pero esa organización que tenía en sus manos a Sakura es internacional. – Sai hizo una pausa– Danzo considero más valioso atrapar a esa organización que poner en la cárcel a Itachi por un ya declarado accidente…

Ino seguía apoyada en el hombro de Sai cuando hablo despacio– Después de que comenzamos la investigación, Neji y yo fuimos los siguientes en ser amedrentados con llamadas amenazándonos para que "dejemos de meternos donde nadie nos llama". Al parecer, Karin también, porque me busco y estaba aterrada y me dijo que saldría de la ciudad de inmediato, no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Hubo una llamada aún más aterradora, Sakura se veía realmente desesperada, y fue justo después de que tú le dieras un golpe a Sasuke. Era una amenaza directamente para Sakura. Creo que la organización creía que tú sabias que ocurría y por eso lo golpeaste, así que la amenaza a Sakura se extendió a nosotros. Sakura nos reunió a mí y a Neji para pedirnos que dejáramos el país…

–Y tú decidiste marcharte…

–Sakura y Neji pensaron que era lo adecuado. Necesitaban a Sakura y Neji era demasiado importante para que le hicieran algo. Yo era desechable… así que lo mejor era que me marchara… pero yo insistí en quedarme y ayudar a Sakura.

Sai asintió– Para entonces, Sakura ya tenía el trato con Danzo, así que para acabar el problema de raíz, Sakura, Ino y Neji decidieron que podían hacer algo ellos mismos.

Ino se sorbió la nariz– Sai tenía acceso a datos de la policía y robe sus claves. Me relacione con los superiores a los que podría sacar información sobre quienes estaban detrás de esa organización…. Y también con personas fuera de la ley… mientras Neji se encargaba de la manera más discreta posible suplantar las patentes buenas con unas inservibles. Así el robo no era un hecho… para proteger a Sasuke.

Sai tenía otra vez esa expresión de enfado– Después de eso, Ino finalmente logró que uno de esos sujetos creyera que era su novia o algo por el estilo e Ino le siguió el juego y ese sujeto dejo caer la información que cierta ocasión, de que de los viejos socios de esta organización Madara era el más accesible a chicas jóvenes.

Ino asintió– Quise hablar con Madara personalmente, pero entonces Sakura intervino… y dijo que hablaría personalmente con él… Ninguno de nosotros sabe que pasó en esa reunión… pero cuando Sakura salió de allí desapareció un tiempo, cuando la volvimos a ver, dijo a Neji que no volviera a hablarle, que no dijera nada a Sasuke, pero que no abandonará el trabajo de suplantación que estaba haciendo. Y prácticamente me hecho del país, ella misma me llevó al aeropuerto. Fue allí cuando me dijo sobre lo que Itachi hizo. Pensamos que Madara se lo confirmo y que por eso actuó así, por eso no quería que Sasuke supiera nada. Yo le rogué… le suplique que recurriera a ti… a los Sabaku… incluso a Itachi, pero ella dijo que solamente pondría en peligro a los que supieran de ello. Para entonces yo ya había terminado con Sai… así que no teníamos idea de que planeaba Danzo. Sakura dijo que confiaría en él, que esa era ya su única opción. Dijo que estaría a salvo…

Shisui suspiro– Y entonces te fuiste…

Ino asintió– Me obligo a hacerlo… dijo que yo solamente sería una rehén más…

– ¿Quién era el otro rehén?

–Neji, Hinata… Hanabi… Lo amedrentaron con hacerles daño a sus primas si es que hablaba con Sasuke.

Sai se aclaró la garganta– Yo supe de esos arreglos solamente cuando Sakura fue declarada desaparecida. Danzo estaba al borde de un arranque de rabia y me confió su investigación. Supimos del vídeo donde pareciera que se llevan a Sakura desde antes de que apareciera la cabeza. Me uní a la investigación y de momento solamente podemos identificar a uno de los miembros. Uno es un hombre llamado Orochimaru, es de Japón y creemos que es el nexo con los demás criminales internacionales. Tienen tratos de todo tipo y con todas las esferas que puedas imaginar. Sabemos también de buena fuente que trato de hacer negocios con la corporación que maneja Itachi… pero nunca se cerró ninguno. No sabemos exactamente qué ocurrió con Neji o si su muerte tiene que ver con todo esto… pero definitivamente Sakura no está muerta.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ino y Sai se miraron el uno al otro. Fue Sai quien habló– Porque la transacción aún no se realizó. Las patentes salieron pero nunca fueron entregadas, porque debimos atrapar a esos sujetos cuando se hiciera la entrega… además… solo apareció una cabeza…. Pensamos que este espectáculo sobre la ceremonia… ese funeral, la cabeza… todo fue para atraer a los conocidos de Sakura… tanto los de Japón como los que estaban fuera…

Ino le miro tratando de comunicarle toda la tristeza que sentía– Tú… Gaara también estaba fuera, e Itachi tenía que irse del país en noviembre, pero sigue aquí. De alguna manera… la deben de necesitar con vida, para influenciar a alguno de ustedes tres.

Shisui les miraba en silencio– Tú también estabas fuera del país.

Ino suspiro– Yo no soy dueña de ninguna corporación, Shisui.

* * *

Mei miraba con irritación al guardia que la miraba lascivamente en el lugar donde le revisaban su solicitud de visita a las dependencias de los guardias antes de dejarla entrar en las celdas de Madara Uchiha, quizá el preso más famoso de allí dentro.

– ¿Motivo de visita? –pregunto el oficial.

Mei rodó los ojos– Creo que la solicitud escrita deja claro esa cuestión, oficial.

EL sujeto le sonrió con desgano– Es una formalidad, señorita. –Dijo entregándole de nuevo el documento– No puede ingresar con ese bolso, deberá dejarlo aquí.

–No hay problema –dijo guardando el documento.

–Tampoco celulares, cámaras, filmadoras, radios, ni otros aparatos de ese tipo. Tampoco bebidas ni comestibles. Política del establecimiento. –El oficial se puso de pie extendiendo un aparato que detectaba el metal. Mei pensó que era ridículo, sin embargo extendió los brazos– Rutina –dijo a modo de disculpa, mientras pasaba el aparato por sobre su ropa– le sorprendería saber la lista de enemigos que podrían planear el asesinato del Señor Uchiha, no podemos permitir un evento así en nuestras dependencias. No en mi turno.

Mei suspiro pesadamente y cuando el oficial le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, pensaba en lo complicado que debió ser para Kabuto el lograr conseguir una grabación de Madara. Su alarma interna se encendió. Le costó mucho conseguir un permiso de visita. No era complicado para familiares, lo que explicaba la rapidez con la que Shisui habló con el apenas llegar. Mei había tramitado su permiso desde hacía dos días y solamente se aprobó porque Madara acepto verla. Incluso eso le ponía nerviosa. Algo no iba bien. Mei lo sabía.

Pasaron media docena de puertas de seguridad y por varias estancias, después, llegaron hasta un largo pasillo con una pesada puerta de metal con una pequeña ventana.

El oficial toco y otros dos policías desde adentro abrieron con cara de pocos amigos.

–Me despido aquí, señorita –dijo el oficial, dándose vuelta y caminando tranquilamente mientras se iba silbando.

Mei saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y avanzo hasta una segunda puerta aislada. Uno de los oficiales de allí le abrió la puerta y la cerró a su espalda. Era una habitación grande y fría, una mesa en el centro y dos sillas. En una de ellas estaba Madara, cómodamente sentado con un vaso de agua cerca de su mano y una jarra sobre la mesa. Mei tragó saliva y haciendo resonar sus tacones se dirigió hacia la silla libre.

–Buenos días Mei, tiempo sin verte –saludo el hombre, cortés como siempre.

Mei le miro bastante cambiado. Ese uniforme de prisión no le favorecía en nada. Cuando comenzó a trabajar como becaria en la corporación Uchiha, Madara siempre aparecía con su impecable traje oscuro y el cabello perfectamente recortado. Se veía poderoso y letal. Ahora se veía como cualquier sujeto de tercera edad, venerable, pero viejo. Su cabello había crecido bastante y aunque seguía impecablemente afeitado, su rostro había adquirido las arrugas del tiempo vivido.

El estómago de Mei se revolvió.

–Ciertamente, Madara –dijo algo vacilante. Le tuteaba desde que él le ascendió a su equipo de asesores legales, se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho– Espero no consideres una descortesía el no haber venido a visitarte antes y recién hacerlo ahora.

Madara reía despacio antes de tomar un vaso de agua– De ninguna manera, Mei. Sin embargo, es interesante la cantidad de visitas que he tenido estos últimos. Una cabeza en un callejón y todos se vuelven locos ¿Interesante no crees? Hasta Shisui, que desde hace más de diez años me dirigía la palabra solo cuando era necesario, vino a verme.

Mei resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos al recordar lo intimidante que se había vuelto Shisui– me lo encontré el otro día. Estaba visitando a Itachi.

Madara sonrió de una manera que a Mei le erizo el cuerpo entero– Así que el niño iba en serio –al ver la mirada expectante de Mei asintió de nuevo– Dime Mei ¿A qué has venido exactamente?

Mei se removió en su silla– Shisui dijo algo que me dejo un mal sabor de boca. ¿Le dijiste? ¿Hablaste con el sobre eso?

Madara se cruzó de brazos– ¿Qué eres una zorra? Eso lo sabía el desde hace años. ¿A caso crees que un chico listo como él no se daría cuenta de que su Padre era infiel a su madre con su becaria?

Por un momento, Mei se encogió en su lugar, pero luego, acumulo su orgullo y resolvió el mantener la mirada desafiante– Era joven y estúpida. Fue un error, pero como bien sabes, y como tú mismo me recomendaste, deje eso en el pasado.

Madara dio otro sorbo a su vaso de agua– Por supuesto que dejaste todo eso atrás. Pero Shisui siempre ha sido rencoroso y seguramente te culpa de que su impulsivo padre resultara ser un verdadero maltratador con su madre. No digo que fuera tu culpa, sin embargo, la familia protege a la familia y tú contribuiste a convertir en desastroso el matrimonio de mi hermana. Mi hermana. Solo lo deje pasar porque cuando me entere eras lo bastante útil y un miembro esencial en ese momento. Si no… digamos que tu futuro sería incierto. Quizá debí hacer algo al respecto entonces… quizá así no hubiera yo terminado aquí y tú como asesor de mi sobrino. Dime, Mei, ¿Ya sedujiste a Itachi? Es un juego que se te da bien… ¿No serias tú quien hizo desaparecer a Sakura? Es una mujer decente, yo mismo lo he comprobado. Leal, muy leal, perfecta para ser la esposa de Itachi, o de Sasuke, no me importa mucho; nada en común con una mujerzuela como tú, entiendo que la vieras como una rival indestructible.

Mei se puso de pie, dio un rodeo a la mesa y le abofeteo. Madara se reía mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

–Vamos Mei –dijo el todavía riéndose– Me traicionaste ¿Esperabas que te recibiera amablemente? ¿Qué esperabas encontrar aquí?

Mei se giró hacia el con las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos– No me arrepiento de nada –dijo con una sonrisa malvada– Saldré de aquí, iré a un caro restaurante y luego a un Spa. Quizá en la noche salga a vaciar todo el alcohol de Tokio. Puedo hacerlo. ¿Tú que planes tienes esta noche, Madara? ¿Leer algo mientras luchas con tu atrofiado intestino en un cutre baño? ¿Contar ovejas para dormir? Si es que puedes, me sorprendería que pudieras. Solamente eres un viejo y podrido preso que morirá en su celda mientras mira por la ventana. Nadie en tu familia te quiere, tú te encargaste de hacer eso realidad. Mandaste a matar a tu cuñado y por eso tu hermana no habla contigo. Eres lascivo y todos los aspectos que tu sobrino Shisui odia. Ibas a permitir que Fugaku y Mikoto entregaran a Sasuke para que lo mataran como un cordero y por eso Itachi nunca te perdonara. Sasuke era el único que venía a verte, pero cuando Itachi le cuente todo ¿Qué crees que sucederá? Morirás solo. ¿Qué tan bueno puede ser eso?

Madara tenía una sombra sobre su rostro que fue acrecentándose poco a poco mientras Mei daba su discurso triunfal y aún más cuando Mei se rió de él, burlándose.

– ¿Y tú crees que saldrás bien de esto? –Dijo tranquilo, bebiendo su jodida agua– Tiempo al tiempo Mei. Si yo fuera tú, haría todas esas maravillosas cosas que quieres hacer. Quizá pronto no puedas hacerlas más.

Mei se volvió furiosa– No te atrevas a amenazarme.

– ¿Por qué no? Las caras de pánico son estimulantes –Volvió a cruzarse de brazos– Ven y siéntate. Ya nos insultamos y amenazamos mutuamente. ¿Solo viniste a preguntarme algo sobre Shisui?

Mei, casi a regañadientes volvió a tomar asiento– Quiero saber –dijo despacio– Tú debes saber. ¿Qué tiene que ver la desaparición de esa chica con Itachi? Él me está ocultando algo. Lo conozco y puedo sospecharlo.

Madara ladeo la cabeza– Todo en esta vida es una transacción, Mei, creo haberte instruido sobre eso. Itachi es un buen chico, pero es implacable cuando debe serlo, tan frio como la Antártida… pero eso importa poco cuando se trata de algo que él ama. Estaba enamorado de Sakura, demasiado, debo decir. Y no me cabe duda que ella también lo estaba. ¿Sabes que es el amor, Mei?

Mei miro sus manos durante un segundo. Claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien, pero ese era un barco que ya zarpo y sabía que nunca, jamás volvería a amar a nadie– Claro que lo sé –dijo volviendo a enfrentarle con la mirada.

–Bien –dijo con tranquilidad y poniéndose de pie– Espero que Itachi sea lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse llevar por esos impulsos ¿Conoces a Orochimaru? –Mei asintió– Rastrero y taimado, pero muy listo. Logro embaucar a Sakura con alguna patraña para que ella hiciera un poco de trabajo sucio. Las cosas salieron mal, no preguntes, desde la celda de un pobre viejo que solamente puede ver el mundo por su ventana y que su máxima preocupación es lidiar con su intestino, detalles como aquellos no llegan a mis oídos –le sonrió descaradamente– Itachi ama a Sakura. Orochimaru la tiene y si sabe jugar bien sus cartas, temo que Itachi baile al son que esa sucia serpiente quiera tocar.

Mei también se puso de pie– ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

Si Mei no conociera suficiente a Madara, juraría que tenía una mirada de dolor– Eso no debió haber pasado –dijo mirándole con los ojos brillantes de odio.

Cuando Mei salió de la penitenciaria, estaba ligeramente temblando; una vez dentro de su auto tomó la botella de agua que había allí dentro y bebió bastante.

Sasuke no tuvo precisamente un accidente, ahora tenía la certeza. Madara tenía la mirada brillante por su sed de venganza, casi sentía pena por el pobre infeliz que planeo ese accidente.

Mei suspiro, echando la cabeza hacia el respaldo del asiento de conductor.

Todo ese embrollo había comenzado con el accidente de Sasuke. Ni Itachi ni ella habían tenido paz desde ese momento. Rememoro el momento cuando Itachi se enteró de que su hermano menor había sufrido un accidente de auto, estaba con él en una cena de negocios para cerrar un trato internacional cuando le avisaron y pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Ya en la limusina, cuando iban al hospital, Mei fingió que no miraba cuando Itachi se estrujo los ojos en silencio cuando en la pantalla del vehículo una reportera anunciaba el accidente con un auto en llamas detrás de ella.

Accidentes de auto. Mei los odiaba con el alma. Itachi no sabía, pero a ella también uno le había quitado todo.

* * *

Pues... hasta aquí es donde tengo la historia escrita y también publicada en otra pagina llamada Fanfic es, que es donde me estrene como escritora amateur con el usuario Yuu_sr, o sea que en ambas paginas ya van parejas.

El próximo capítulo lo estaré publicando el Jueves de la próxima semana.

Saludos!


	12. CAPITULO 11 - SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA

**CAPITULO 11**

 **SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA**

Si a Shikamaru le hubieran dicho que ese día tendría una situación incómoda, sería justo aquel momento. Ese justo momento en que apenas Sabaku No Gaara y Kankuro atravesaron la puerta de la sala que usaban para las interrogaciones les hicieron una marcada reverencia y dijeron al unísono:

–Buenos días, Hermano Mayor.

Shikamaru no sabía cómo responder a eso, aún. Temari le había dicho que su familia era tradicional y que por eso, siendo ella hermana mayor de los tres y siendo Shikamaru su pareja formal, pasaría a formar parte de la familia en la misma posición que ella, en sí mismo, como hermano mayor de Gaara y Kankuro… Aunque Temari fuera mayor que Kankuro solamente por uno o dos meses… eso, ya que los tres hermanos compartían padre, pero ninguno compartía la misma madre. Shikamaru se revolvió el cabello demasiado incómodo pensando que las cuestiones familiares eran complicadas.

–Buenos días Gaara, Kankuro, siéntense por favor.

Ambos lo hicieron y se mantuvieron en silencio. Shikamaru notó que Gaara se mantenía tranquilo y sereno como siempre lo había sido, la misma expresión que no dejaba ver lo que sea que estuviera pensando, mientras que Kankuro parecía aburrido, aburrido y mirando con desdén a su hermano. Kankuro nunca miraba así a su hermano. Algo no iba bien.

–Bien –dijo tratando de hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad y llamando la atención de ambos– Gaara, fuiste llamado a declarar e imagino que Kankuro hará de tu abogado.

Gaara asintió– Kankuro insistió en venir. En realidad planeaba venir solo.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, mirando a Kankuro, este se removió en su silla– Es un tema delicado y creo que las leyes no son el fuerte de mi hermano.

Shikamaru suspiro, Kankuro siempre fue el más formal– Solamente es una declaración.

–Por eso mismo –dijo hastiado– Has tus preguntas y veremos en que termina todo esto.

Shikamaru veía desconfiado a Gaara, pero el lucía tan tranquilo… Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y abrió su libreta.

* * *

Gaara salía a paso tranquilo de la sala de interrogaciones, se despidió muy educadamente de Shikamaru y siguió llamándole hermano mayor, sabía que le incomodaba y eso era bueno si le distraía lo suficiente y lograba caer en la treta que estaban armando junto a Shisui.

Kankuro, caminando a su lado seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y se había mantenido en silencio como prometió. Kankuro no estaba incluido en el plan que tenían con Shisui, pero por como intercepto hábilmente la carta donde le llamaban a declarar, imaginaba que algo sospechaba. Siempre fue suspicaz.

–Bien, hice lo que pediste –dijo Kankuro aun malhumorado cuando subieron al auto, por fin solos– ahora dime que es todo esto y no me mientas, engañas muy bien a todo el mundo con esa expresión tuya, pero no a mí.

Gaara miro al frente pensando seriamente en que debía de mentirle, se lo prometió a Shisui, pero sería una situación el doble de complicada si tenían a Kankuro suelto fisgoneando por ahí.

–Shisui me lo pidió –dijo con tranquilidad.

–Lo sabía –Kankuro golpeo el volante– ¡Lo sabía! ¿Sabes el problema en el que te estas metiendo? ¿Cómo puedes colaborar con Shisui en esa locura? ¿Por qué no recurrieron a mí? ¡Eso que firmaste como declaración es una estúpida historia llena de fallos! ¡Puedes terminar en prisión!

Gaara miro el rostro acalorado de su hermano, preso por la rabia seguramente. Siempre odiaba que le dejaran a un lado en lo que fuera. Siempre fue un tanto mezquino– Es por Sakura –dijo despacio, desencajando el rostro de su hermano mientras le contaba todo lo que Shisui le había contado a él. Sobre la extorción que sufrió, sobre el vídeo de su secuestro, sobre el ataúd vacío. Sobre Shisui y su plan para lograr rescatarla a salvo. Pero no sobre Itachi, era la única cosa que no podía divulgar, al menos esa promesa mantendría en pie para Shisui.

Cuando finalizo el relato, Kankuro negaba con la cabeza, aún incrédulo– Es una locura… –dijo bajito– Una completa locura. ¡Shisui está loco!

–No hay tiempo –dijo Gaara– Y ahora que lo sabes tienes que colaborar. El plan original de Shisui era embaucar al detective a cargo del caso para usarlo como vanguardia, una distracción para la organización que queremos desbaratar, pero siendo Shikamaru, obligue a Shisui a construir esa estúpida mentira para alejarlo de la verdad y darle pistas falsas para mantenerle ocupado mientras actuamos.

–Solo estás reafirmando lo que dije –mascullo– Shisui está realmente loco. Terminará en prisión, o muerto. ¿De verdad creen todo eso? ¿Qué tal si es todo mentira? ¿Cómo es que Sakura termino chantajeada de todas maneras? ¿No tomaron en cuenta que solamente, quizá y solo quizá, ella está colaborando de buena gana y todo esto es parte de su plan? Podría estar riéndose de ustedes justo ahora. No sería la primera vez que manipula a Shisui y le deja tirado para que arregle sus desastres, él siempre fue un perfecto tonto que siempre hace lo que ella quiere –Kankuro se masajeo la sien– Shisui también es mi amigo… Sakura nunca mereció un poco de su atención o la nuestra, no tienes que decirme la bonita amistad que ella mantiene con todos ustedes y puede que haya hecho cosas que hicieran ganarse el cariño de ustedes, se lo agradeceré de corazón, pero no permitiré que tú o Shisui arriesguen el pellejo por ella, o su memoria, o lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

Gaara le miro entrecerrando los ojos– ¿Crees que eso convencerá a Shisui? Ya tomamos una decisión.

– Shisui se fue de Japón para alejarse de ella –Le pregunto acusador– ¿Tú le dijiste, no? que ella desapareció y luego sobre esa cabeza, Shisui no tenía manera de saber que ese ataúd estaba vacío, apenas acababa de llegar. Hasta recurrió a Madara, sabes que el odia a Madara y aún así recurrió a él, a saber que le pidió ese sujeto. Todo está mal y tienes gran parte de culpa en todo esto, tú y tu gran boca ¡Tu capacidad de meterte en donde no deberías!

Gaara rodo irremediablemente los ojos– ¿Traerás ese tema nuevamente? Hice lo que hice porque era lo mejor.

– ¡Si no le hubieras dicho esa tontería a Shisui….!

– ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! –Gaara finalmente gritó, dejando momentáneamente mudo a Kankuro– No tienes derecho a reclamar ni protestar, ni siquiera a opinar porque eso no tenía que ver contigo.

Kankuro resoplo y volvió la vista al frente– No sé quién es más idiota –dijo enfadado– Tú por creerte un casamentero eficaz o Shisui por creer que un flechazo de adolescencia se mantendría hasta ahora.

Gaara cerró los ojos para alejar la migraña que se avecinaba– Tuve mis razones. Estoy seguro de que si Shisui no hubiera tenido novia cuando Sakura vivió aquí en la ciudad, hubieran terminado juntos, lo conozco lo suficiente, incluso más que tú para saber que ella llamaba demasiado su atención aunque el mismo lo negara, y Sakura estaba interesada en el desde que le conoció ¿Recuerdas a la fiesta que fuimos cuándo llego?¿Recuerdas como lo miraba cuándo aparecía con su novia? Hasta tú te diste cuenta. No me llames mentiroso cuando tú también sabes que es verdad. Si se lo conté a Shisui fue porque esperaba que él hiciera un movimiento decisivo. El idiota desmedido de Itachi estaría de vuelta pronto y me imaginaba que con lo conservador y benevolente que Shisui siempre actúa en lo referente a su querido primo, pensé que era justo darle un empujón, ya que él estaba convencido que lo mejor era mantener la amistad antes de exponerse como realmente se sentía. Todos lo sabíamos, hasta tú.

Kankuro resoplo– Pues no le des otro empujón de esos, uno más fuerte y terminaras de arruinar su salud emocional.

Gaara sintió el aguijonazo de la culpa. Recordó cuando llego al aeropuerto, intentando detener a Shisui de irse de manera tan abrupta de Japón. Sabía que algo muy grave había pasado para que se marchara del país de esa manera. Recordó haber pensado que se trataba de su familia, algo relacionado con Madara, que era como una sombra oscura y tenebrosa sobre la existencia de Shisui y su madre. Lo reconoció de lejos, resaltando por su altura y esa chaqueta que solía usar en los días lluviosos y llevando solamente una pequeña maleta, avanzando a paso decidido y sin mirar atrás. Mientras le miraba fijo pudo ver como se estrujaba los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta, estaba llorando, desde que le conoció, nunca vio a Shisui llorar. Encontró a Sakura solamente a unos pasos de donde los pasajeros se despiden de los viajeros, de pie y llorando desconsolada.

" _Lastime a Shisui"_ dijo cuándo Gaara le preguntó qué había pasado _"¿Qué he hecho?"_ decía sollozando mientras miraba en repetidas veces por donde Shisui se había ido _"Nunca va a perdonarme"_

Cuando volvió a verla en Noviembre, pocos días antes de que Sakura desapareciera y Gaara trato de hablar sobre el tema, ella tenía la mirada perdida y le dijo que Shisui le había prometido volver en Navidad y que con la distancia marcada en todo ese tiempo, que ella misma dijo que era eterno, quizá el si pudiera perdonarla, aunque lo dudaba. Ella estaba tratando de no llorar otra vez y Gaara sintió pena por ella, porque a Sakura no le gustaba llorar y cuando lo hacía era porque verdaderamente estaba sufriendo. Tenía un llanto muy triste.

– Es un suicidio –la voz de Kankuro le trajo de vuelta al presente, dejando atrás los recuerdos– ¿Y todo para qué? Podría estar muerta.

–Eso no lo sabemos.

Kankuro soltó una risa cruel– ¿de verdad crees que ustedes, par de idiotas, puede embaucar a una organización de criminales? Estúpidos. Estúpidos ustedes dos. No vale…

Gaara sintió en odio bullendo en su interior. Shisui había dicho que Kankuro no entendería y tenía razón– Es mi amiga –dijo con ira contenida– También de Shisui, nunca nos dejó atrás, ella no dejo que arruináramos nuestras vidas en el pasado. Puede que tu estuvieras muy ocupado compitiendo a quien era el mejor hijo con Temari para lograr la atención de Padre para notarlo, pero realmente la pase muy mal a los diecisiete y estaba arrastrando a Shisui conmigo, si no fuera por Sakura y Naruto, créeme, quizá no sería la persona que ves frente a ti. No me digas que no vale la pena solamente porque no lo entiendes.

Después de minutos de amargo silencio, Kankuro encendió el auto y hablo– Si no quiero ser parte de esto, ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

Gaara miro hacia la ventana– Olvidar todo y hacer como que nunca supiste nada. Confío en que mi hermano sabrá manejar esto con discreción.

Kankuro condujo el auto y guardo absoluto silencio todo el camino a casa.

* * *

Naruto caminaba despacio por una solitaria calle de adoquines rojos, no era la zona exclusiva de la ciudad pero era por donde tantas veces había caminado cuando era un muchacho. Aun no sabía porque, pero le gustaba atravesar esa zona aunque el trayecto fuera más largo que sus caminatas normales cuando se dirigía a ver a Hinata.

Había pequeños niños corriendo detrás de una pelota que llego a los pies de Naruto, este la hizo rebotar solamente con sus pies y se las devolvió a los niños con una ligera patada, los pequeños se alejaron riendo y Naruto se permitió sonreír. Se sentía ligero y capaz de cualquier cosa, primero se liberó de los secretos, contándole todo a Hinata y ella, lejos de recriminarle, gritarle u odiarlo, que era una de las cosas que más temía en el mundo, se quedó a su lado.

Vio a Hinata a lo lejos, de pie junto a Tenten y una figura muy bajita que debía de ser Hanabi, detrás de ellas, un sujeto alto y de mayor que según recordaba era el tutor de Neji; automáticamente Naruto sintió como si fuera un Déjà vu, junto a un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando todos voltearon a mirarle.

"Sakura, Ino, Karin y Neji"

Sakura estaba desaparecida, Ino y Karin se habían marchado, Neji estaba muerto. Su grupo había sido desgarrado y cada miembro había terminado mal… ¿Qué le esperaría al actual?

Debió haber hecho mejor las cosas, debió haber actuado mejor… pero todo era muy complicado cuando en la partida se involucraban temas tan peliagudos como los que se desenvolvieron a su alrededor. Quizá actuar como Sakura decía que era lo correcto, no pareció ser totalmente correcto.

Naruto era el miembro fantasma en el grupo que trato de desbaratar aquella organización criminal, el miembro a quien nadie apuntaría, mientras Sakura se involucraba hasta el cuello reuniendo pruebas para hacer que cada miembro fuera entregado a Danzo para ser juzgado y Neji lograba con éxito sabotear a Sakura intencionalmente para que el robo de patentes no fuera un hecho…. Y Naruto…. Naruto fue en quien ellos confiaron para que guardara toda la evidencia y las patentes reales. No podía decírselo a nadie, no debía involucrarse más de la cuenta. Al final le dejaron solo.

Sasuke fue un daño colateral y Naruto tenía la culpa. Sasuke confronto directamente a esa organización y termino de esa horrible manera, lejos de la realidad. Naruto nunca quiso ocultarle la verdad, nunca, pero los otros cuatro le convencieron de que era lo correcto, que decirle todo solamente complicaría todo y que terminaría mal.

De todas maneras termino así y Neji aun peor. Esa era la carga que aún pesaba sobre su espalda.

Entendía los motivos de Itachi, el también haría lo posible por salvar a su amigo, pero no mataría a alguien para conseguirlo. Debió haber otra solución… pero pensando seriamente sobre ello, si hubiera habido otro camino, seguramente Itachi lo habría tomado.

" _Hay momentos en los que uno debe elegir la seguridad de alguien amado, por encima de los demás. Itachi no tuvo otra opción"_ había dicho Sakura cuando termino de contarle a Naruto como Itachi planeo la muerte de sus padres

Cuando llegó al encuentro, Hinata le sonrió y le abrazó. Tenten estaba cruzada de brazos y Hanabi se veía alerta. El otro hombre presente solamente le miraba con curiosidad. No era su primera reunión, Naruto primero habló con Hinata y esa tarde lluviosa, el día después del anuncio de la muerte de Sakura, planearon que hacer para conseguir justicia y acabar con esa organización. Hinata creyó justo involucrar a Hanabi y a Tenten, por Neji.

–Debemos entrar –dijo Hanabi dirigiéndose a Naruto– recuerda que debemos ser discretos.

El hombre asintió– La señorita tiene razón. Entremos. Despedí a todos los sirvientes de la casa por toda la semana, los Señores se encuentran viajando en ese mismo tiempo, tendremos adentro toda la intimidad que necesitamos.

Tenten les siguió en silencio cuando todos caminaron hacia el interior de la enorme casa. Cuando todos se sentaron en la sala, ella fue la primera en hablar.

–Naruto –dijo seria– para ser sincera, no creo una sola palabra que Hinata me contó, sigo creyendo que es una historia fantástica para defender a tu amigo Sasuke de que la familia Hyuga no le meta en la cárcel por ocasionar la muerte de Neji.

–No es ninguna historia fantástica –dijo Hanabi– Si fueras más receptiva en lo que Hinata intento contarte en el cementerio el otro día y no hubieras querido abofetearla, hubieras escuchado todo lo que ella quiso decirnos. Además ya te conté todo, Naruto no tiene por qué decir nada más.

Tenten se puso de pie, furiosa– ¡¿Es en serio Hanabi?! ¡Creí que estabas de mi lado!

– ¡Estoy de lado de Neji! –Grito la aludida– Pareciera que tú no lo estas, si es así, entonces vete. ¡O si prefieres, haré que Albert te saque de aquí!

–Basta –dijo Hinata con voz firme mientras que Albert estaba por acercarse a la chica– Tenten –dijo fijando la vista en ella– Hanabi tiene razón, ni siquiera debí haberte invitado aquí, si en vez de colaborar solamente buscaras problemas entonces estas fuera.

Tenten parecía estarse ahogando, se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y se sentó de vuelta con furia.

–Lo haremos esta semana –dijo resuelta– Aprovecharemos que mis padres viajando y que de momento yo soy la cabeza de la familia para actuar. Primero tenemos que lograr conseguir un anzuelo para llamar la atención de esa organización, Naruto dice que es Orochimaru el contacto principal… –Hinata vio a cada uno de los presentes– Lo secuestraremos y conseguiremos que hable. Derrumbaremos esa organización.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? –Dijo Tenten incrédula– ¿Lo harás tú, Hinata-chan?

–La señorita no tiene por qué ensuciarse las manos –dijo Albert serio, hasta en el lugar que Naruto estaba sentado podía sentir un aura peligrosa– me ocupare de contactar un grupo de élite para este trabajo. Le haremos hablar.

Tenten parecía comenzar a ponerse verde– Se supone que tenemos pruebas para hundirles –dijo Tenten– ¿No podemos solamente amenazar con exponerle?

–No –dijo Naruto– Decidimos que si Orochimaru colabora, le dejaremos fuera de todo esto, canjearemos las pruebas contra el por la seguridad de Sakura. Pero haremos caer al resto. Orochimaru es solamente su puente.

Tenten parecía medianamente confundida– ¿Y si no quiere colaborar?

–Ellos mataron a Neji –dijo Hanabi con fría calma– Sabemos que es zurdo, podría bien vivir sin su mano derecha. Si tienes miedo, Tenten, es hora de que te retires. Llegaremos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto al momento en que Tenten habló– ¿Y si amenaza con matar a Sakura? Ustedes creen que está viva ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros?

Hinata le decía con sus ojos a Naruto que no diga nada más, pero Naruto había decidido que en su anterior grupo, aquello que lo hizo fracasar eran los secretos que se guardaron entre ellos– Esta viva –dijo sereno– La necesitan para chantajear a Shisui Uchiha.

Tenten descruzo sus brazos– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Naruto suspiro– Sakura solamente me lo contó a mí… –dijo despacio– Shisui Uchiha era su amigo más cercano, la organización creía que Sakura confió en el para hacer la tarea que al final yo realice. Creen que él es quien tiene las pruebas y las patentes que querían robar, por eso Sakura hizo algo para que Shisui abandonara el país.

Hanabi miraba con algo de rencor a su hermana mientras escuchaba a Naruto, seguramente ella no le había contado– ¿Y porque no está también él muerto?

Fue Albert quien habló entonces– Porque es sobrino de Madara Uchiha. Nadie que tenga consigo un poco de instinto de supervivencia haría algo en contra de un Uchiha.

–Shisui se fue de Japón y Sakura sabía que ellos harían algo para hacerle volver, Sakura lo vio venir –Naruto tomó mucho aire antes de hablar– Ella me dijo que esto sucedería, que seguramente le harían desaparecer, esperarían a que Shisui esté aquí el tiempo suficiente para que ellos pusieran en jaque a Madara y pudieran poner sus manos sobre él. Pero mientras él estuviera fuera de todo esto, mientras no se involucrara y se mantuviera lejos, durante ese tiempo ella podría hacer algo. Tenía un trato con Danzo Shimura, la policía debió intervenir hace tiempo… yo la escuche y seguí sus instrucciones porque pensé que todo era parte de su plan… pero después de ese anuncio sobre esa cabeza no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Tengo que salvarla.

–Y te ayudaremos –dijo Hinata, retando con la mirada a los presentes.

Hanabi titubeo un poco antes de hablar– Si el robo es un hecho, entonces será como si Neji hubiera participado directamente, un cómplice. La memoria de mi primo no terminara así. Estoy con ustedes.

Tenten tenía cuatro pares de ojos mirándole– Estoy dentro –dijo resuelta– Pero antes tengo una pregunta. Naruto asintió– ¿Cómo murió realmente Neji? ¿Fue el accidente, o para entonces ya lo habían matado?

Naruto miro hacia el suelo– Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé, Tenten.

Ella asintió, pero Naruto pudo ver el dolor mezclándose con la la malicia en sus ojos cuando ella dijo– Bien, Solo una cosa más, y lo aclaro, no es una petición, es algo que haré quieran o no –dijo poniéndose de pie y retándoles con la barbilla en alto– estaré presente cuando interroguen a ese desgraciado.

* * *

Capitulo nuevo en linea,

Pues hay 3 Team buscando rescatar a Sakura...

¿Quien creen que lo conseguirá?

Team Shisui-Ino-Sai

Team Itachi-Kisame-Mei

Team Naruto-Hinata-Tenten-Hanabi

Pues si, Sakura le hizo algo feo a Shisui, algo muy muy feo. Ya habrá un especial de recuerdos donde contare explícitamente sobre ello...

Y sí, cuando conoció a Shisui junto a los Sabaku hubo flechazo, pero no llego a más... echarle la culpa a Itachi y esa personalidad madura que gusto mucho a una muy rebelde y anarquista Sakura. Ese fue amor del bueno.

¡Otro especial para ese evento! y ¡otro mas mostrar el quiebre!

En fin, siguiente capitulo en linea muy pronto...

(Si alguien me lee en las dos plataformas, Fanfic es y por aquí, reconocerá que he puesto el mismo comentario para cerrar el capitulo :s)


	13. ESPECIAL RECUERDOS 2

**Hola!**

 **Este es otro especial, esta vez para dar un vistazo a aquella desastrosa velada que fue el cumpleaños de Shisui, poco antes de que se fuera de viaje al otro lado del mundo.**

 **Sin mas preámbulo, allá va:**

* * *

ESPECIAL "RECUERDOS" 2 - EL DESASTROSO DÍA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

– _En realidad… en un principio, tú le gustabas a ella_.

Shisui estaba en su oficina, aun perturbado por aquellas palabras que Gaara le dijo, se pellizco por tercera vez en la mañana, todo parecía bastante irreal desde la noche anterior en que Gaara le confeso aquello que rondaba su mente y no le dejaba un segundo tranquilo.

" _Yo le gustaba antes"_

" _¡Pero si antes yo era un desastre!"_ pensó revolviéndose el cabello _"¡¿Cómo es que yo le gustaba?!"_

Esas preguntas no tenían una respuesta inmediata, pues aunque se lo pregunto a Gaara, este solamente se encogió de hombros y dijo que no pregunto mucho sobre ello. Y no quedaba nadie más a quien preguntarle. Temari estaba fuera del país, también Ino. Hinata no podría saberlo, ella no podría fingir no saberlo... Tampoco Naruto. ¿Sasuke? Impensable.

" _Tal vez Itachi lo sabía"_ pensó de pronto _"Tal vez ella se lo dijo y por eso él ponía mala cara cuando estábamos solos"_

Shisui fue hacia la ventana que daba a las ruidosas calles de Tokio, tratando de meditar que hacer a continuación. Y aunque su lado lógico le decía que no había absolutamente nada por hacer, otra parte de él no podía dejar de estar emocionado. Él le gusto desde el principio, desde que le vio por primera vez.

" _Aunque ella solamente era una niña y yo soy muy diferente a como era entonces…"_ se dijo lógicamente a sí mismo _"Saber esta información no cambia nada"_

" _¿Oh si? Después de todo ¿No permanecieron ambos unidos todo este tiempo?"_

" _¿Qué hace que las parejas estén juntas después de todo? Confianza. Ambos confiaban el uno en el otro. El respeto, ambos se respetaban. El amor… Shisui estaba enamorado, lo sabía… pero Sakura… Sakura le quería, de eso estaba seguro_

 _¿Pero, qué distancia había entre el cariño y el amor?"_

Ni en sus más remotos pensamientos Shisui imaginaba algo como una oportunidad para salir de la zona del amigo donde el mismo se metió de buena gana. Pero ahora todo parecía tan claro, el como a veces ella se le quedaba mirando en aquel entonces (aunque él pensaba que ella solamente estaba buscando algo que criticarle), las extensas conversaciones que mantenían de cualquier cosa en cuestión, las raras preguntas que a veces ella le hacía (quizá buscando tema de conversación) pero que para él era querer meterse en su vida.

TODO TENIA SENTIDO

 _(…. En aquel entonces)_

Le recordó la voz lógica dentro de su cabeza. Shisui carraspeo, se acomodó el cabello y la corbata. No podría trabajar ese día. De hecho, el ya no debía de estar trabajando. Ya había capacitado a su reemplazo, solamente quedaba cederle la oficina.

Afuera comenzó a llover, siempre llovía en los días cercanos a Septiembre. Su cumpleaños era en un par de días y desde que tenía memoria sabía que siempre llovía a cantaros toda esa semana.

Qué demonios, el odiaba la lluvia.

Pero justo ahora, con su lógica y conciencia completamente selladas en su interior, él no podía dejar de sonreír. Hasta el día le parecía precioso.

" _La vie rose"_

* * *

Pensó mirando el rítmico ir y venir del limpia parabrisas de su auto. Hasta podía escuchar su melodía.

Cuando llego a su departamento le pareció muy extraño ver a Kankuro sentado en una de las bancas del pasillo de su departamento, nada más verlo se obligó a mantenerse serio.

–Hola –dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolsillo equivocado– No sabía que vendrías de visita.

Kankuro sonrió afablemente– Ha sido de último minuto.

–Ya veo –Después de dos intentos fallidos, recién encontró sus llaves… solamente para dejarlas caer en el piso.

Kankuro las recogió y se las entrego en la mano– Creo que jamás te he visto tan nervioso en mi vida.

Shisui se sorprendió e intento carcajear, pero por la cara que puso Kankuro debía de tener una expresión terrible. Ambos entraron al departamento– No estoy nervioso. –dijo comenzando a molestarse consigo mismo. Casi tira un jarrón al cerrar la puerta.

–Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas. –Kankuro se acomodó en un sillón de la sala y le miro enigmático– Entonces es cierto. Gaara te lo dijo.

Shisui se paró en seco.

–Lo sabias –dijo sombríamente.

–Lo escuche. Sakura se lo dijo a Gaara hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Fue un flechazo, Shisui, nada del otro mundo.

–Mentiroso.

Kankuro le miro ceñudo– De acuerdo. Fue un flechazo extenso, si me preguntas.

–Más de un año.

–Pero un flechazo al fin y al cabo. Ella no te lo dijo y tú no te diste cuenta.

–No me lo dijo porque yo tenía novia.

–Y ella comenzó a salir con Itachi.

–Medio año después de conocerlo.

–Ese no es dilema aquí, Shisui –comenzó a masajearse la cabeza– ¿Le gustabas? Si. ¿Le gustas ahora? –Kankuro se puso de pie y se acercó a Shisui, mirándole extremadamente serio– Ustedes son amigos, si le gustaras aun, ella no hubiera soportado ser tu amiga… estaba sola, tú también. Nada sucedió hasta ahora ¿eso debería significar algo o no?

Shisui fue asimilando todo lo que Kankuro le decía, sintiendo como poco a poco esa llamarada que era todo su ser se iba apagando poco a poco, porque pensando lógicamente, Kankuro tenía razón.

" _La amistad es un gran tesoro"_ volvía a decirse a sí mismo.

–Quizá…

Kankuro le gruño– "Quizá" nada, piénsalo bien Shisui. Ella es problemática, te conozco y como tu amigo tengo que decirte que eso no terminara bien.

– ¿Problemática? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Lo sabes –torció el gesto– Ella esta… esta… "mal" –hizo comillas con los dedos– es obvio que no ha pasado página con Itachi. Ya son más de cuatro años y ella no parece estar interesada en nadie. Hasta tú debes de sospechar que lo que ella hace es esperar a que vuelva y la busque. Eso es enfermo, es casi obsesiva la fijación que tiene con tu familia. Hace tiempo que estuvo jugando a las citas con Sasuke, tanto que el mismo creyó que ella estaba interesada en él, después solamente se desentendió y le boto. Ella solamente juega con la gente, tienes que notarlo.

–Poca gente logra entender…

– ¡No la defiendas! –Le grito exasperado– Siempre ha sido así. Ella solamente busca atención y jugar su papel de musa deprimida. –Kankuro suspiro pesadamente– Quizá por eso es tu amiga. Ella quiere atención incondicional y tú le das eso.

–No puedes hablar de lo que no sabes, Kankuro.

–Tu tampoco. Estás perdido en cuanto la estás viendo y cuando ella comienza a hablar pones esa sonrisa boba. Todos se dan cuenta, absolutamente todos. ¿Por qué ella no? –Kankuro se pasó una mano por el cabello, sus ojos eran muy tristes– eso es porque le conviene que sea así. Eres mi amigo, Shisui. No hagas algo estúpido. Terminará mal de una o de otra forma. Ella casi ya no habla contigo y después de todos los desplantes que has soportado, quizá sea mejor cortar por lo sano y que tú también marques distancias. ¿Piénsalo si?

Antes de que Shisui pudiera replicar algo en su defensa o en la de Sakura, Kankuro se fue hacia la puerta y desapareció por ella. Shisui se sentó en el sofá y después de estirarse sobre el espaldar medito mucho.

"Quizá… " Divago "quizá ella si es una mujer malvada…."

Pero si ella era malvada, no era por malicia propia. Ella… solamente era difícil. Shisui suspiro, pensando sus opciones.

Últimamente ella actuaba como si el no existiera, y aunque él no lograba recordar que había sido tan suficientemente malo para que ella marcara distancias con el de esa manera tan cruel, lo cierto era que no la podría dejar sola.

El calor en su pecho se fue extendiendo de a poco de nuevo. No era la antorcha que revolucionaba todo su ser, nada tan emocionante como eso. Era más bien un calor reconfortante. El amor era un sentimiento precioso.

En ese mismo momento lo decidió. Él estaba enamorado y aunque quizá ella no, si había una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad de que algo entre ambos pudiera darse, estaba bien intentarlo. El resto se acomodaría en el camino. Y si no funcionaba… pues no podrían estar peor que en la actualidad.

* * *

Sakura llego impuntual a la cena. Shisui la invito con mucha antelación, casi emocionado. Pero ella al parecer tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, como lo hacía últimamente, bastante distraída en su propio mundo. Sintió el primer pinchazo de decepción cuando la vio llegar solamente con su pequeño bolso en la mano. Ningún presente por su cumpleaños.

Ella se veía elegante, un vestido negro y tacones que nunca le vio usar. Su collar rojo se balanceaba en su cuello y Shisui estaba seguro de que usaba mucho maquillaje, pues sus ojeras apenas eran visibles. Últimamente tenía muchas.

Le sonrió cuando lo vio y camino deprisa hacia él, esa sonrisa no cambiaba y Shisui se sentía especialmente valiente de nuevo. Se puso de pie y corrió la silla para ella.

– Por un momento pensé que me dejarías plantado.

Ella alzo la ceja perfectamente delineada– Si te soy sincera, me sentí tentada a hacerlo.

– ¡Oye!

Su risa suave se hizo presente mientras ella miraba la carta.

Shisui pensó que alguien malvado no podría reír de esa manera.

– Creo que pediré brochetas.

Ahora él se rió "No malvada ni perversa, pero si glotona"

– ¿Tu nutricionista lo aprueba?

–Ángelo puede chillar todo lo que quiera, pero necesito proteínas. Quiere que mantenga la figura en base a manzanas, apios y una estúpida barra vitamínica importada de Francia que sabe a cartón. Está empeñado en que baje una talla porque cree que así seré más popular, pero no lo haré. No lo necesito, mi rutina de ejercicios es suficiente. Me gusta cómo me veo.

–Pide lo que gustes –dijo sonriéndole– No me interpondré entre ti y tu amor por la comida.

Después de pedir, se instaló un silencio entre ellos, no sus silencios normales, si no de los incómodos y Sakura volvía a perderse entre sus pensamientos.

–Sabes – trato de hablar todo lo alegremente posible para llamar su atención– Podrías ser una entrenadora personal para las otras chicas que se dedican al modelaje, estoy seguro de que preferirían las brochetas a la barra de cartón que tú dices. Sería sano para ellas un régimen de ejercicio como el tuyo. Hasta podrías imponer un nuevo rumbo para esa ocupación.

Sakura le miraba sin ver. Después, parecía pensárselo.

–Consumiría mucho de mi tiempo.

–Pero creo que estarías más cómoda con ello. –Shisui trato de hacer las cosas con tacto, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas– No sé, Sakura, quizá nuevos rumbos. ¿Sería emocionante no?

Ella le miro con su expresión suave– Estoy bien como estoy.

" _Ahora"_ se dijo a sí mismo _"Cuidado, mucho cuidado"_

–Sakura… puede que no lo veas de ese modo, pero lo puedo notar. No duermes bien, tienes esas fuertes ojeras. Yo siento… que te estas aislando a ti misma. Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a algún sitio para hacer… no lo sé…. Algo –se escuchó a si mismo bastante preocupado y esperaba que Sakura lo notara.

Ella agacho la vista– Estoy bien. –Repitió como autómata– Además, estoy aquí ¿o no?

–Sakura… lo que intento decir…

–Basta Shisui ¿Qué pasa contigo? –ella le dedico su mirada de hielo y haciéndole un stop con la mano levantada– No me digas que debería hacer, porque soy una adulta y no te lo permito. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Shisui tomo mucho aire antes de continuar, cada palabra que ella usaba era una más fría que la anterior. Conociéndola, ella estaba tratando de distraerlo haciéndole rabiar.

– Te conozco y por eso mismo sé que no lo estas –hablo controlando su voz, lo cual era ya muy difícil. – ¿Qué que pasa conmigo? Estoy preocupado.

Ella estaba comenzando a ponerse roja– Pues no lo estés. No tienes motivos.

– ¿Estás jugando? –Dijo incrédulo– ¿Cuántas capas de maquillaje estas usando hoy para cubrir tus ojeras? ¿Hace cuánto que no salimos a algún sitio? ¿Cuántas veces tuve que llamarte esta semana solamente para que me respondas con fríos textos? ¿Sabes siquiera que día es hoy Sakura?

–Miércoles –dijo ella mirándole confundida. El con dureza, casi furioso.

–Alguien tiene que decírtelo Sakura. No estás bien.

Ella dio un respingo y le miro furiosa, parecía querer ensartarle el cuchillo o lansarle el agua de su vaso.

Ella estrello su mano contra la mesa– ¡Te digo que estoy bien!

El entro en cólera– ¡No me grites!

El silencio volvió a instalarse en la mesa, en ese momento Shisui se dio cuenta que esa alegre cena estaba ya arruinada, tomando el rumbo incomodo que todas sus conversaciones y todos los encuentros anteriores, salidas a comer y lo que fuera; pero era la primera vez que se gritaban con rencor en los ojos. Se sintió muy cansado, no reconocía a la mujer que tenía en frente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello buscando serenarse, la educación era lo primero, siempre. Miro a las mesas alrededor por si alguien noto la tensión reinante en su mesa.

Sakura le miraba fijo cuando el volvió a centrarse en ella.

– Disculpa –dijo ella desviando su mirada, puso su servilleta en la mesa– Iré al baño un momento, así respiras y dejas de estar enojado.

–No estoy enojado –le respondió cuando ella paso por su lado, sujetando levemente su brazo, lleno de frustración– Me conoces perfectamente para saber que no es así. Solamente dices eso para huir.

Ella le miro y él podía jurar que nunca la vio tan seria ni sus ojos tan fríos– Volveré en un momento.

Ella desapareció por el largo pasillo del fondo del restaurante. Shisui se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios, sabia amarga y Shisui no entendía bien porque. La mirada fría de Sakura termino de apagar todo lo que alguna vez se había encendido en él. No se sentía bien ser tratado de esa manera y cada vez odiaba mas eso, que fuera tan malditamente imposible hacerle ver que algo estaba mal, que ella le hiciera a un lado, como si fuera un total extraño. Que Sakura fuera tan ciega al pensar que él no quería su bien. Sintió los ojos quemar, si bien ya todo sentimiento romántico en él se había apagado, no así su sentimiento de amistad. Dolía cuando la persona en quien más confías y que has estado tan ligado en todo sentido se porta de una manera desentendida. Dolía mucho.

La amistad incondicional era un gran tesoro, acomodado en un lugar muy brillante de su alma, ese lugar se estaba derrumbando, y dolía mucho, pero Shisui se sintió empeñado en que podría salvarse algo. Tomo aire y tomo su segunda decisión trascendental en ese día. Apelaría a la amistad. Aun nada estaba perdido.

En ese preciso momento llego la comida. Él había pedido pasta, sus favoritas, pero las brochetas de Sakura se veían apetitosas. Momentáneamente olvido el tenso momento anterior y se sintió travieso. Con los cubiertos se las arregló para robar un pedazo de la brocheta de Sakura y se la llevo a la boca. Aún estaba degustando el sabor cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo y casi atorándose con la comida.

– ¡Shisui! –dijo una sonriente chica poniéndose a su vista.

Era Sora Araragi, un cliente de su empresa, además de su contacto con un variado circulo de microempresas bastante visionarias y con muchas perspectivas de invertir en tecnología. Era algo escandalosa pero una buena persona.

Shisui hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y buen porte para no hacerla notar que casi se atraganta y se puso de pie para saludarla– Hola Sora. Que sorpresa.

– ¿Solo sorpresa? –dijo mirándolo ofendida– ¿No deberías haber dicho que era una agradable sorpresa?

–Como sea –dijo sonriendo diplomáticamente– No esperaba encontrarme contigo por aquí.

–Es día de familia, así que traje a mis padres a cenar aquí ¡y no vas a creerlo!, cuando volvía del baño me encontré a Haruno, la modelo del pelo rosa. Amo su cabello y esa actitud que siempre lleva. No lo podía creer, es mucho más alta que yo. Le hubiera pedido su autógrafo pero se veía algo triste. Quizá la esté pasando mal.

Shisui miro instintivamente al pasillo donde Sakura había ido. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, volviendo la vista a la chica– En realidad…

–Espera un momento –dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano y acercándose para darle un abrazo diplomático que él no vio venir, pero correspondió con tranquilidad. Ella se separó de él sonriente– No vayas a pensar que olvide tu cumpleaños, envié mi obsequio a tu oficina, pero me dijeron que ya no volverías allí al menos en dos meses. ¿Dónde iras Shisui?

–Aún lo estoy decidiendo –dijo esquivo. Ella ya había invadido su espacio personal, ahora quería que le cuente sus planes… Se sintió algo incómodo– Necesito vacaciones.

–Oh… –ella puso una expresión de auténtica tristeza– Me dijeron que tu presente se quedaría en la recepción hasta que tu pasaras por allí.

–Lo recogeré antes de partir.

–Valdrá todas las molestias, créeme. –dijo guiñándole un ojo. Shisui sonrió amable.

–Buenas noches –Sakura estaba de vuelta y había compuesto su sonrisa de protocolo.

Sora se quedó muda mirándola durante incómodos instantes– ¡No me digas que…! –Le miro fijo de nuevo para luego volverse a él– ¡Shisui! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías?

–Lo habría dicho si no parlotearas tanto. –dijo acercándose a ambas chicas– Sakura, te presento a Sora Araragi, es una colega de trabajo y una persona que estimo mucho.

Sakura extendió su mano hacia una sonriente Sora– Mucho gusto –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Siento importunar –dijo algo nerviosa a Sakura– Pensé que Shisui estaba solo, o que lo habían plantado… (Ups!) No quiero interrumpir más su cena.

–No te preocupes –contesto educadamente.

–No pude evitarlo, Shisui es un gran sujeto. Y no lo digo porque trabaje con él. Es la verdad.

–Sora –le llamo Shisui

– ¿Si?

–Buenas noches.

–Sí, buenas noches.

Ella sonrió aún más nerviosa y después de hacer una seña de adiós con la mano, se perdió entre las mesas.

Shisui se acercó a Sakura para poner la silla para que ella se sentara– ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella evitaba mirarle– La cena se enfría.

Shisui asintió– Robe un trozo de tus brochetas.

– ¿Quién dices que era ella?

–Sora Araragi.

– ¿Trabaja contigo?

–En realidad es un cliente.

–Ya veo –Sakura corto su brocheta con cuidado– Una clienta, y sin embargo te hace obsequios de despedida.

Shisui cerró los ojos para armarse de control.

– Me estima mucho ¿Ahora escuchas conversaciones de la gente? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Haruno? –forzó una sonrisa, tratando de que sonara como una broma de la que ellos dos podrían reír.

– ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿También te iras? ¿Todos en tu empresa lo saben? ¿Y yo? –Sakura corto furiosa su carne y cuando se lo llevo a la boca mastico con fuerza– ¿Tú también me lo harías saber con una carta? ¿Si quiera planeabas despedirme?

Shisui la miro y el picor en los ojos estaba allí una vez más "Esta no eres tú" quería decirle con ellos. Suspiro levemente y le dio un trago a su vino– ¿Me estas reclamando? Es algo confuso porque eres exactamente tú quien no contesta nunca cuando llamo ¿En qué maldito momento se supone que te lo haría saber?

– ¡Eres un idiota!

Sakura estrello sus cubiertos contra el plato, después su servilleta y parecía dispuesta a irse de allí. Huir, como hacia últimamente. Como si no soportara estar cerca.

Sakura tomo su bolso y salió del restaurante a paso rápido.

Shisui volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vino y agarrando sus cubiertos intento comer su pasta. Estaba fría e insípida.

" _Feliz cumpleaños a mi"_

Pensó mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa y llamaba a la mesa al camarero para pagar la atención con su tarjeta. El camarero se veía apenado y le pregunto si había pasado algo con su comida ya que los dos platos estaban intactos.

–Diferencias irreconciliables –dijo con una sonrisa triste y salió apresuradamente del lugar. Miro en todas direcciones, pero Sakura no estaba en ningún sitio.

Shisui se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo revolvió, completamente exasperado. Tomó su teléfono y mientras marcaba el número de Sakura, pensaba en que decir exactamente. En último momento, lo guardo. Ya era suficiente, basta de perseguirla cuando ella huía. Ella era la idiota e insensible. En lo que respectaba a Shisui, el no hizo nada malo.

Frustrado, Shisui entro en su auto se sintió tentado de llamarla una vez más antes de arrancar su auto con intenciones de irse a casa, mas no lo hizo, cambio de rumbo y se dirigió a "Laguna", su bar favorito.

Cuando llego allí, se fue hacia la barra, el barista le saludo amistoso y con una sonrisa, después le sirvió un trago de cortesía, ya que era su cumpleaños. Shisui se sintió aun peor. Su teléfono vibro y por un momento creyó que era Sakura, pero solamente era un mensaje de un número desconocido también deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Shisui bebió con desgano y se preguntó que hacia el allí, pasando su cumpleaños solo en un bar, tratando de embriagarse pero solamente pensando en una mujer a la que definitivamente él le importaba un carajo.

Cuando iba por su sexta copa de la noche, se sintió filosófico y después de cruzar unas palabras con el barista, le pregunto:

–¿Qué crees que signifique que todo el tiempo una mujer te conteste exasperada, digo, cuando te contesta, porque esta mujer en cuestión nunca lo hace; oh, pero cuando al fin lo hace, y aunque la invites a un lugar para verla ella solamente te grita y se larga a menor oportunidad?

El muchacho que no parecía tener más de 20 años se lo pensó, se llamaba Johnny– Depende de a donde la invitaste.

Shisui rió sin gracia– La lleve a cenar a Kaoru.

El barista silbo– Es un sitio bastante caro –dijo riendo– a menos que allí le hayan tirado vino encima… esa mujer está loca.

–Yo debo estar más loco por sentir que hice algo mal.

– ¿hiciste algo malo?

–nope.

–Entonces es ella quien debería sentirse mal. Algunas mujeres se creen la gran cosa, que son mucho para los demás, deberías darle una lección de humildad. Habla con ella una última vez, dile lo desgraciada que ha sido. Sucederán una de estas dos cosas –Johnny levanto un dedo– Primero, te gritara como nunca nadie te ha gritado jamás y no volverá a hablarte mientras tu no le hables, esas son las brujas egoístas, no valen la pena. Que se aleje definitivamente es lo mejor que te puede pasar –Shisui asintió obediente– Segundo, se sentirá culpable y querrá congraciarse contigo, la mujer en cuestión quizá esté pasando un mal rato y aunque no se disculpe, bueno… ¡qué sé yo! Tú te darás cuenta si su sentimiento de culpa es real o una artimaña.

–Supongo que con el comportamiento de mujeres no hay reglas.

–En absoluto.

Johnny sirvió la décima copa (no supo cómo es que había consumido tantas ya) y fue a atender a los demás clientes. En ocasiones, quizá hablar con un extraño es todo lo que se necesita.

Sacudió la cabeza y pidió la cuenta. Fue al baño y pensó en llamar un taxi, pero cuando tomo su teléfono solamente llamo a Sakura. Ella contesto al segundo pitido del teléfono.

–Shisui –dijo con voz suave, pero podía escuchar los altibajos de música trance– ¿Te disculparas?

Shisui se rió– No inventes, Haruno –dijo molesto, llamándola como lo hacía cuando recién se habían conocido– No puedo conducir, ven aquí y llévame a casa.

–Llama a un taxi, Uchiha.

–No quiero un maldito taxi –dijo mientras se miraba al espejo– Quiero que vengas aquí y me lleves a casa.

–No todos podemos tener todo en esta vida, Shisui.

–Ven.

–Shisui… ya basta…

– ¡No! ¡Tú basta!–esta vez sí le estaba gritando– ¡no puedes deshacerte de mí ahora! ¡Siempre he sido incondicional contigo y aunque estoy algo ebrio estoy seguro de que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te pido hacer algo por mí! –Del otro lado solamente se escuchaba su respiración. Shisui suspiro y apoyo la cabeza contra el espejo del lavabo– solamente quiero que me lleves a casa ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?

Después de un rato escuchando solamente estática, Shisui pensó que ella le colgó.

– ¿Dónde estás?

Shisui sonrió, la culpa estaba allí en su voz– Laguna.

–Espérame en la barra y no te muevas de allí.

–Bien….

Ambos colgaron. Un Shisui tambaleante se dirigió a la barra, momentáneamente entusiasta, no del todo. Ya en la barra pidió algo salado para picar, lo que menos quería era parecer ebrio. Miro su reloj y aún faltaban veinte minutos para la media noche, quizá al final si sería un buen cumpleaños.

" _Iremos a su casa y la obligare a dormir en el suelo"_ pensó riéndose de su idea _"Le diré que es su turno de cederme el lugar._ "

Estaba comiendo un bocadillo de queso cuando Sakura llego. Tenía aun el mismo vestido que había usado en la cena con él, solamente tenía algo de corrido su rímel.

Shisui le miro frunciendo el ceño– ¿Dónde estabas?

Ella le miro acusadoramente, mientras se sentaba a su lado y recibía un bocadillo de queso de las manos de Shisui– En "Twostone"

Shisui centro su vista en una botella brillante y azul detrás de la barra, intentando recordar que tipo de lugar era ese– ¿Una discoteca? –dijo meneando la cabeza. Se acercó un poco a ella, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho y frunció la nariz– hueles a tabaco. ¿Has estado fumando?

–Shisui… –Sakura aspiro aire con fuerza y luego de preguntar dónde estaba el baño, fue hacia allí, pero se detuvo antes para decirle– Cuando vuelva nos iremos, tienes una disculpa que ofrecerme.

Shisui se reía mientras sacudía la cabeza, el barista le miraba también divertido, seguramente entendiendo que la mujer de su conversación era Sakura, levanto su pulgar y Shisui respondió de la misma manera.

Una vez salieron de allí, Shisui se apresuró a caminar hacia la vereda de la calle, tratando de equilibrarse en la orilla de la acera haciendo el avión para no caer. Sakura le alcanzo pronto y con mala cara.

–Quiero caminar –le dijo mirándola fruncir su ceño y meneando negativamente la cabeza– ¡Hey! ¡Consiénteme!

–Olvídalo Uchiha –dijo levantando su nariz hacia el cielo.

Shisui iba a replicar, pero en ese momento ella casi tropieza con sus altos tacones, obviamente ella también se había alcoholizado esa noche. Shisui se apresuró a sujetarle del brazo para estabilizarla.

– ¿Te duele? –dijo preocupado, olvidando momentáneamente que era ella quien debería de congraciarse con él.

–No mucho, tomemos un taxi ¿sí?

Shisui miro a todas direcciones– Tengo una mejor idea –dijo fijando la vista en un columpio en un pequeño parque a solo unos metros de ellos.

Le extendió la mano a Sakura y aunque ella dudo al principio, finalmente la tomo. Llegaron hasta el columpio en silencio y Shisui la hizo sentar allí, casi al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos sin agacharse.

Después se acuclillo delante suyo, casi parecía arrodillado ante ella.

Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión– Shisui ¿Qué haces? –dijo apresuradamente, pero sin soltar su mano.

–Dame uno de tus pies –le ordeno– sé que te duelen, usaras mis zapatos.

–Solo si te pones los míos –dijo ella ahogando una risa– No es necesario Shisui.

El meneo la cabeza y tomo delicadamente sus pies, le quito el zapato y le puso el propio, el usaba dos números más grandes, pero ella podría caminar tranquilamente. – Lo es, quiero caminar antes de llegar a casa.

– ¿Mi casa o tu casa?

Shisui estaba terminando de acomodar el segundo zapato en el pie de Sakura– no es importante.

Él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse del columpio. Cuando ella estuvo en pie, Shisui tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

–Me llamaste idiota. –dijo mirándola desde arriba.

–Fuiste idiota –ella se estiro todo lo que pudo.

Shisui encontró su respuesta graciosa y rompió a reír. Extendió sus brazos y atrapo a Sakura entre ellos. Ella se removía mientras decía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y que olía a alcohol, pero finalmente se quedó quieta, con sus brazos colgando en sus costados.

– ¿En serio te iras? ¿De verdad? ¿No es una treta? ¿Una broma cruel para castigarme?

–Nunca haría eso contigo.

– ¿lo prometes?

Shisui se separó levemente de ella y le miro calmado, sus ojos estaban nuevamente brillantes _"Esta si eres tú"_ pensó y se sentía sonreír.

– Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Sakura le miro confusa– ¿Qué?

–Iré a Europa, vacaciones, sabes que he estado posponiéndolo durante un año. Pero ahora las necesito. –Shisui asintió varias veces, incoherencia suya– Una de las cosas que planeaba hacer hoy era proponerte que ambos nos fugáramos de aquí, alejarnos del estresante Tokio.

Ella parecía aún más confundida– ¿Viajar juntos? ¿Dejar Japón atrás?

–Si. Un mes o dos, creo que nos haría bien.

Mientras iba hablando, Shisui podía ver como lentamente ese brillo en los ojos de Sakura se iba apagando– No dejare Japón.

– ¿Por qué no?

Ella rompió el contacto y se alejó a prudente distancia, se llevó una mano al cabello y parecía exasperada– No me iré, Shisui.

– ¿Por todas las personas que te echarían mucho de menos? –le dijo sarcástico– Has alejado a todos, y a no ser que Sasuke sea ahora tu nuevo mejor amigo no se me ocurre quien más necesitaría que te quedes. Oh, lo olvide. A él también lo estas ignorando.

– ¿Empezaras de nuevo con lo de Sasuke?

Shisui se masajeo la sien– Me exasperas –declaro serio– Estoy casi harto. Ese tema siquiera viene al caso.

Ella le miro ceñuda, seguramente pensando en soltar incoherencias y gritarle. Shisui le puso dos dedos sobre los labios y por un momento llego a ver temor en sus ojos.

–Viaja conmigo. Solamente quiero que me acompañes.

Ella aparto de un manotazo el brazo de Shisui, le miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro– No quiero dejar Japón ahora. ¿Puedes entenderlo o no?

– ¡No lo entiendo!

– ¡Pues comienza a tratar! ¡Tú no puedes decidir lo que pase conmigo y el rumbo de mi vida!

– ¡No es eso lo que quiero!

– ¿entonces que carajos es lo que quieres?

– ¡Quiero que las cosas sean como antes! –Shisui no creyó jamás poder gritar así en la vida– ¡Quiero visitarte en tu casa! ¡No quiero tener que rogar tu atención, quiero contarte mis cosas como podía hacer antes de que solamente me evitaras! ¡Quiero hablar libremente contigo y que me grites por estupideces y que después nos riamos de ello! ¡No quiero que nos maldigamos! ¡Quiero que me digas que fue lo que hice tan mal para que lo único que hagas cuando estamos juntos es querer huir de mí! –Shisui se dio cuenta de que sus ojos volvían a picarle, se dio vuelta rápidamente y suspiro profundamente antes de encararla de nuevo. – debes de saber que estoy muy afectado por tu actitud.

Ella volvió la vista al suelo– Shisui…. No es mi intención que tú te sientas así.

–Llegue a pensar que lo hacías a propósito. Quizá porque decidiste que me quieres lejos pero no eres capaz de decirme de frente que me aleje. ¿Eres cobarde Sakura?

Ella le miro con ojos asustados. Shisui se sentía aún más herido, quizá por fin había encontrado su respuesta. La sujeto fuerte de los hombros, y le dio una fuerte sacudida– ¿Es eso, Sakura?

Ella gimió, sonando adolorida. Shisui se dio cuenta de que en su ira quizá la había lastimado. La soltó, como si ella misma quemara. – Discúlpame, no debería haber hecho eso –dijo tratando de sonar calmado– Solo estoy tan… tan enfadado –la miro de nuevo y ella seguía mirándole asustada, Shisui se rió con tristeza– Pero no es contigo, si no conmigo. Estoy reclamándote algo ilógico, porque para comenzar, soy yo quien nunca ha sido sincero ¿No es así? Yo soy aún más cobarde que tú.

Ella parecía querer decir algo, pero de nuevo Shisui le puso dos dedos en los labios– Me gustas desde que fui a dejarte a tu casa la noche de tu graduación, pero no te dije nada porque pensaba que eso solamente era por lo linda que te habías portado todo el tiempo conmigo, cuando la estaba pasando mal e Itachi no estaba para apoyarme. Además, tú no podías gustarme, eras la chica de Itachi, mi amigo, mi hermano. Decidí ser tu amigo todo este tiempo y era genial, porque me gusta demasiado cuando pasamos el tiempo juntos… Eres mi mejor amiga, y preferí ser tu amigo que intentar algo más. No sé en qué momento paso pero… –Shisui sacudió la cabeza– lo que trato de decir, es que… es… –se aclaró la garganta– Sakura, me gustas. Quizá que no me daba cuenta porque todo el tiempo estabas solamente conmigo y no salías con ningún hombre que no fuera yo o tus otros amigos, y solamente a mí me confiabas todos tus secretos… como si solamente toda tu atención estuviera en mí, rechazando a todos los demás, como si tuvieras tu propio mundo y solamente a mí me dejabas entrar… pero cuando comenzaste a salir con otras personas y comenzaste a dejarme a mi atrás, no sabes el infierno que fue eso. Tan insoportable que pensé que me volvería loco –Shisui soltó otra carcajada, ni sabía porque se reía– Dios, estaba tan celoso que ni yo podía creerlo… y en todo este tiempo me debatía entre si debía hacer algo al respecto… decirte todo esto y quizá arruinar nuestra amistad… porque quizá… quizá tu no… es decir… yo a ti no… no.. ¿Te gusto?

Shisui quito los dedos de encima de los labios de Sakura, pero ella solamente seguía mirándole sorprendida.

Shisui comenzó a pellizcarse a sí mismo las palmas de sus manos– Di algo. –logro articular bajito.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás, cerró los ojos con fuerza– No me hagas esto…

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Sakura desvió la vista hacia la calle, como si buscara algo desesperadamente, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio un auto a lo lejos. Quiso dar un paso adelante, pero Shisui se puso en su camino, confundido y herido– ¿Estas tratando de huir otra vez? –Shisui cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un momento– No puedo creer que tú estés haciendo esto.

– Shisui, basta –Él la jalo hacia el por el brazo, y maniobro para lograr ver su cara, pero ella era escurridiza y no dejaba que la mire– ¡Suéltame! –Ahora ella usaba su otra mano para empujarle lejos de ella, casi dándole manotazos– ¡Suéltame ahora! ¡Que me sueltes!

En ese momento algo volvió a quebrarse en Shisui. Lentamente le soltó el brazo y fue tanta la fuerza con la que Sakura trataba de alejarse que casi se cae hacia atrás. Se había despeinado completamente y por un segundo pudo ver sus ojos brillantes y asustados como nunca antes los vio.

Justo en ese momento ella echo a correr hacia la calle, hizo parar un taxi, subió dando un portazo y el taxi arranco solamente dejando polvo en el lugar en que alguna vez estuvo.

Shisui miro a su alrededor confundido ¿Eso realmente paso? Se rió de sí mismo– Supongo que esa es también una respuesta. –Dijo algo acongojado y con la voz débil. Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras veía el lugar donde el taxi desapareció– Idiota –se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

No se dio cuenta exactamente en qué momento o la hora exacta en la que apareció por fin otro taxi, parecía un completo autómata. Reacciono cuando el taxista le dijo que habían llegado. Shisui pago el servicio y bajo a paso lento. El guardia le saludo educado, Shisui ni siquiera le miro al pasar al ascensor. Una vez dentro de su departamento, Shisui noto que seguía en calcetines. Frunció el ceño y después de sacudir la cabeza una vez más se fue a la ducha.

Shisui no sabía que era lo que tenía embotada su cabeza. La repulsión con la que Sakura le rechazo o el alcohol. Elevo el rostro hacia la regadera y cerró los ojos con fuerza, le dolía el cuerpo pero nada le dolía como el alma. Ese dolorcito estaba allí, atorado entre su pecho y su garganta. La decepción y la amargura mezclándose en su interior. Había mucho tiempo que no había sentido esa mezcla y tampoco en esa intensidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro de la ducha, se sentía casi anestesiado, se miró al espejo y trato de sonreírse a sí mismo pero solamente le salió una mueca espantosa. Un fuerte trueno le saco de su letargo y reacciono diciéndose a sí mismo que al menos la lluvia no le había empapado. Ese sería el colmo.

Se puso la toalla en la cabeza y salió de la ducha a paso lento, fue hacia una de las repisas y se sintió satisfecho por haber mantenido bien abastecido de alcohol personal. ¡Viva el alcohol! Pensó bebiendo directamente de la botella y casi asfixiándose en el proceso. Para el quinto o séptimo trago, no parecía tan asfixiante.

Otro relámpago rasgo el cielo y justo después del estruendo escucho golpes secos en la puerta. Shisui miro con desconfianza, dio otro largo trago a la botella y se dirigió allí lentamente y algo embotado, apretando fuertemente los ojos rezando para que no fuera quien él pensaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una pálida, temblorosa y completamente empapada Sakura estaba de pie allí, Shisui noto que estaba descalza. Se miraron en silencio por un muy largo rato. Shisui suspiro y saco la toalla de su cabeza y la envolvió en ella. Casi toco su espalda para empujarla adentro de su casa, pero después de recordar la repulsión que ella mostró cuando le sujeto el brazo, prefirió solamente hacerle una seña para que entrara.

En silencio, ella se acomodó en una mesa de la cocina y comenzó a secarse la cara mientras Shisui ponía un recipiente con leche en el microondas. Él se apoyó levemente contra la cocina y se cruzó de brazos, aun mirándola en silencio. Ella le miraba de rato en rato, abría levemente la boca, como queriendo decir algo y luego arrepintiéndose, pues la cerraba al instante.

–Yo…

Le sobresalto su voz al mismo tiempo que el timbre del microondas les alerto a ambos. Shisui se puso un guante y saco el recipiente de la leche y vacío el contenido en dos tazas, le puso la medida exacta de azúcar que sabía que le gustaba a ella y saco una pastilla de chocolate amargo de un frasco para la suya. Tomo platillos y puso en ellos unas galletas caseras (en realidad del super, pero tenían ese sabor) y se sentó frente a ella.

Sakura suspiro y soplo el vapor de su leche, pero no lo bebió. Shisui noto como el color volvía a sus mejillas y se regañó mentalmente por notarlo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pijama y se concentró en mirar fijamente su taza, cavilando en que estaba tan alcoholizado que si la bebía terminaría vomitando, levantó la vista y al parecer Sakura estaba de la misma forma. Se preguntaba que debería de decir, sus ideas corrían a millas por hora en su cabeza.

Solamente había un motivo por el que ella estuviera allí: Se sintió culpable y venía a darle palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Apretó los puños en sus bolsillos pensando aquello, de pronto, se sintió observado. Levanto la vista y la pesco mirándole fijo, con la boca levemente abierta. El alzo una ceja.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta– Yo… perdí mis llaves…

" _Mierda"_

Shisui rodó los ojos, completamente exasperado, si es que estarlo más era posible. Las palmaditas de lastima hubieran sido menos humillantes.

–Bien –dijo fríamente– quédate si gustas. Estas en casa.

Shisui salió disparado de la cocina hacia su habitación, saco un abrigo mientras refunfuñaba maldiciones, metió su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos y prácticamente deshizo su habitación con furia mientras buscaba sus llaves, solamente para caer en cuenta de que el dejo su auto estacionado al frente del bar Laguna. Se golpeó en la frente más fuerte de lo necesario y a paso rápido y furico salió de su habitación dando un portazo.

Cuando llego a la sala, Sakura asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina– ¿Qué haces Shisui?

El la miro sin expresión alguna– Desaparecer –dijo en tono amargo– No me quedare si tu estas aquí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza– Pero es tu casa…. Yo…

Él le hizo la señal de alto con la mano– Buscare otro sitio. Puedo solucionarlo.

–Pero…

– ¡Ya basta! –No quiso gritarle, pero esa situación estaba sobrepasándolo con mucho– No tienes a donde ir. Te quedaras aquí, afuera llueve y hace frio. Estas empapada, lo último que quiero es que enfermes ¿de acuerdo? –ella tenía esa mirada de sufrimiento que él estaba comenzando a odiar, de alguna manera, Sakura estaba logrando que él se sintiera culpable. Otra vez. Ella miraba fijamente al suelo sin decir palabra alguna. Shisui no sabía si seguir hablando o no. Se decidió por lo primero– Solamente… solamente no quiero verte justo ahora ¿sí? –Se aclaró la garganta– No es tu culpa. Pero yo necesito alejarme de ti por ahora.

Dio un paso más hacia atrás y eso pareció sacar a Sakura de su trance y ante su sorpresa dio un vacilante paso hacia el– Shisui espera… –Shisui sacudió la cabeza y le miro con tristeza mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás, acercándose de nuevo hacia la puerta– Shisui… Juro que no me di cuenta….

Shisui sacudió la cabeza una vez más– Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos tú. –Dio un paso más hacia atrás– me cuesta creerlo, porque primero me evitas todo el tiempo y cuando te lo confieso solamente quieres huir. Un momento incomodo evita mucho dolor futuro ¿Lo sabias? –Se revolvió el cabello aun húmedo– Pero eso ya paso, viniste hasta aquí, así que aun debes considerarme tu amigo, yo aún sigo considerándote mi amiga, pero justo ahora uno de los dos debe irse y seré yo.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero antes de lograr abrir la puerta, Sakura le sujeto la mano con fuerza y estirándole hacia el centro de la sala. El la miro y vio como ahora era Sakura quien sacudía la cabeza mientras le miraba a los ojos, parecía volverse muy pequeña en ese momento– No… –murmuro despacio– Shisui, no. No te vayas –La primera lagrima rodó por su mejilla– es que… tu no entiendes…

El sintió la necesidad de acercarse, ella estaba sufriendo y sus manos picaban por reconfortarla. Dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante, acercándose un poco a ella, casi arrepintiéndose al decirle: – Entonces explícame….

–Y-yo –más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejilla– Yo… no sabría por dónde empezar….

Shisui sabía que era una mala idea, pero lentamente parecía querer caer allí una vez más– El principio es una buena opción.

Sakura se reía despacio mientras otra lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Se la limpio con las manos– Dame un segundo…

Shisui llevo su mano hasta su rostro y le limpio las mejillas. El rímel estaba levemente corrido, su labial se había ido y sus labios temblaban mientras seguía mirándole fijo en silencio.

El agacho la cabeza sonriendo para el mismo y bajo su mano– Discúlpame por eso. Creo que tendremos que marcar de nuevo el límite del espacio personal entre nosotros. Justo ahora eso será un problema, pero cuando vuelva de Europa todo será más…. ¿Natural?

Sakura atravesó el espacio que los separaba y ante un atónito Shisui ella se ponía de puntillas y le besaba en la boca.

Shisui cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por un momento. Sus labios eran suaves, tal como siempre había imaginado, su aliento era cálido su boca tenía un sabor algo amargo. Sin pensar mucho, llevo su mano libre a enredarse en su cabello y ella hacia lo mismo, su nariz estaba fría, su lengua cálida, igual que la mano que seguía sosteniendo la suya con cada vez más fuerza. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pues Shisui solamente reacciono cuando sintió como la húmeda ropa de Sakura se sentía fría en su pecho y estómago. Hizo acopio de todos sus sentidos y liberar un poco su cabeza del embotamiento para lograr apartarse un poco de ella– Espera, espera, espera –dijo aturdido y con la voz muy débil, llevo ambas manos a los hombros de ella, pero Sakura tenía las suyas en su pecho, le hacía pequeñas caricias y eso le seguía aturdiendo– Sakura… –las palabras huyeron de su mente en cuanto la vio con el cabello húmedo revuelto, sus labios algo hinchados y sus mejillas acaloradas.

Ella le sonrió de manera dulce. Llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Shisui y le acaricio despacio, Shisui se sorprendió de sentir sus manos increíblemente frías. Shisui parecía estar entrando en fiebre. Sakura volvió a sonreírle con los ojos brillosos, esos ojos que eran los más bonitos en el mundo– No perdí mis llaves –dijo bajito. Cerró sus ojos y se puso de puntillas alcanzando sus labios una vez más– Yo quiero estar aquí, Shisu….

Esta vez fue el quien arremetió a besarla, antes de darse cuenta, había acorralado a Sakura contra la pared de la sala y le daba suaves besos en la mandíbula, bajando despacio hasta su cuello mientras las pequeñas manos de ella le revolvían el cabello.

A duras penas volvió a separarse de ella y de nuevo la sujeto por los hombros, estaba agitado y por un momento no encontraba su propia voz– Espera… –Sakura tenía una mano en su espalda y hacia círculos con sus dedos que le adormecían. Shisui cerró los ojos ante la sensación– Espera…

Ella se volvió a poner de puntillas y luego de acariciar su nariz con la suya y dar besos suaves en su mandíbula y cerca de su boca, justo antes de volver a besarlo, le susurro contra sus labios– Piensas mucho, Shisui.

Shisui cerró los ojos y la beso como si no hubiera mañana. Afuera llovía, seguramente en unas horas amanecería y la ropa húmeda de ella comenzaba a mojar la suya y corría algo de frio en la habitación, mas solamente sentía toda la calidez de su alma volviendo a su cuerpo.

* * *

Shisui despertó primero, Sakura y él estaban tan enredados el uno con el otro que daba risa. Ella tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho pero por su acompasada respiración dedujo que aun dormía profundamente. Con cuidado saco su brazo, de debajo de ella y logro acomodar su cabeza en una almohada para que ella pudiera seguir durmiendo tan serenamente como lo había hecho desde hacía unas horas.

Shisui tenía una sonrisa enorme y radiante, se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla holgado y un una camiseta con mangas largas, hacia especialmente frio esa mañana, unos minutos fuera de la cama y sus dedos se congelaron. Le robo unos besos más a una dormida Sakura, la arropo concienzudamente con el cobertor, sintiéndose enormemente tentado de despertarla tocándole el rostro con las manos frías, sacudió la cabeza y se fue a la cocina, ya lo haría después. La mañana era larga y él no tenía que ir a trabajar. Preparo pan tostado y leche con chocolate para ambos, después de tirar la que nadie bebió la noche anterior y notar que la botella que él dejó medio llena en la madrugada estaba totalmente vacía, sin poder recordar exactamente cómo fue que llego a vaciarse. Mientras esperaba a que la tostadora expulsara el pan, se sintió observado. Al volverse vio a Sakura, su cabello despeinado y envuelta en el cobertor de la cama mirándole fijo. Shisui le sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

El tostador chillo y él se volvió para retirar el pan– Espero que te gusten las tostadas de mortadela, no son tus favoritas, pero se acabó el queso –cuando se volvió, Sakura ya no estaba allí y Shisui asumió que seguramente volvió a meterse en la cama. Realmente hacía frío.

Ese día Sakura huyó de nuevo, solamente le dejo a Shisui una nota…. y más tarde, el corazón roto.

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí este especial, tiene continuación, pero pensé en que esta continuación si podría entrar como flash back... o quizá un mini especial; pero de momento, el siguiente capitulo sera en tiempo actual.**

 **Saludos!**


	14. CAPITULO 12 - EL HOMBRE SUSPICAZ

**CAPITULO 12**

 **EL HOMBRE SUSPICAZ**

Cuando Shino llego a su oficina, había alguien allí esperándole, lo cual no fue una gran e inesperada sorpresa. Y más aún cuando era el mismísimo Agente Shimura en persona.

—Aburame —Saludo sin siquiera ponerse de pie. Shino sabía que Danzo se creía el mejor agente que jamás hubiera tenido Tokio, pero a Shino no le intimidaba en absoluto.

—Shimura —saludo sin darle mayor importancia y sentándose en su silla, sin indicarle a Danzo el sentarse al frente, poniéndose a trabajar al instante en su computadora e ignorándole por completo.

A Shimura al parecer no le gusto el gesto, hizo mala cara y se situó frente a Shino— Se preguntara porque estoy aquí —dijo con palabras ácidas y dando golpecitos con los dedos en el escritorio.

—En realidad no —dijo Shino aun mirando la pantalla— Usted pertenece a la sección del crimen organizado, yo a la sección de homicidios. Solo hay una razón por la que un agente como usted puede visitarme, se lo que dirá, usted quiere un favor—Shino tecleo un poco más y recién se dignó a mirar a Shimura a los ojos— así que le responderé: Sin una orden directa de un juez, su departamento y el mío no se mezclan

Danzo se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y suspiro muy cansado— Los niños de hoy…

—Los jóvenes de hoy —corrigió Shino— Somos muy suspicaces. Soy jefe de la unidad de homicidios por algo ¿No cree? Si un juez le negó el poner manos sobre la evidencia que manejamos por el caso Haruno, no sé por qué cree que yo le daré acceso.

Shimura entrecerró los ojos— supongo que con usted se debe ir directo al grano.

—Lo agradecería —dijo Shino volviendo a fijar la vista en la computadora— Imagino que su tiempo es preciado y muy importante, el trabajo de mis agentes es proporcional a la efectividad de los suyos. Sin crimen organizado, solamente nos encargaríamos de psicópatas. Aprecio tanto su tiempo, que puedo decirle desde este momento que la respuesta es no y solamente cambiara con la orden de un juez.

Danzo soltó tal risa irónica que hizo que Shino le mirara de reojo— Tu predecesor debió de haberte enseñado que en ciertas ocasiones, hay que tomar las cosas en perspectiva. Tu negación a colaborar puede condenar a muchas personas ¿Lo sabes?

Shino volvió a fijar la vista en Danzo. Era un hombre mayor, con una fea cicatriz en la mejilla derecha con forma de x. Shino sabía que Danzo Shimura había sido un agente encubierto en su juventud y esa cicatriz era la marca de haber sido descubierto. Los rumores decían que había sido la gente de Madara Uchiha. Decían que por eso le odiaba tanto. Shino pensaba muy distinto.

—Deje pasar el número que montaste presentándote en casa de los Uchiha para entregar las órdenes de interrogatorio y el agente que te las entrego ha sido duramente sancionado, sé que te debía un favor y por eso no lo despedí al instante. Ese agente te debía un favor pero yo no te debo ninguno —respondió con voz gélida—Puedes cuestionar mis métodos y rabiar de mi inflexibilidad… pero yo solo se… —dijo entrecruzando las manos sobre el escritorio— que el querer impartir justicia es una noble tarea, pero deja de serlo cuando se recurre a actos ilegales para conseguirla. Esos… "Actos" son como el karma. Pasan factura. Esa ha sido la mayor enseñanza de mi predecesor.

Danzo se puso de pie al instante, con su dura mirada y los dientes apretados— ¿Algo que quiera decir, Aburame? Pensé que era usted directo.

—También soy sutil —dijo exasperado. Apretó fuerte las manos cuando fijo la vista en los ancianos ojos de Shimura— Asuntos internos ha estado haciendo preguntas; tienen órdenes, tienen los permisos. Y claro, también tienen sospechas. Yo no estaba aquí cuando cosas grandes pasaron aquí, pero si viniste aquí, hace siete años pidiendo el mismo favor que estas intentando pedirme a mí… —Shino soltó un profundo suspiro, luego se recostó con cansancio en su silla mientras veía como Shimura se ponía pálido.

Danzo Shimura se puso de pie, y le dedico una mirada de profundo desprecio. Su rostro pálido era rojo cuando salió dignamente de la oficina de Shino.

Shino cerró los ojos un momento antes de volver a teclear en su computadora. De reojo vio a través del cristal como Shimura se plantó en el ascensor y sacó su teléfono. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el entro en el ascensor.

Shino volvió a recostarse en el sillón y suspiro pesadamente para luego frotarse la nariz con los dedos en un intento de relajarse.

—Esto será realmente un desastre —dijo cuándo volvía a concentrarse en el correo que estaba en la pantalla… una orden de apelación y una solicitud aprobada por un perito y asuntos internos era algo realmente grave… y mediático. Tenía ya suficiente con el caso Haruno para sumarle a eso el próximo Boom del amarillismo de todo Tokio.

* * *

Kankuro había tocado ya tres veces la puerta de Shisui y este aún no se dignaba a salir. Intento llamarle, pero del otro lado, la operadora le enviaba directo al buzón. Volvió a tocar, impaciente, esta vez aporreando la puerta.

— ¡Shisui! —Le llamó con rabia— ¡Shisui abre la puerta!

Escucho un ruido del otro lado de la puerta, como algo golpeando el suelo.

— ¡Shisui, sé que estas allí! ¡Abre de una puta vez!

Había un auto varado en la calle y si mal no recordaba, era el auto del ex-novio de Ino Yamanaka, lo recordaba perfectamente. Kankuro tenía una excelente memoria y podía recordar como Sai hacía las veces de chofer para su descarada novia y sus amigas cuando iban a casa a visitar a Temari en sus días de escuela.

Tenía un terrible presentimiento ante lo que Shisui estaba haciendo. Era un extremista desgraciado. Y cuando se ponía así de loco realmente no pensaba con claridad y si daba crédito a lo que Gaara le dijo, Shisui montaría carga en la mayor de las locuras cometidas y por cometer.

— ¡Shisui! ¡Llamare a la policía si no abres la maldita puerta!

Kankuro aporreo la puerta sin descanso, y por su mente cruzó como un _deja vu_ una situación casi idéntica; con la diferencia que el Shisui de aquel entonces era como una especie de zombi y el de dentro de ese departamento era un completo demente.

Había sucedido en Septiembre, habían llamado a Kankuro desde el hotel de su familia, el administrador que les conocía desde que eran niños, avisando que Shisui Uchiha había llegado para hospedarse con un terrible semblante y sin nada de pertenencias a la mano. Se escuchaba realmente preocupado.

Kankuro había ido en ese preciso momento y encontró a Shisui como la mierda. Al parecer se había empapado entero y en ese estado se había arrojado sobre la cama, con los zapatos puestos y mirando a ningún lugar.

—Nunca espere que fueras tan dramático —le dijo Kankuro mientras le quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en un diván a los pies de la cama. Shisui ni se movió y Kankuro no recordaba nunca haberlo visto tan quieto y silencioso— ¿Hiciste algo estúpido, verdad?

Shisui se sentó sobre la cama y su rostro lucia como si fuera hecho de mármol pulido. Ninguna expresión asomaba allí— ¿Dónde quedo la privacidad de la que alardea este hotel en sus comerciales? Podría demandarles por publicidad engañosa.

—Quizá inconscientemente viniste aquí para que alguien viniera a verte.

Shisui se rió sin humor y con su mano se sacudió el cabello— Supongo que eso puede ser cierto. Qué bueno que viniste tú. Si hubiera venido Gaara quizá le hubiera pegado.

—Realmente hiciste algo estúpido —dijo Kankuro— ¿tan mal fue?

Shisui volvió a tirarse de espaldas contra la cama— Como la mierda. Ni siquiera tú hubieras imaginado una situación tan patética y miserable como mis últimas veinticuatro horas.

Kankuro suspiro— Te lo dije —miro largamente a Shisui— Sin embargo… tal vez esto sea bueno.

Shisui resoplo— La odio —dijo tranquilo— no tienes idea de cuánto la odio. Toma el odio que tengo hacia Madara y multiplícalo por mil y aun así tendría más odio por cuantificar.

—Shisui…

—También a Itachi —Shisui soltó un largo suspiro— no se lo merece… pero ya que estoy en la tarea de impartir odio, también lo odio a él. Hablo en serio cuando digo que no se lo merece… pero lo hago. Después lo pienso mejor… y solamente deben ser celos. Increíbles, mundanos e inmensos celos. Y envidia… y rencor…. —Shisui se volvió a reír y comenzó a gesticular con las manos— El muy imbécil. Y yo, otro gran imbécil, pero no le supero en absoluto. Ella dijo que él coronaba su lista de egoístas bastardos. Supongo que no fui lo suficiente egoísta bastardo con ella para poder siquiera ser alguien que…

—Shisui, basta —Kankuro comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con aquel monologo ilógico.

Shisui de pronto estaba de pie y caminando descalzo hacia la ventana y mirando hacia las calles lluviosas— ella estaba llorando ¿sabes? Lo peor es que ese fue el único momento en que me sentí algo mejor ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿La hago llorar para sentirme compensado?

Kankuro igual se puso de pie— Shisui, cálmate ¿Quieres?

—Estoy calmado —dijo tranquilo y realmente parecería calmado y si no estuviera empapado y descalzo frente a una ventada como si estuviera a punto de saltar por ella, Kankuro le creería— y quiero mantenerme calmado. Solamente estoy buscando la manera más civilizada de resolver toda esta mierda que ha pasado. Realmente quiero hacerla llorar

En ese momento, Kankuro había pensado que daba igual si Shisui hubiera dicho "Ojala muriera" o "me vengare de ella", hubiera sonado igual de escalofriante.

Kankuro sintió la mano acalambrada de tanto golpear la puerta, pero entonces recordó que Shisui siempre guardaba una llave debajo del asiento del pasillo. Se agacho y allí vio el brillante metal, lo saco y casi corrió hasta la puerta, le dio vuelta a la llave.

— ¿Pero qué mierda? —dijo ante el panorama que había en la sala de estar de Shisui.

Ino Yamanaka estaba desvanecida y recostada en el sofá, pero por su respiración suponía que estaba dormida. Por otro lado, Sai, el ex-novio, estaba tirado en el suelo completamente amarrado a una silla y amordazado, sacudiéndose y rogándole auxilio con la mirada.

Kankuro quedo congelado un momento y sin saber exactamente qué hacer cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Tan oportuno como siempre, Kankuro —Shisui estaba apoyado en la puerta en pose casual y relajada, pero con esa mirada siniestra— ¿Realmente tenías que tardar tanto en recordar que tengo una llave debajo del asiento del pasillo?

—Y yo jurando que eras bastante suspicaz, hermano mayor—dijo Gaara con su semblante tranquilo saliendo de la cocina— ¿Y ahora? —Gaara miro a Shisui.

Kankuro sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda cuando vio que Shisui sacaba un arma del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Shisui apunto a Kankuro— Bueno… esto complica todo un poco más.

* * *

Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii después de mucho mucho tiempo. Ha estado algo complicado todo por aquí, pero nada de que preocuparse.  
He aquí un nuevo capítulo en el tiempo actual de la historia con mas misterios comenzando a resolverse y dejando cosas que se irán hilando cada vez mas hasta el glorioso (algo gore) final...  
Y pues si, máximo unos seis o siete capítulos mas y la historia estará concluida... eso si, sin contar especiales.

Un abrazo!


	15. ESPECIAL RECUERDOS 3

**ESPECIAL "RECUERDOS" 3 - EL DEJAR DE VOLAR Y ECHAR RAICES**

Itachi amaba el piano, eso era todo un hecho. Sin embargo, la única que al parecer lo entendía era su madre. Desde pequeño, ella había sido la única que le animo a practicar y peleaba con su padre para lograr que Itachi tuviera el mejor maestro que el dinero pudiera pagar. Sasuke era muy pequeño para recordarlo pero no siempre Itachi había sido el "Favorito" de su padre. De hecho, Itachi solamente lo fue cuando ganó su primer concurso a nivel nacional. Tenía tan solo siete años (Sasuke esa vez tenía cinco) y ya le llamaban genio, porque compitió con chicos de doce a quince años y supero a todos. Solo entonces su padre comenzó a asistir a sus recitales y concursos; y para cuando Sasuke alcanzo a retener la memoria de su infancia, todo eran halagos y regalos para Itachi.

No siempre fue así.

Recordaba perfectamente las peleas que sus padres tenían. Su madre estaba encantada de que Itachi quisiera ser pianista. Su padre sencillamente no.

"Un hijo mio no puede tener esa clase de inclinación"

¿Que inclinación seria esa? De niño no lo entendía, pero al parecer su padre creía que Itachi se haría "Blando" o quizá insinuara otra cosa. Cuando tenia quince años y estaba en la etapa rebelde y encontró el doble sentido a esas palabras se rió mucho de eso al recordarlo estando medio ebrio en la primera borrachera de su vida y había terminado con una chica acorralándole en el baño y enseñándole lo que era un "beso francés"... donde la boca de la chica era bastante habilidosa y no precisamente contra la suya. Se había enamoriscado esa vez y no le había importado que ella fuera casi cuatro años mayor que el, pero se le paso cuando ella misma le explico que una cosa no iba precisamente con la otra. Ella era un alma libre y aventurera y el era el extranjero amable al que ella le gusto... solo un rato, por supuesto.

Después de eso, Itachi tenía la reputación de libertino entre los muchachos de la delegación de la orquesta aquella ocasión. El chisme voló y su madre le miraba extraño, pero no dijo nada. Su padre sin embargo, le dedico una mueca extraña.

Esa había sido su primera decepción con el sexo opuesto. Y claro que no sería la ultima.

La primera decepción con la familia había sido cuando se entero de que su padre había traicionado a su madre.

Había sido por casualidad. Su academia estaba en una gira de conciertos de música clásica en Eslovenia, pero ocurrió un desastre climático, así que tuvieron que pasar al siguiente país, en Australia. Fue en el hotel que lo vio. Su madre había entregado a Itachi una membresia de una cadena de hoteles, ya que su padre solía viajar mucho, era un cliente frecuente; así que cuando marco su entrada, en recepción una muchacha rubia muy amablemente le dijo que su padre ya había arribado al hotel y se disculpo por no tener una habitación contigua, pues el no había avisado que su hijo también se hospedaría.

Itachi sabía de antemano que su padre tendría que estar en Francia, así que sospecho de inmediato.

—Es una sorpresa —había dicho guiñando un ojo a la recepcionista— Gane un concurso de Piano —dijo sacando un reconocimiento de su mochila, estaba en japones y tenía su foto. pero seguramente la recepcionista no entendería una palabra— Mi madre esta rumbo a Japón, pero insistí en venir a visitar a mi padre. El confió mucho en mi para esto.

Itachi había pasado tres horas en la salita de la recepción de aquel caro hotel, esperando. A las tres de la tarde vio a su padre, vestido con ropa de playa y caminando serenamente con bolsas de compras. Bolsas de ropa de mujer. Cuando vio a Itachi su expresión fue puro pánico.

—Supongo que no es necesario el explicar algo tan evidente —había dicho Itachi— tienes una amante o haces travestismo ¿Cual será, papá?

Su padre había compuesto una mueca de dignidad y se paso una mano por el cabello— Supongo que tenerte recorriendo el mundo por ahí tendría consecuencias. Preferirá que no le dijeras nada a tu madre.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos—Yo preferiría que fueras el hombre correcto y moral que siempre pensé, pero supongo que ese barco ya zarpo.

—Entiendo que tengas mas lealtad por tu madre que por mí, pero...—Su padre divago— solamente ponte a pensar mas objetivamente sobre esto, hay ocasiones en donde la lealtad no es suficiente y los hombres tendemos a buscar "Algo más". Solamente es una aventura y si no dices nada, nadie lo sabrá nunca.

—La lealtad lo es todo, padre —había dicho Itachi, recordando a Madara, su tío favorito— Y la familia protege a la familia. ¿A tí te parece que cubrir tu mentira es proteger a la familia?

Su padre había soltado una carcajada cruel— ¿Ahora hablaras como Madara? Dios... —murmuro enfadado— Te estoy diciendo que esto ni siquiera es importante.

Itachi tomó su mochila de viaje y su maleta en la mano— ¿No lo es? Pues termina con eso, hoy. Algo sin importancia no debería ser difícil. Hazlo o le diré a mamá. Si resulta que sigues mintiendo y si es importante, entonces divorciate. Tú eres el adulto aquí, actúa como uno. Hasta yo sé que no se debe jugar al dos por uno con la gente.

—¿Me estas amenazando? —el rostro de su padre era un poema— ¿En serio me estas amenazando?

—¿En serio creías que yo cubriría tu mentira ? No trates de jugar el papel de ofendido conmigo, te pones en ridículo. —Itachi avanzo hacia la salida del hotel, pero de pronto, volvió sobre sus pasos y enfrento de nuevo a su padre— Ya que tu coartada de los negocios es una estúpida mentira, deberías de estar en casa hoy por la noche, trae flores para mamá. Yo también vuelvo a casa, pediré a la señora Ohou que haga una magnifica cena, tu decidirás si es una de bienvenida o el adiós. Se que estas usando el Jet privado de la empresa, no demores mucho, padre.

En un principio, Itachi había decidido volver para asegurarse de que su padre no fuera un idiota y pospuso la gira por un tiempo. La temporada de conciertos termino y fue extraño y a la vez agradable el estar de nuevo en casa... Itachi iba a volver. Itachi realmente quería volver al piano y los conciertos... viajar por el mundo.

Sin embargo, Itachi sentía que le debía tiempo a su familia, una responsabilidad. Si la decisión de Fugaku Uchiha fuera tanto como el seguir manteniéndose como parte de la familia o decidiera marcharse, Itachi sentía que debía de estar cerca. Sin embargo, cuando abordo el avión y este despego, sintió pesar en su pecho y la aplastante y vomitiva sensación de que estaba siendo llevado a prisión. Que solía ser un ave, pero que el mismo se estaba arrancando las alas. Ese sentimiento se desvaneció levemente cuando llego a la puerta de su casa. La señora Ohou lucia sorprendida, pero no dudo en abrazarle y sonreirle.

-¿Donde esta mi madre, Nana? -había preguntado.

-Salio a visitar a la Señora Hana -le contesto con semblante triste.

Hana Uchiha era hermana de Madara y por tanto, tía de Itachi. Estaba internada en una casa de reposo desde hacía ya casi un año y no parecía mejorar. Había caído en un lamentable estado de depresión desde la muerte de su esposo en un accidente. No era el tío favorito de Itachi, y Hana siempre le pareció extraña, pero quería mucho a Shisui, su primo. Se sintió muy culpable también por descuidar su amistad. Era su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. Seguramente la estaba pasando mal. La ultima vez que intento hablar con él, supo por su tío Madara que se había marchado a otra ciudad para terminar el bachillerato. Según Madara, Shisui no quería ser encontrado por nadie y se mantenía en el anonimato hasta que el escándalo por la muerte de su padre pasara.

Itachi asintió despacio- ¿Sasuke?

-Arriba, pero creo que está de mal humor -dijo ella con una mueca divertida.

-¿Ah si? iré a saludar -dijo el divertido con intenciones de ir escaleras arriba, pero se paro en seco y se volvió a la Señora Ohou- Por cierto, hable con mi padre hace unas horas. Estará aquí para la cena, creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la familia se reúne, ¿Podrías consentirnos por hoy?

La señora Ohou sonrió, pero asintió con felicidad y se fue a paso rápido hacia la cocina.

Itachi había ido a su habitación, dejado su mochila y luego de una larga y merecida ducha, recién busco a Sasuke pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Con un vaso de jugo en la mano quiso ir a su balcón favorito de la casa para relajarse, sin embargo, allí había una chica. Una inusual y colorida chica. El cabello lo tenia rosa, corto y suelto al viento, gafas de sol sobre sus ojos, short de lentejuelas oscuras y una camiseta con un triangulo enorme y con un arco iris saliendo de en medio.

\- ¿Quien eres? -dijo Itachi, pero ella no se movió- ¿Hola? -volvió a decir, agitando una mano por delante del rostro de la chica, pero ella no reacciono.

Al acercarse lo suficiente noto que tenía los auriculares puestos y que al parecer estaba dormida. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su respiración calmada y alzar una ceja al ver que en el cuello también tenia un collar de cuerda y un pendiente raro. También noto que esa chica era bonita. Muy bonita.

-¿Que haces, hermano? -Itachi casi saltó de donde estaba y se percato de que Sasuke estaba en la entrada del balcón, muy serio y con los brazos cruzados. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza que quizá fuera la novia de su hermano pequeño y casi sintió vergüenza. Sasuke había crecido mucho, se había dejado crecer mucho el cabello y estaba más alto de lo que recordaba.

Camino hacia el con una sonrisa de disculpa- ¿Es tu amiga? -pregunto tratando de ver a través de su muy conservador hermano.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Sasuke se agrió bastante- Su padre es amigo de nuestros padres. Mamá les invitó a quedarse unos días. Están aquí desde ayer.

No se esperaba esa reacción. Sasuke parecía considerar a la muchacha como una enemiga jurada- ¿Importa? -dijo más agrio.

Itachi sonrió internamente con nostalgia. Sasuke parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche. Ya le estaba alcanzando en altura, pero seguía pareciéndole pequeño- ¿Quien te enseñó a hablar así? -dijo fingiendo molestia- llego después de un largo viaje y mi único hermano me recibe de esta manera. Honestamente, ni se para que te traje recuerdos.

Y como un niño, su expresión vario lo suficiente para que Itachi supiera que eso si le interesaba- ¿Recuerdos? -preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Itachi le había hecho una seña y ambos hermanos fueron rumbo a la habitación de Itachi, el se giró dándole un ultimo vistazo a la chica durmiente del balcón.

Fugaku Uchiha llego a tiempo para la cena, había traído tulipanes para su esposa y fue un ejemplar anfitrión esa noche para Ryuji Haruno, seguramente también lo hubiera sido para su hija, pero esta se hallaba desaparecida. Por como iba pasando la velada, Itachi estaba cada vez mas convencido de que su padre había optado por la familia en lugar de su aventura.

Quizá...

Itachi conoció a la cada vez mas inusual y colorida Sakura Haruno, y aún con el embelesamiento inicial, no le pareció mala idea el que la chica pasara un tiempo en la casa para ir a la escuela de Konoha. Sin embargo, Sasuke fue otra cosa. Monto en cólera y decía rehusarse a compartir el mismo techo que ella. Otro berrinche, o eso al menos era lo que parecía.

Los días pasaron e Itachi solamente miraba de lejos. Sakura era realmente una Gimnasta talentosa, practicaba por al menos dos horas en el jardín de atrás de la casa y por las tardes una muy suave melodía de violín inundaba la casa. Era ya casi un ritual. Sakura tocaba su violín en la habitación que sus padres le dieron e Itachi tocaba el piano en la sala. Quien fuera que comenzara a tocar escogía la canción y el otro hacia el acompañamiento. Eventualmente, Sasuke gritaba desde su habitación que hicieran silencio.

Itachi no supo cuando fue exactamente que Sakura comenzó a practicar en la sala, primero cerca a un ventanal que daba al jardín, luego, en el centro de la sala. Después se traslado a otro de los ventanales mas cercanos al piano de Itachi. Hablaban poco, la música lo hacía por ellos. Dos semana más tarde, Itachi ya podía descubrir el humor de la chica con solo escucharla tocar. Era salvaje y apasionada, pero también relajada y muy tenaz. Precisa... y con imaginación. Era bastante obvio que no seguía las reglas. Para Itachi era demasiado inusual. Mas una solista que una interprete. A veces le gustaba, a veces no.

Quizá se enamoro de ella desde que comenzaron a tocar juntos. Había una leve certeza en que cierto sábado por la mañana, ella se había puesto un vestido negro de tirantes y el faldón con capas y capas de seda negra y un listón rojo en el cabello; estaba descalza y llevaba zapatos negros de bailarina en sus manos, sus uñas de un color rojo brillante. Parecía la protagonista de una novela gótica.

-¿Iras a apuñalar a Drácula? -le había preguntado riendo y comenzando a tocar el piano.

Sakura le había acompañado en la risa- A ayudarle a ganarse seguidores, en realidad -se había acomodado en su silla y acariciaba su violín- Acepte ser modelo para el concurso de dibujo de Gaara. Pidió que me vistiera lo mas estrafalario posible. Se ve que quiere ganar.

Itachi le había reído la gracia, pues había hecho una referencia sin querer. Gaara No Sabaku realmente parecía un vampiro. Su piel era demasiado pálida y tenía unas enormes ojeras. Un poco de rojo en sus ojos e Itachi apostaría a que usaba drogas. Al parecer, Sakura compartía amistad con él y con Temari; pero como recién se habían conocido hacía bastante poco, no creyó oportuno preguntar.

Era un bonito sábado. Y Sakura toco "Mal de Amores".

Itachi hizo el acompañamiento y cada vez se iba dando cuenta de que el humor de Sakura era bastante alegre, aun tocando música que debería de ser triste. Itachi se puso creativo e incluyo algunas notas mas alegres, lo que divirtió a Sakura y ella respondió de la misma manera. El viento soplaba y el aroma de las rosas llegaba desde el jardín. Las cortinas de seda bailaron en el viento y cuando Itachi alzo la vista de sus teclas, se quedo un momento en blanco al ver a Sakura en medio de ellas, balanceando sus pies como si fuera una niña, con su cabello al viento y sonriendo feliz mientras tocaba esa canción triste.

Fue solo un momento, un solo momento.

Volvió a bajar la vista al piano y siguió tocando y de cuando en cuando miraba hacia Sakura, ella de vez en cuando lo pescaba y le sonreía, solo para ponerle de los nervios sin ningún motivo aparente. Esa fue la canción más larga que Itachi había tocado en la vida. O al menos así se sentía.

Para cuando terminaron, había comenzado a llover. Itachi se había ofrecido a llevarla a donde ese concurso se llevaría a cabo; Sakura acepto al instante, pero subió corriendo a su habitación solamente para bajar con un paraguas negro y con forro rojo por dentro, abriéndolo y girando sobre sus pies descalzos solamente para preguntar:

-¿Como me veo?

Itachi se sabía ese juego. Si no era coqueteo era inocencia y Sakura no parecía estar dentro de ese grupo de chicas inocentes.

-Bien -dijo fingiendo estar pensativo- Aunque quizá deberías llevar pendientes de cráneos.

Sakura le saco la lengua y corrió hacia la puerta que llevaba a la cochera. Itachi sonrió al verla corretear por allí como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No caigas en su juego -dijo una voz que sonaba grave y recóndita- Ella solamente juega a gustarle a todo el mundo. Es de las que piensa: Mientras mas extravagante, mejor. Es como un anuncio de moda gótica con patas, barato y solo para llamar la atención.

Itachi metió sus manos en los bolsillos- A mi me parece que ese estilo le gusta.

Sasuke resoplo- Hace un año amaba los vestidos de colores, los tacones de principiante y bucles de princesa.

Itachi no podía imaginar esa imagen y cuadrarla con Sakura- La gente cambia, Sasuke.

El se cruzó de brazos- Nadie cambia tanto en un año -dijo malhumorado- Me molesta. Era la típica princesita de colores chillantes, sus padres se divorciaron y ella escapo de su casa. Temari Sabaku la escondió por casi un mes, su padre tuvo su custodia y la envió a internados porque era un problema. Se que escapo de muchos. Es una irresponsable y egoísta. No me agrada.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos ahora- Shisui también tuvo que irse a otra ciudad para estudiar y también desapareció por días, también es inusual.

-No es lo mismo -gruño Sasuke- El padre de Shisui murió y su madre enloqueció.

-No hables así de tía Hana. Te estoy mostrando un ejemplo de que hay cosas que hacen que la gente cambie de manera dramática -dijo molesto- ¿Nuestros padres han muerto o se han separado? No hables de lo que no sabes, Sasuke. Cada persona afronta las cosas a su modo. Buscan refugio en algo... diferente a lo de siempre. Shisui me dijo eso cuando se lo pregunte y por eso creo que entiendo a Sakura. Deja de criticarla.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de rabia y se fue escaleras arriba- Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. No es lo que piensas. Esa niña solamente esta metida en un capricho y cuando se le pase veras como es ella en realidad —después, corrió dramáticamente escaleras arriba.

Itachi suspiro y camino hacia el garage; Sakura estaba apoyada en el capo del auto, volvía a sonreirle.

La acompaño hasta la entrada de la academia de arte de la ciudad, juntos bajo la sombrilla de Sakura, pero era Itachi quien la llevaba, pues era mucho más alto que ella. A donde fuera que mirara, la gente se volteaba a verles. Itachi estaba acostumbrado, pero no sabía si se debía a él o a Sakura, que parecía haber escapado de un vídeo musical.

De la nada, Sakura echo a reír— Creo que nadie logra reconocerme —comento divertida.

Itachi alzó una ceja— ¿Estudiabas aquí?

Ella asintió— Aquí aprendí el piano y hacía fotografía y algo de teatro. También hice dibujo un tiempo, pero lo deje, nunca fui muy buena en eso.

—¿De allí conociste a Gaara?

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y le miro con una mueca divertida gravada en su rostro, como si le hubiera hecho un chiste privado— digamos que tenemos intereses en común... y también amistades. No me hagas caso —dijo después de reír nerviosamente.

Itachi solo alzó una ceja y la había seguido todo el camino, hasta que se encontraron con el pelirrojo que parecía un vampiro. Ese chico tenía la misma cara de pocos amigos desde siempre, al igual que un aura siniestra.

Gaara le escaneo durante un rato cuando estuvo frente a él— Hola —saludo sencillamente, a oídos de Itachi, incluso lúgubre.

Itachi respondió de la misma manera, pero fue otra la historia cuando Sakura se acerco y giró sobre sus pies para ser contemplada. Y Gaara no era su unico espectador. Varios estudiantes alrededor se quedaban mirándola al pasar. Gaara sonrió, levemente y casi solamente estiro una esquina de sus labios, pero era de echo, una autentica sonrisa.

—Nunca decepcionas, Haruno —dijo altanero levantándose del pupitre donde estaba y la hizo girar una vez mas— Si te logro dibujar exactamente igual, ganare el premio.

Sakura le sonrió descaradamente y se echo el cabello hacia atrás— Por supuesto, además la única persona que podría darte batalla no está —dijo igual de altanera que Gaara, mientras se miraban el uno al otro como si se estuvieran comunicándose con por telepatía.

Itachi sintió que sobraba y luego de carraspear, entrego la sombrilla a Sakura— Creo que ya debo irme. Suerte en el concurso.

Sakura le dio las gracias y estaba caminando hacia la entrada del salón donde sería el concurso, Gaara le dijo adiós con la mano, alcanzó a Sakura y le paso una mano por los hombros mientras le decía algo gracioso, pues Sakura se echo a reír.

Itachi tenía la leve impresión que su corazón latía mas fuerte que en la mañana y una sensación extraña y perversa en una orilla de sus pensamientos, pero lo ignoro. En ese momento, su teléfono vibro.

-¿Hola? -pregunto.

-Itachi, ¿Como has estado?

Itachi sonrió al reconocer la voz- Hola Shisui.

Se entretuvo bastantes minutos al teléfono, hablando de tonterías y reclamos que Shisui parecía tomarse a broma. Itachi sintió nostalgia, pues hacía mucho que no se veían y solamente mantenían el contacto por llamadas o Skype. El los últimos años, solamente llamadas. El ultimo año, ni siquiera eso.

-Aquí llueve -Dijo Itachi- Estoy atrapado en la academia de arte de la ciudad.

-¿De verdad? Yo solía estudiar allí también, aunque fue por poco tiempo -Shisui sonaba divertido- ¿Porque estas allí? ¿Das clases o algo?

Itachi rió- Es una larga historia, vine a dejar a una amiga aquí.

-¿Una amiga?

-Si, en realidad, su padre es amigo de los míos y les pidió que la alojáramos en casa para que pudiera asistir a la escuela. Es agradable, pero parece que Sasuke la odia.

Shisui calló un momento del otro lado- Que sorpresa que tu asocial hermano no le agrade que invadan su casa, de hecho, creo que podría entenderlo.

Itachi sonrió- No dirías eso si la conocieras.

-Supongo que no -dijo casi suspirando- ¿Cuanto tiempo mas estarás en Japón?

Itachi sintió de nuevo el síndrome de pájaro enjaulado- No lo se. Mi familia parece estar feliz de que este aquí. Creo que podría intentar dejar de ser un adolescente que salta de un continente a otro. Tú sabes, echar raices un tiempo. Podría estudiar aquí. Vigilar a Sasuke y cuidar de mamá un tiempo ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente terminar el bachillerato aquí en Japón y no por correspondencia.

De otro lado, Shisui silbo- Vaya, mira cuanto has madurado -dijo divertido- bueno, te dejo, tendré noticias pronto. Tu sabes, puedes llamarme. Pero, te pediré que no le des mi número a Madara.

Ahora fue Itachi quien silbó- ¿Por qué lo estas evitando? -dijo casi como reclamo- Está preocupado. Dice que nunca puede dar contigo.

Shisui calló un momento del otro lado- No tiene porqué, me vigila por sus propios medios, créeme. Solamente no quiero tenerlo llamándome todo el tiempo tratando de engatusarme para fingir ser un tío responsable. No lo necesito.

-Shisui, no seas un crío -Itachi se masajeó la sien- Es familia, legalmente es tu tutor.

-Cierto, pero si conseguí emanciparme de mis padres, también podré hacerlo con él.

-Realmente estás siendo un crío.

Shisui suspiró del otro lado de la línea- Creó que ya tuvimos esta charla hace mas de un año atrás.

-Dijiste que hablaríamos sobre eso.

-Si, Itachi. Un día hablaremos sobre eso. Cuando seas legalmente un adulto y yo también, ya no falta mucho. Realmente hablaremos de eso, quizá me entiendas; quizá no... pero, tienes que recordar que eres mi hermano. Quizá uno lejano, pero ese lazo no morirá, por la eternidad.

-Suenas bastante solemne, lúgubre y cursi -Shisui del otro lado resoplaba e Itachi reía- Pero contarás conmigo siempre y tratare de entenderte, cuando llegue el momento, supongo.

Shisui se rió- Adiós.

-Adiós.

* * *

Ese día mas tarde, llamaron a su puerta. Al abrirla, Itachi se encontró a Sakura en ese mismo vestido negro, con el cabello húmedo, pues había llovido todo el día, y apoyada en el marco de la puerta- Hola -Saludo levantando la mano.

Era la primera vez que ella se acercaba a su habitación, se sentía ligeramente incomodo, pero trato de no demostrarlo- Hola -dijo a un lado de la puerta, dudando entre invitarla a pasar o seguir con la charla en el pasillo- Deberías ir a cambiarte, hace frío.

-No tengo frío -dijo con un tono de voz bastante... extraño a sus oídos- ¿Tu tienes frío?

Itachi se metió las manos a los bolsillos, y sin saber exactamente que contestar- Estas empapada -dijo mientras notaba en si mismo un presentimiento extraño. Recordó a su chica francesa mayor que él. Alejo esos pensamientos al instante.

-No es nada -dijo ella relajada y sonriendo, Itachi de alguna manera que no entendía, se puso nervioso- Solo es mi cabello.

Ridículo, pero por alguna razón esa niña le ponía nervioso.

-Tengo una invitación para tí -todos los sentidos de Itachi se pusieron en alerta- verás, hay un pequeño evento de música en el centro en dos días ¿Quieres ir?

Antes de pensar mucho, Itachi había dicho- Sí, claro.

-Genial -respondió Sakura- las entradas son pulseras, dame tu mano. -Itachi la extendió y Sakura le puso la dichosa pulsera- Bien -dijo Sakura levantando también su brazo- Tu pulsera es como la mía, tendremos ingreso libre a un kiosko de bebidas y podemos ser primera fila. Es en dos días, no lo olvides.

Sakura se fue corriendo descalza por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Itachi se quedo mirando su brazo como si fuera una sentencia de muerte. Eso sonaba como una cita. Realmente sonaba como una ¿Pero que había hecho?

Escucho un carraspeo. Sasuke, cuya habitación estaba en el pasillo de enfrente, una puerta más allá, le miraba desde el marco de su puerta- ¿Y bien? -dijo malhumorado.

Itachi volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Que cosa? -dijo tratando de sonar casual.

Sasuke resopló- Te lo dije. Te lo advertí. Tú eras su blanco, lo suponía. Estas acabado.

Itachi se negaba a admitir que su hermano podría tener razón. Una niñita de quince años no podría engatusarlo- Sasuke...

-Te lo dije. ¿Lo ves? Le das la mano y te toma hasta el codo. No me gusta. ¡Es molesta!

Itachi puso cara de aburrimiento, no estaba de humor para responder a su hermano- Sasuke, deja de ser crío -Se metió de nuevo en su habitación, dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la boca.

Al día siguiente, Itachi había pensado ya en una excusa para darle el esquinazo a esa cuasi-cita con Sakura, mas no la encontró por ningún lado. Mas tarde, su madre le contó que Sakura había decidió pasar la noche en casa de los Sabaku, pues al parecer Temari Sabaku era algo así como su mejor amiga y como esa familia también era amiga de la suya, no hubo problema.

Itachi se planteó seriamente el conseguir su numero de teléfono, pero no sabía a quién preguntar. No se atrevía a pedirlo a su madre, sería embarazoso. Llamar a casa de los Sabaku seria peor de embarazoso, pero quizá no habría opción. Estaba recostado en su cama cuando estaba por hacerlo, pero se detuvo al oír golpes en su puerta. Se levantó con desgana y en el fondo esperaba que fuera Sakura, de vuelta y así poder retractarse de esa invitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con su primo, Shisui.

Su cabello estaba muy largo, casi le cubría los ojos y estaba igual de alto que él, ambos se sonreían como dos idiotas. Itachi le abrazo al instante. Shisui casi nunca se dejaba abrazar, pero nunca se quejo de que Itachi lo hiciera; este solamente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, lo que significaba que ya era suficiente.

Itachi le dio espacio en la puerta para que pasara, al hacerlo, Shisui dejo caer un bolso de viaje a un lado de la puerta y se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

-¿Por que no me dijiste que vendrías? -dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en la cara.

Shisui miró alrededor de la habitación- Era una sorpresa -dijo también con una sonrisa.

Así, se pasaron horas hablando de sus estadías fuera de japón. Entrada la tarde, Ambos estaban recostados en la gran cama de Itachi, quien le mostraba a Shisui fotos de sus viajes. Shisui se puso de pie y comenzó a husmear en la habitación- No ha cambiado nada -dijo mirando en los estantes de comics y películas antiguas. Itachi tenía una gran colección. Shisui e Itachi solían pasar fines de semana enteros leyendo, pues Shisui no tenía ninguno, según decía, su padre se oponía a que Shisui tuviera ese Hobby. Recordó que la única manera de conseguir algo de Shisui era el regalarle un cómic a cambio de un favor.

A Itachi una luz vino a su cabeza- oye, Shisui, ¿Que harás mañana por la noche?

Shisui se giró hacia él, inocente- Nada ¿Por qué?

* * *

Había costado más de una hora el conseguir que el asocial Shisui aceptara la invitación a ese evento de música, pues argumentaba que no sería el violinista de nadie. Ni siquiera de Itachi. Con cierto pesar, Itachi tuvo que desprenderse de uno de sus tesoros de infancia friki. Aún así, con el cómic en la mano, Shisui tenía la cara de alguien que ha sido estafado. Pero cumpliría su palabra, Itachi lo sabía.

Shisui se quedó a dormir en su habitación esa noche en el enorme sofá que allí había, aún después de que la madre de Itachi le diera como opción el dormir en otra de las habitaciones de invitados. Sasuke no protesto como había hecho cuando Sakura se quedaría, de hecho, no había protestado aun después de que su madre ofreciera a Shisui el quedarse a vivir allí un tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Shisui dijo que saldría a arreglar algunos asuntos, pero Itachi sabía que iría a ver a su madre. Quiso acompañarlo, pero el dijo querer estar solo, prometiendo que estaría en el evento a una hora puntual; lo que dejaba a Itachi con el mal sabor de boca de que si Shisui se demoraba, Itachi estaría a solas con Sakura. Tres personas no era una cita, Itachi se mentalizaba en ello.

Cuando la hora se aproximaba, recibió un texto en su teléfono. Al leerlo, supo que era de Sakura. Le daba una hora y un lugar para ir al evento.

 _No sabía que tenías mi número._

Escribió Itachi.

 _Tú madre me lo dio._

Respondió ella.

 _¿Le mandas textos a mi mamá?_

Escribió, incrédulo.

 _Sí, es muy divertida._

Itachi se despidió casi cortante y decidió pensar en otra cosa. Llamo a Shisui pero este nunca contestó. Luego, le escribió un texto, pero nunca lo respondió. La hora llegó y no le quedó más que seguir adelante, esperando a que Shisui fuera puntual. Al Salir, Sasuke estaba de nuevo en el marco de su puerta mirándole con una mueca de decepción.

-Tú, no digas nada -dijo tratando de que la pulsera en su mano no se viera.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, Sakura ya estaba allí. Hacía algo de frío, pero ella solamente usaba unos shorts de lentejuelas oscuras y unas medias oscuras, botas sin tacón que llegaban hasta su pantorrilla y un abrigo azul con capucha. Itachi seguía pensando que era bonita, y ahora cada que la veía pensaba en lo que Sasuke le había dicho sobre Sakura vistiendo vestidos y bucles de princesa. Sacudió la cabeza al instante.

Ella le recibió con una sonrisa- ¡Hola! -dijo animada.

-Hola -el saludo cortés- ¿Te importa que esperemos aquí un momento? Un primo mío esta de visita en la ciudad y le gustan estos eventos, lo invite a venir ¿No hay problema, verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza- Mientras más seamos, mejor. Gaara también vendrá. Y Temari. Quizá también Kankuro. ¿No te lo mencione? De hecho, están tardando mucho -ella sacó el móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a textear.

Itachi no sabía si reír de lo idiota que había sido. No era para nada una cita. Se sintió realmente un idiota- Que bien -atino a decir con una sonrisa ensayada.

Gaara fue el primero en llegar, saludo lúgubre a Itachi de nuevo y a Sakura con algo más de emoción. Incluso chocaron puños. Otra vez Itachi sintió que sobraba.

-Temari tardará un poco -dijo Gaara- Quiere convencer a Kankuro de venir, pero el se atrinchero en su habitación -dijo mirando su móvil.

-Pues que el ermitaño se quede en casa, yo ya quiero irme -Sakura se giró a Itachi- ¿Que dices, Itachi? ¿Seguimos esperando?

Itachi miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, no había rastro de Shisui. Miró hacia Sakura y Gaara, quienes también le miraban expectantes. Tres no era una cita- No, vamos. Escribiré a mi primo.

-¿Tu primo? -preguntó Gaara.

-Sí -dijo Sakura- Su primo esta de visita e Itachi lo invito a venir.

Gaara miró de Sakura a Itachi con demasiada curiosidad.

-Oh -dijo con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios- Esto es... perfecto. Vamos, que nos encuentren dentro.

Los tres caminaron hacia el evento. Era una especie de salón enorme, había un sujeto en la entrada que vendía las pulseras y también revisaba que entraran quienes la tuvieran puesta.

Una vez dentro, todo fue confusión, luces, gritos y gente saltando. Itachi nunca había sido fiestero, las fiestas de miembros de conservatorio eran siempre de etiqueta y personas adultas alrededor de pequeñas mesas de bocadillos y copas de vino en la mano. Esto era totalmente nuevo. Arriba, en un improvisado escenario. una chica no mayor que Itachi cantaba alguna mezcla entre el punk y el rock muy contagioso. En algún momento, Sakura y Gaara se abrazaron por los hombros y saltaban al mismo ritmo. Itachi solamente les miraba con una ceja alzada, eso, hasta que Sakura le tomo de la mano y haciendo que Gaara tomara la de el, eran tres personas girando y gritando al ritmo de la música. Unas cuantas personas mas se unieron y de pronto eran una especie de cadena humana que giraba en el centro del escenario, gritando y saltando. Itachi tuvo que aceptar que fue divertido. Cuando la chica dejo de cantar, la cadena humana se deshizo y cada cual volvía con su grupo y hubo algo de música de ambiente.

-¿No cantara de nuevo? -pregunto Itachi, apuntando con la cabeza hacia el escenario.

-No -Dijo Sakura, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, parecía cansada- es un festival, en unos minutos subirá otra banda.

-Temari está afuera -dijo Gaara mirando su teléfono.

Sakura se incorporo de inmediato- ¡Voy por ella! -dijo apresurándose hacia la salida y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Itachi reviso también su teléfono, Shisui le había escrito que estaría allí en media hora. Itachi bufó. Pero el mensaje era aún más largo. Itachi se quedó con la cabeza hecha un lió cuando leyó el ultimo párrafo.

-Sakura es demasiado inocente -Dijo de pronto Gaara, llamando la atención de Itachi- No planeo una cita contigo ni nada por el estilo.

Itachi se quedo momentáneamente mudo de la impresión- ¿perdón?

-Tu cara fue frustración inmensa cuando la viste esperándote, pero cambió cuando Sakura te dijo que seríamos un grupo. Además, ella me contó que olvido decirte que iríamos en grupo. Es demasiado inocente. Le dije que podrías pensar que era una cita, pero ella dijo que era imposible, que tú no eras así -Itachi había quedado momentáneamente sin habla, Gaara, por otra parte, sonreía de satisfacción- Eres casi tan egolatra como tu hermano, pero relajate, a ella le gusta otra persona y quiso hacer un grupo grande porque esa persona también vendrá hoy y se unirá a nosotros mas tarde, ella realmente quiere gustarle a esa persona. Solamente te invito porque fuiste amable al llevarla a la academia, por cierto, gracias por eso. Gane el concurso de dibujo.

-¡Hola! -a su espalda, estaba Temari, con el brazo enlazado al de Sakura. Itachi conocía a Temari Sabaku, les habían presentado de niños, tenía la misma cara, el mismo cabello rubio y la misma expresión fiera. Era al menos un año mayor que Itachi- ¿Itachi Uchiha? No creí verte por aquí.

-Hola -Saludo él, educado, tratando de no parecer afectado por lo que Gaara dijo- No es lo mío, pero Sakura me invito.

Temari miró a Sakura inquisidoramente, pero ella solamente tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, parecía no darse cuenta de la manera en que Temari le miraba. ¿De verdad era tan inocente? Itachi no podía creérselo.

-¿Tu amigo no llega aún? -pregunto Sakura.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza- En media hora -dijo volviendo a sacar el móvil- Dice que se trajo a alguien más.

Sakura asintió- Entre más personas seamos, mejor -Sakura se paró al lado de Temari mientras esta le dedicaba una mirada indiscreta, pero Sakura parecía no darse cuenta, distraída diciendo algo acerca de la banda que tocaría a Temari.

Para sorpresa de Itachi, Gaara se paró a su lado- ¿A quién traerá tu primo?

Itachi se sorprendió de que Gaara pudiera ser tan frío en sus expresiones. En un momento parecía repudiarle y incordiarlo, pero ahora parecía realmente curioso-Pues...

El teléfono de Itachi vibró. Era Shisui.

-Ya vuelvo -Grito, la música volvía a estar en aumento. Gaara dijo algo que Itachi no llego a escuchar, y luego se fue hacia su hermana y Sakura.

Itachi salió de entre el público y se encamino a la salida. Recién entonces, contesto.

-Shisui, ¿Donde te metiste? Y en serio, no estoy para bromas. -dijo molesto.

-Te dije que llegaría algo tarde -respondió el otro, relajado- ¿Donde estás?

-Afuera del lugar. Justo en la entrada.

-¿Si? yo también. Levanta una mano, no te veo.

Itachi obedeció mientras rodaba los ojos y levantaba la mano y miraba a su alrededor buscando a su primo- Hey, ¿es cierto lo que escribiste? No me dijiste que tenías...

Pero entonces le vio aparecer. Shisui estaba enfundado en vaqueros, zapatos casuales y un abrigo oscuro con cuello alto y traía de la mano a una chica enfundada en un vestido de seda y botas altas de tacón y con un elegante y sofisticado abrigo rojo. Su cabello era oscuro y ondulado, era pálida y casi no usaba maquillaje, pero el frío le había coloreado las mejillas. Toda una visión. Muy bonita.

-Hola -dijo Shisui casi desganado- Itachi, te presento a mi novia, Kasumi Mayuri

La chica solamente sonrió débilmente e hizo una semi-reverencia- Mucho Gusto -Dijo con voz dulce.

-Kasumi, el es mi primo, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi estaba casi alucinado. Shisui se había echado una novia- Mucho gusto...

-¿Porque todavía tienes el brazo arriba? -Dijo Shisui con una ceja alzada. Itachi bajo la mano al instante, sintiéndose condenadamente bobo- ¿Y tu cita?

Itachi bufó. "Esperando al hombre de sus sueños" quiso ironizar, pero se contuvo- Te dije que no era una cita, es una amiga. Esta con más amigos adentro ¿Recuerdas a los Sabaku?

Una sonrisa se encendió en la cara de Shisui- ¿Estas con Gaara, Kankuro y Temari?

Itachi alzo ambas cejas- ¿Los conoces?

Shisui sonrió- Son mis amigos. Los mejores, créeme, te caerán bien ¿Tu cita es amiga de ellos?

Itachi hizo una mueca, le dolería la cabeza. Parece que todos se conocían entre todos- No es mi cita -dijo ya cabreado- Ni si quiera bromees con eso, es como si estuviera en custodia por el vampiro.

\- ¿Vampiro? -pregunto Kasumi con voz dulce.

Shisui rió y le dedico una mirada divertida a su novia- Debes referirte a Gaara -Itachi asintió cruzándose de brazos- Gaara custodiando a una chica, quien lo diría. Cuando me fui era tan asocial como Sasuke. ¿No será la cita de él?

Itachi levantó las manos, rendido- Para lo que me interesa -dijo hastiado recordando como se llevaban esos dos- ¿vamos dentro?

Shisui miró a su novia y ella asintió. Kasumi preguntó donde estaba el baño al sujeto de la entrada que repartía las entradas. Le hizo una seña apuntando el lugar, Kasumi murmuro algo en oídos de Shisui y luego se dirigió allí. Una vez se fue, Itachi se acerco a Shisui, malhumorado- ¿Es en serio? ¿Tienes una novia?

Shisui se rió- ¿Es eso malo?

-debiste contarme -dijo aún malhumorado- Este tipo de cosas son las que un primo debe contar a otro: "Iré de visita a tu casa", "Me trasplantaron un riñón", "viajare por un tiempo", "Tengo novia". Esas cosas.

-¿Porque estas tan molesto? -dijo Shisui alzando una ceja.

Para entonces, Kasumi ya había vuelto y los tres caminaron hacia el grupo de chicos en primera fila, pero les fue imposible llegar; pues todo el mundo saltaba y gritaba de nuevo.

-Se ve divertido -decía Kasumi.

-Lo es -dijo Shisui- Yo solía estar en este tipo de fiestas todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Itachi.

-Si -asintió Shisui- Solía hacer los diseños de los logos de las entradas y siempre me regalaban una o dos. Venía seguido con los Sabaku.

-nunca fuimos a este tipo de eventos en Osaka -murmuro Kasumi.

-No es sitio para citas -dijo Shisui como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Entonces porqué vinimos?

-Porque Itachi tenía miedo de venir solo con una chica.

Kasumi tenia una risa cantarina- ¿Pero que no era sitio para citas?

Shisui se rió también- Eso Itachi tampoco lo sabía.

-Itachi se larga -dijo este de mal humor, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos y caminando hacia la multitud que se dispersaba, pues la nueva banda había acabado su show y distinguió la rosada cabellera de Sakura.

Escucho a su espalda el repiqueteo de los tacones de Kasumi a su espalda. Le estaban siguiendo. Lanzo una ultima mirada amenazadora a Shisui para advertirle el no hablar ni bromear a sus costillas. Escucho sus molestas risitas cuando se volvió al frente. Cuando llegaron con el grupo, Sakura estaba del brazo de Gaara, en medio de este y de Temari. Shisui se aclaró la garganta muy sonoramente para llamar la atención, y como si fueran un solo ente, Los tres giraron para mirar a los recién llegados.

Gaara les miro con curiosidad y una expresión parecida al asombro, Itachi ya no sabía, parecía un perfecto Pocker face. Temari alzo una ceja, pero después sonrió. Sakura tenía la sonrisa congelada en la cara.

-Hola chicos -dijo Shisui, levantando la mano libre, pues la otra seguía enlazada a la de Kasumi.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos- El pequeño Shisui ha crecido -dijo maternalmente- ¿Como te llamas, linda? -pregunto dirigiéndose a Kasumi. La aludida hizo otra corta reverencia y se presento.

Gaara seguía cogido del brazo por Sakura. Parecían siameses. De hecho, hasta podrían serlo. Gaara era pelirrojo, Sakura con ese tono rosa. Hasta tenían la misma piel pálida. Y justo ahora, tenían la misma expresión ausente.

Temari se volvió hacia ellos- Oh, Shisui, te presento a Sakura, es nuestra amiga.

Sakura se soltó del brazo de Gaara y camino hasta la pareja- Soy... Sakura -dijo formal y con una sonrisa de protocolo en el rostro, también con una leve reverencia- Un gusto.

-Soy Shisui -dijo este- Ella es Kasumi, mi novia. Debo asumir que tu eres quien invito a Itachi.

-si, ha sido amable conmigo -dijo con esa postura cool que ya había visto antes Itachi- Además necesita divertirse.

-Estoy aquí -se quejó Itachi.

Sakura sonrió genuinamente ahora, mirándole- A eso me refería, es como si tuvieras ira contenida.

-no es cierto -dijo Itachi.

-Lo es, desde que vivo en tu casa siempre estas serio todo el día serio, solo sonríes cuando tocas el piano. A veces te pareces mucho a Sasuke.

Itachi alzo una ceja.

-Es cierto -dijeron Gaara y Shisui al mismo tiempo.

-Desde joven era así -acoto Temari.

-¿Vives en su casa? -Dijo una sorprendida Kasumi llevándose una mano sobre la boca, completamente asombrada- ¿Son familia?

-Para nada -Dijo Sakura como si fuera por casualidad- Mi padre pidió a los padres de Itachi quedarme con ellos para poder ir a la escuela aquí, mi padre viaja mucho por trabajo.

Kasumi parecía horrorizada, habló a Shisui- ¿No dijiste que en casa de tus tíos viven solo tus dos primos, su madre y su padre viajaba todo el tiempo?

-También la señora Ohou, la ama de llaves -dijo Sakura- No te vayas a desmayar -dijo en broma y llevándose una mano al cabello, casi nerviosamente.

Kasumi enrojeció- Perdón, pero no entiendo como tu padre permite que vivas en una casa con dos hombres que no son tu familia. No es correcto.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció- ¿Porque no es correcto?

Kasumi enrojeció, Shisui tiró de su mano y hablo por ella- La familia de Kasumi es bastante tradicional, tranquila -dijo Shisui conciliador.

-No -dijo Sakura, visiblemente molesta- Déjala hablar. Me gustaría escuchar lo que piensa.

Shisui alzo una ceja- Eso no es...

-Creo que Sakura tiene razón -acoto Gaara, poniéndose a su lado- ¿Que modales son esos, Shisui? deja a tu novia hablar.

\- ¿Gaara? -Shisui sonaba incrédulo.

Kasumi, bastante mas roja, se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el cabello- Creo -dijo con un tono unos decibelios mas alto que los demás- que no es correcto que una mujer viva entre hombres que no son su familia.

-¿Y porque crees eso, Kasumi? -Sakura era un poco más baja que Kasumi, pero le hizo frente. Itachi solamente una vez en su vida vio a dos mujeres discutir, no fue nada bonito. Miro a Gaara expectante para que hiciera algo, pues parecía manejar a Sakura, pero este no movió ningún musculo. Miró a Shisui que estaba con una expresión en blanco.

-No es correcto -dijo Kasumi, mirándola de pies a cabeza- No es decente.

Sakura soltó una carcajada irónica- ¿No es decente? ¿No soy decente yo o los primos de tu novio? ¿Has visto demasiadas películas, Kasumi? La convivencia entre hombres y mujeres no siempre termina en orgías, querida.

-¡Sakura! -chilló Temari.

-Me llamo indecente, ni siquiera me conoce. -se defendió. Kasumi se quedo blanca igual que Shisui. Gaara se rió. Itachi quedó igual de mudo- ¿Que pasa, linda? ¿no soportas la palabra con "s"? ¿Puedes pensarla pero no decirla? ¿Eso es indecente también? deberías pensar antes de hablar.

-Ven Sakura -dijo Gaara enlazando nuevamente su brazo al de ella- Vamos por unas sodas.

Sakura lanzó una mirada de decepción a la pareja recién llegada- Vamos -dijo, siendo llevada por Gaara.

Kasumi soltó un respiro- No se que decir -habló mirando de Shisui a Itachi.

-Mi familia es decente -dijo Itachi y se fue por la misma dirección por donde Gaara y Sakura, también necesitaba una bebida.

A su espalda escucho a Temari excusarse por Sakura, algo acerca de que ella no tenía filtro y también diciendo que lo dijo Kasumi estuvo mal. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y el gentío volvió a arremolinarse hacia el escenario, perdiendo así de vista a Temari, Shisui y a su muy tradicional novia.

Afuera, se encontró con gente fumando y riendo en parejas o en pequeños grupos. Había una muy larga fila en lo que parecía ser el kiosko de las bebidas. Distinguió a pelirroja cabellera de Gaara. Sakura no estaba a su lado, pero la vio no muy lejos de allí, sentada sobre un bloque de cemento y un chico de pie frente a ella. Quizá ese era el chico que le gustaba... o al menos eso parecía hasta que Sakura le hizo una seña que era claramente un "largo".

Sakura era bonita. Las chicas bonitas siempre llamaban la atención, solo que justo ahora se veía bastante triste. Sin pensar mucho, se acerco a Sakura, ella al verle, le sonrió débilmente.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -pregunto- Digo, por si quieres estar sola. Vine también por una bebida.

-Claro, adelante. Quizá si estas conmigo los idiotas dejen de acercarse a mí -resopló- Lo siento... -dijo con un tono que parecía vergüenza- No debí decir eso. No pude contenerme... es una idiota. Disculpa...

-No fue correcto lo que dijo -murmuro Itachi- pero es novia de mi primo, es mi mejor amigo y seguramente vendrá seguido a casa, quizá junto con ella. Si Kasumi se disculpa, tu también tendrás que hacerlo. Si es así, aceptare tu disculpa.

Sakura resoplo de nuevo- Bien. Hay que llevarnos bien con la señorita perfecta -se cruzó de brazos aún enfurruñada.

-Sería adecuado.

-No soporto a ese tipo de personas -dijo malhumorada- creen saber lo que es correcto y lo que no. Mi padre vive viajando, por todos los cielos. ¿Se supone que viva sola? No me quejaría, pero el hombre del traje dice preocuparse y no parece mentir sobre ello. Apenas tengo quince, pero por como visto y mi aspecto creen que soy una libertina. No soy una libertina. Viven diciendo a mi padre como debería de educarme, opinando sobre mí. Ni siquiera me conocen y se sienten libres de juzgarme. Que me dejen en paz de una maldita vez -Sakura golpeo el bloque de cemento. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de murmurar- ¿crees que tu primo piense lo mismo? -preguntó bajito.

Itachi negó con la cabeza- Shisui es un ente pacifico. Asocial, pero pacífico. Nunca lo he escuchado juzgar a alguien.

Sakura asintió despacio- Es ridículo... -murmuro- No soy indecente. Estoy usando shorts, maldita sea. Nunca he usado una minifalda.

Itachi recordó como Gaara le dijo que Sakura era demasiado inocente. Por un momento se sintió culpable por pensar que ella le coqueteaba. Se aclaró la garganta- Ni siquiera las minifaldas son indecentes. Tu tampoco lo eres. Tranquila. A veces pasa.

Sakura levantó la cabeza al instante- ¿Tu también lo pensaste?

-Claro que no -dijo, recordando la primera vez que la vio- solamente eres inusual.

Sakura sonrió y llevó sus rodillas a su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma- Solo es una manera educada de decir "rara"

Itachi sonrió- "Raro" no tiene por qué ser malo.

Al fin ella sonrió- Iré con Gaara, le diré que te unes al pedido de las bebidas.

Sakura se puso en pié de un salto y caminó a paso decidido entre el gentío. Itachi miró su cabello rosa perderse entre los demás adolescentes. Itachi miró al cielo y se sintió algo tonto. "A veces raro es bueno" eso realmente sonaba tonto. para comenzar, ni siquiera el pensaba así... bueno, no siempre. Quizá se trataba más de el como él vivía su vida y la seriedad al que le obligaba dedicarse al piano. Quizá Sakura si tenía razón al decirle que tenía ira contenida. El descubrimiento de la infidelidad de su padre volvió a su mente y se preguntó si era correcto el ocultárselo a su madre.

-Así que era verdad -Gaara estaba frente a Itachi, con las manos metidas en su abrigo y sentándose a su lado.

-¿No estabas en la fila de las bebidas?

-Sakura me cubre -dijo tranquilo.

-Eso no es muy caballeroso.

Gaara se rió- ¿Como es que vives bajo el mismo techo que Sakura y no sabes que ella hace lo que le place? Es demasiado independiente. No muy femenina. Tuve que rogar por una semana para que usara un vestido aquel día. Pienso que le quedan bien, pero parece que ella los odia.

Itachi alzó una ceja- Pareces conocerla mucho.

Gaara suspiro- Es casi mi mejor amiga.

-¿Casi?

Gaara tenía de nuevo esa expresión indescifrable- A veces toma malas decisiones.

-¿No te agrada el tipo que dices que le gusta?

-Por lo general si, pero hoy no. Ese tipo no vendrá. La ha plantado. A Sakura le gusta hacerse la fuerte, pero si se pone a llorar cuando llegue a casa ¿Podrías avisarme? Estaba bastante ilusionada y creo que se le ha roto el corazón. La novia de Shisui la remató.

Itachi solamente asintió en automático. Ambos intercambiaron números de teléfono. Sakura volvió minutos más tarde con una bandeja de plástico llena de bebidas para todos, incluida Kasumi. Itachi la ayudo a cargar con los vasos, igual que Gaara. Cuando llegaron hasta el grupo que dejaron atrás, Kasumi no estaba allí, pero si Kankuro Sabaku, hablando con Shisui. Al lado de Itachi, Sakura bufó.

-Se buena -le dijo Gaara.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero asintió hacia Gaara.

Pues resultaba que Sakura y Kankuro no se llevaban para nada bien, pero eran educados entre ellos. Gaara siguió actuando como el siames de Sakura y Temari siguió siendo maternal. Kasumi se había ido a casa, no llego a disculparse, pero Shisui se disculpo con Sakura en su nombre. Sakura acepto las disculpas y murmuro las suyas a Shisui, sonando el doble de avergonzada que cuando lo hizo con Itachi, logrando que este alzara una ceja.

En el transcurrir de la noche, los seis terminaron en medio de la gente que gritaba y saltaba. Sakura recupero esa expresión de felicidad que tenía cuando comenzó la noche, casi fue el alma de la fiesta. Incluso se tomaron una fotografía y ella hizo una mueca que logró hacer reír a carcajadas al serio Gaara, tanto, que escupido su soda.

Al final de la noche, Sakura e Itachi tomaron un taxi para irse a casa, durante el viaje Sakura no parecía tan alegre como en la fiesta y miraba por la ventana todo el viaje. Cuando bajaron, Sakura fue directo hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a Itachi, abrió con sus propias llaves y subió corriendo las escaleras. Más tarde, cuando Itachi paso frente a la puerta de Sakura, preocupado, pues parecía que se había encerrado, pudo escuchar su triste llanto.

Itachi suspiro y envió un mensaje a Gaara. No debía meterse, pero por un momento, sintió que lo correcto era tocar y preguntarle si estaba bien. Más no lo hizo.

Ya intentaría animarla el día siguiente, tocaría una canción feliz con el piano en la mañana. Y cuando entraran en confianza, y si llegaban a ser más amigos, ya le diría que el idiota que la plantó no lo valía. Que ya le volvería a gustar otra persona.

Itachi, inocentemente creyó que esa chica fuerte pero frágil, sería una gran amistad en su futuro.

Itachi no sabía que desde el momento en que la vio sonriente y feliz en medio de las cortinas agitadas por el viento esa mañana de sábado, con el perfume de las rosas de su jardín y con la canción del mal de amores en sus oídos, ya había comenzando a enamorarse de ella.

* * *

Y bien, ha sido un tiempo de mi vida en la que por cuestiones de trabajo tengo que viajar a otra ciudad, dos horas de viaje al dia, dos días por semana, lo cual me deja poco tiempo libre para escribir como me gusta (recostada sobre almohadones suaves y con auriculares estallando en mis oídos) pues despierto mortalmente temprano y llego por la noche a casa muerta, casi una zombie.

Y pues, lo bueno de esto es que puedo escribir mediante el telefono en esas dos horas de viaje, no tan comoda como quisiera, pero bastante productiva.

He aqui el tercer especial, este ya de Itachi, cuando era adolescente aun, vivaz y algo inocenton, pero bastante firme.

Quizá no se note, pero pido hacer memoria de los detalles en el capitulo:

1ro. La mamá de Shisui esta malita de la cabeza, recordar a Madara que lo primero que pregunta a Shisui en su primera aparición es si ya fue a visitar a su madre. ¿Adivinar porque?

2do. Shisui no quiere a Madara cerca. Sin embargo, para Itachi es su "tío favorito"

Estos detalles son bastante importantes. por eso trate de ponerlos en lugares llamativos o en dialogos cortos.

Y bien, al momento de agregar estas notas, pues ya es noche buena.

No soy mucho de espíritu navideño, pero en si el fic se ambienta cerca de estas fechas así que algo de ese espíritu debo tener, inconscientemente jajajajaja

Espero que pasen una buena navidad en familia, y recordar, el regalo no es lo que sea que les den por navidad, el regalo son las manos que lo entregan. Porque la persona que se toma el tiempo y el detalle de darte un presente, es alguien a quien le importas mucho.

(Aunque sean calcetines. Recordar: La vida es triste sin calcetines)

Abrazos a todos!


	16. CAPITULO 13 - DELEGAR

**DELEGAR**

 _Cuando Itachi entró en aquel lugar solamente se escuchaba música disco, música de los ochenta. Busco por todos lados aquella cabellera rosa en medio de una marea de gente, No era llamativo fácilmente, como en anteriores ocasiones, ya que todos allí vestían ropa de colores algo chillantes. El lugar era enorme y despedía humo de colores, luces fosforescentes iluminaban las pequeñas mesas de las orillas del lugar; en el centro habían columnas y eran usadas para colgar adornos de temática de fiesta Gatsby y que no impedía que la gente de deslizara a esa pista y se contorneara. Itachi no distinguía el cabello rosa de Sakura, pero llego a ver un destello pelirrojo, bastante cerca de donde él estaba. También reconoció a Kankuro._

 _Itachi, enfurruñado camino hacia allí, esquivando y empujando gente para llegar hasta ellos._

 _-¿Que carajos les pasa a ustedes? -dijo apenas llegar y noto que Gaara estaba fumando- ¿Que acaso no se suponía que llegarían a las doce?_

 _-Relájate, Uchiha -dijo Kankuro, que casi se había atorado con el humo. Se veía despeinado y alegre, incluso desaliñado... pero extrañamente radiante- Son apenas las... ¿Que hora es, Gaara?_

 _Gaara sonriente (y era realmente una sonrisa espeluznante) miro su reloj de pulsera- Las una y quince de la mañana, ups. -dijo burlón._

 _A Itachi no le hizo una pizca de gracia- Le diré a Temari -sentenció, haciendo que la sonrisa de Gaara muriera- ¿Donde está Sakura? ¿No se supone que la vigilarían?_

 _-La vigilamos -dijo Kankuro molesto, la mención de Temari fue mágica._

 _\- Ella quería bailar. Deja que se divierta -Gaara se encogió de hombros- Shisui está con ella por allá -apunto hacia una zona de la pista de baile._

 _¿Shisui? ¿Su primo también estaba metido en todo aquello? Itachi estaba furioso- Dios -mascullo- Ella solo tiene dieciséis. ¿Como pueden ser tan irresponsables de traerla aquí? -Itachi casi escupió la ultima palabra._

 _Gaara se levanto de la silla, rodando los ojos- Iré por ella, tú espera aquí._

 _-Voy contigo -dijo Itachi, siguiéndolo._

 _-No, tu quédate aquí._

 _Itachi rodó los ojos- Vete a la mierda, Gaara._

 _Empujo al muchacho y se dirigió a donde vio un borrón de cabello rosa. Empujo a quienes le estorbaban y se adentró en la marea de gente. Gaara lo seguía y parecía querer rebasarlo. Cuando encontró a Sakura, entendió porqué Gaara no quería que él la viera._

 _Sakura estaba bailando al ritmo de una canción hipnótica, con las manos hacia arriba y riéndose. Encajaba perfectamente con el ambiente y la vez no, pues llevaba unos shorts oscuros, escandalosamente cortos para la opinión de Itachi, pero libre de recriminaciones porque llevaba también medias oscuras que le ayudaba a solamente enseñar unos cinco centímetros de piel. Botas con agujetas que llegaban a sus pantorrillas, sus zapatos realmente parecían enormes; pero inocentemente llevaba una camiseta con un estampado de arco iris. Ni siquiera llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo labial muy muy rojo... algo corrido._

 _Shisui estaba a su lado, apoyado contra una columna y parecía que se estaba resistiendo a reírse, se acercaba a ella y le decía algo al oído. Shisui tenía un cigarro en una mano y una bebida en la otra. Ahora era Sakura quien se acercaba a su oído y le decía algo, entonces Shisui le pasó el vaso para que ella le diera sorbos a esa bebida. Shisui no bebía, solamente daba caladas a su cigarro._

 _En un momento, Sakura le dijo algo a Shisui, el negó con la cabeza y ella le dio un puñetazo de mentira en su hombro. Shisui se rió por fin y saco otro cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo extendió a Sakura. Ella recibió el cigarrillo directamente entre sus labios. Itachi se quedó prácticamente congelado cuando Shisui sujeto el mentón de Sakura y se inclinó hacia ella, como si fuera a besarla en la boca._

 _Recordó que respiraba solamente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía Shisui era encender el cigarro de Sakura con el suyo. Cuando ambos se separaron, comenzaron a reírse como idiotas._

 _Gaara fue quien se acerco a ellos para llamar su atención._

 _Shisui arrojó el cigarro al piso en el mismo instante que vio a Itachi, se veía relativamente culpable. Sakura al parecer se alegró de verlo, pues caminó hasta él y le abrazó efusiva, odiaba el olor de cigarrillos en su cabello. Shisui o Gaara le quitaron su cigarrillo, pues ya no lo tenía en la mano. Itachi miró por sobre el hombro de Sakura hacia ambos chicos._

 _-Vamos a casa, Sakura -dijo él, molesto._

 _Sakura le miró extrañada- Pero... -se separo un poco de él y alzo una ceja, luego le sonrió- ¿Dictaras toque de queda, hermano mayor?_

 _Si Itachi había llegado molesto, ahora lo estaba todavía más-Nada de peros -dijo él, con aquel tono de voz de mando, casi gritándole y tirando de su mano- Te digo que nos vamos._

 _Ella primero parecía impresionada, luego, enfadada- ¡Suéltame! -le gritó, luego tiro de su mano, liberándose y apartando a Itachi de un empujón tan fuerte que casi le derriba. Cuando Itachi volvió a mirarla, ella tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, mientras se masajeaba la mano donde Itachi le había sujetado- ¿que te pasa? No me trates ni me hables así ¿A caso eres mi padre?_

 _Itachi se enfado como nunca jamás se había enfadado y habló sin pensar- No, claro que no. Y ahora entiendo porque el tuyo se desentiende de tí. Ojala yo nunca sea padre de alguien como tú._

 _Todo fue rápido. Sakura le había quitado a Shisui la bebida que tenía en las manos y se la había arrojado a Itachi en la cara. Hasta entonces había pensado que era alcohol, pero Itachi sintió el hielo en la cara y el azúcar en sus labios. Solamente era una soda- ¡Eres igual que todos los demás! -le gritó ella- ¡Solo eres otro idiota! ¡te odio!_

Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe. Parpadeo como unas tres veces.

Había soñado con ella. De nuevo.

Se frotó los ojos con pereza y se sentó en su cama. Levanto su teléfono de la cómoda que había en un lado de su cama y comenzó a revisar los mensajes que le habían llegado y si había tenido llamadas perdidas. Estaban los mensajes de siempre, uno de Mei con información insulsa, otro de Naruto, avisando acerca de un correo electrónico con los informes semanales, uno de su asistente personal para recordarle revisar el correo que le envió con la agenda del día. El último mensaje era de un número sin historial de mensajes anteriores.

Itachi frunció el ceño al intentar recordar el número, pero al leer el contenido, supo al instante quien era.

 _"Buenos días, Señor Uchiha. Como se le comunico en la visita del día de ayer y el programa entregado, pasaré el día de hoy para comenzar las evaluaciones. Saludos."_

Itachi miró la hora y maldijo. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana, la terapeuta que evaluaría a Sasuke llegaría en media hora.

Cuando Itachi bajo las escaleras, se encontró con la Señora Ohou caminando con una bandeja de jugo hacia el pasillo este de la casa.

-Buenos días, Nana -dijo Itachi, caminando a su lado y abriendo una puerta para ella.

-Buenos días Itachi -dijo seria, aún enfadada por la pelea que tuvo con Shisui- La señorita Tenshi ya ha llegado, dijo que podíamos estar presentes durante el examen preliminar a su hermano; la señorita Terumi llamo y dijo que llegaría en media hora para oír los comentarios de la Doctora.

Itachi asintió en silencio y abrió nuevamente la puerta para la Señora Ohou para que entrara en la habitación donde Sasuke descansaba. La Señora Ohou dejo la bandeja en una mesita y sirvió jugo para tres personas. Itachi se quedó cerca de la puerta y observo en silencio. La Doctora Konan Tenshi estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la camilla de Sasuke, observando el historial medico y prácticamente interrogando a la enfermera, todo mientras tomaba notas. La Doctora era una mujer joven, pero se veía pulcra e impecable y vestía muy formalmente. Un pequeño adorno blanco sobre su cabello era lo único que parecía poco profesional en ella.

Luego de acabar con el expediente, se acerco entonces a la camilla de Sasuke y se sentó en un lado, con el control de la camilla, hizo que la cabecera se elevara. Sasuke estaba dormido, profundamente y completamente dormido.

La doctora Konan se levando y caminó hacia Itachi y la Señora Ohou-Buenos días, señor Uchiha -dijo ella mirando a Itachi al fin, le tendió la mano- que bueno que esta aquí.

Itachi le dio la mano y luego de sentir un apretón firmo, la soltó- Buenos días. Lamento no haberla recibido.

-No hay problema -dijo ella, y realmente sonaba como si no le importara- Lo esencial aquí es que este presente en la primera sesión y solo eso. Como le había dicho por teléfono, su hermano muestra un cuadro de Shock. Se golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces, según los estudios pero en teoría eso no debió dejar secuelas, así que su convalecencia solamente puede ser algo psicológico. La mente a veces recibe más de lo que puede soportar y se refugia inhibiéndose de lo demás. Según el historial puedo descartar que se este medicando para obtener este resultado... -ella calló y pareció esperar adrede a que Itachi quiera refutar para cortarlo- no me lo tome a mal. Su hermano tiene pendiente un juicio por haber participado en una carrera ilegal y la rendición de una declaración en un posible homicidio, debe entender que tengo que verificar que este no sea el caso.

Itachi se cruzo de brazos- Bueno, usted hace su trabajo -miró a su hermano, convaleciente y dormido- No tenemos nada que esconder aquí. Soy el primero que quiere que Sasuke se recupere.

La doctora asintió- Y eso es algo muy bueno ¿Suele venir a hablar con él?

Itachi frunció el ceño- Bueno... -dijo incomodo.

La doctora miró a Sasuke, no le miraba a él- Los saludos de buenos días y buenas noches no cuentan, señor Uchiha.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta- Francamente, no he hablado mucho, no al menos estos días.

-Ya veo -dijo ella, pero no sonaba a recriminación- porfavor, hablele ahora. Necesito que me presente y que él sepa que yo estoy aquí para ayudar. -Itachi frunció el ceño, ella se encogió de hombros- las personas en ocasiones reaccionan a la voz de sus familiares cercanos. Una terapia como la que el necesita se basara en confianza, le soy desconocida para él. Será más fácil si mi interacción se mezcla con la de usted. Por instinto, el comenzará a confiar en mí.

Itachi volvió a aclararse la garganta, sentía la boca seca, pero hizo lo que la doctora demandaba.

Media hora después, Itachi se sentía muy agotado. En principio no sabía ni que decir y aun con asistencia de la Doctora ni el mismo se había convencido de que la cuasi charla que montaron no era algo que un hermano le diría a otro, agradeció infinitamente cuando la sesión termino y Mei llegó y tuvieron una charla con lenguaje judicial junto a la doctora.

Itachi ni siquiera tenía el más mínimo deseo de salir a trabajar, pero debía hacerlo. Al bajar por las escaleras, volvió a mirar al pasillo donde el final de este estaba la habitación de Sasuke. Antes de darse cuenta, camino hacia allí y rápidamente estuvo frente a la camilla de su hermano. Tenía un suero conectado en el brazo y seguía dormido. La habitación estaba vacía y había cerrado la puerta desde adentro. Se sentó en una orilla de la camilla.

-Hola de nuevo, Sasuke -dijo bajito, luego se volvió a aclarar la garganta- bueno, como ya oíste hace un momento... he pasado una de las mayores vergüenzas de la vida. Bueno... han habido otras peores, sin embargo... un hermano debe de reconocer cuando se equivoca. Yo... me he equivocado bastante. No podía decir esto frente a aquella doctora, es algo entre ambos. Entre nosotros. Nos parecemos mucho, tú y yo; he pensado bastante en eso y creo que el equivalente a irme al extranjero es tu estado actual, ya que por más que te hable no me respondes. Imagino que así te sentirte tú luego de que tu único hermano te dejara solo luego de lo de mamá y papá -Itachi tomó un gran respiro y dejo de mirar sus propias manos, como hizo desde que se sentó. Comenzó a mirar a su hermano, llevo una de sus manos a su frente y con el indice hizo a un lado su cabello rebelde- Lo siento -dijo bajito y sintiendo su voz romperse- Te extraño mucho.

* * *

-Esto es una locura -Kankuro estaba cruzado de brazos en el sofá de la sala de Shisui- Una real locura. Estas jugando con fuego, Shisui.

-Cálmate -dijo este, aun con esa arma en la mano- Suenas muy ofendido, esto ni siquiera tiene balas -el balanceo el arma y la desarmo a la vista de Kankuro.

-Te apuntare entre los ojos con la misma cara de maníaco que pusiste y entonces veremos que tan ofendido te pones. -Kankuro bufó- ¿Porque Sai esta atado?

Ambos amigos miraron a Sai, quien lucia furioso, pero quieto- Porque no le gusta mi plan y quiso desbaratar todo.

-Me pregunto porque. Soy tu amigo y hermano de Gaara y también quiero desbaratarlo todo -mascullo Kankuro- Es policía, estúpido. Acabas de secuestrar a un policía.

Shisui bufó- Y drogue a su novia -apuntó Shisui- pero el libero datos de seguridad de su departamento, imagino que a sus jefes no les hará gracias. Además, la dama durmiente en mi habitación participo en un evento de estafa millonaria contra uno de mis primos, y probablemente estuviera planificando también una estafa a mi empresa. Además el poli aquí presente, vino a mi casa y me amenazó con un arma de fuego. Pudo matarme en mi propia casa. No se tú, pero eso es algo demandable, tengo todo en vídeo. En lo que a mi respecta, actué en legítima defensa.

Kankuro miró a Sai y vio que este rodaba los ojos, pero seguía quieto. Luego miró hacia la cocina, donde estaba Gaara. Este miraba por la ventana y bebía tranquilamente un té. Le había ofrecido uno, pero Kankuro casi despotrica contra el y tenía fuertes ganas de recordarle quien era el hermano mayor.

Kankuro suspiro- Supongo que esto... ya no tiene vuelta atrás.

Shisui asintió- Si -dijo mirando aquella arma y dejándola en una mesita- Gaara me dijo que ya te explico lo que haremos, y también las opciones. Se que es una locura, pero ambos decidimos que es lo que haríamos. Hay pocas personas en las que podemos confiar, y también ambos decidimos dejar a Temari fuera de esto.

Kankuro negó con la cabeza- Ustedes dos... ¿Contra el resto?

Shisui soltó un suspiro, luego le sonrió- No es tan así -dijo bajito- Ni siquiera creo que podría disparar una de esas -dijo mirando la pistola- y Sai es un policía, no puede ayudar demasiado sin que rompa alguna ley.

Kankuro miró primero a Shisui, luego a Gaara- ¿Entonces? -pregunto con miedo, aunque ya sospechaba que le contestarían.

-Delegaremos -dijo Gaara, luego de beber su té.

* * *

Kisame estaba enfadado. Bueno, enfadado no era el término apropiado. Si no, que algo en todo lo que había sucedido y lo que estaba sucediendo no le daba buena espina. Para nada.

Primero estaba aquel evento raro, gente peligrosa buscaba a unos muchachitos que nadie conocía de nada, ladrones de quinta, según uno de sus conocidos. Kisame pensó que seguramente esos muchachos molestaron a alguien importante, pero para llevarlos buscando tanto tiempo y con una recompensa cada vez más grande por cada día que pasaba... pues daba que pensar.

Luego, estaba el asunto de que aquellos que siempre solían trabajaban en grupo, se habían dispersado. Estaba el grupo aquel como el le llamaba como "Los niños insolentes", disueltos y tomando trabajos por separado. Luego, los veteranos, quienes se habían disuelto hacía una semana por tomar un trabajo y no todos sus miembros estaban de acuerdo, al parecer. Luego, los profesionales, quienes abandonaron un trabajo para tomar otro. Eso había dejado a Kisame sin muchas opciones a tomar. Había hablado con Itachi acerca de que tenían que conseguir más gente, Itachi no había hecho preguntas, pero seguramente sospechaba a que se debería. Ya habían llegado al punto de no retorno en todo aquello.

Kisame tomo un cigarro y le dio una fuerte calada. Escucho pasos en la nieve y vio como un chiquillo bajito se le acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Su cabello rojo corto y perfectamente reconocible.

-Hola, señor Hoshigake -saludo despacio.

-Hola -dijo el, mirando con desaprobación al muchacho. No le gustaba trabajar con chicos tan jóvenes, pero había poco de donde escoger. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Itachi lo aprobaría- Sasori Suna, ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió- Si. Tome, esto es para usted -le tendió un sobre- ¿Pensó en la propuesta que le hicimos?

Kisame resopló- Lo hablare con mi cliente. De todas maneras, Sasori -Kisame agito la mano- estamos en contacto.

Kisame se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar- Lo esperaremos hasta mañana -dijo Sasori- Aquí entre nos, al parecer la demanda de personas como nosotros esta bastante alta. Fuimos muy generosos en darle igual esa información en aquel sobre. Somos jóvenes, pero usted debe saber que somos muy buenos.

Sasori se dio vuelta y se alejo despacio por donde vino.

Kisame gruño y maldijo y también se marchó. Esto no le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada, en absoluto.

* * *

Han pasado 84 años... Vale, no, pero si mas de medio año desde la ultima actualización. Estamos hablando desde antes de Navidad... WTF. No he abandonado la historia, he pecado de poner más atención a otras historias, resultado de shipeo descomunal por mi amor al fandom de Harry Potter... y un crack fic igual, el tan poco explorado y poco conocido Theomione :D!

Y no tiene perdón, pero aquí entre Nos, como este ha sido mi primer Fic escrito y publicado y que quiero culminar, las actualizaciones continuaran. Como decía, este fic tiene un final ya preescrito y decidido desde el inicio de la historia y culminara en el capitulo veinte o veintiuno. Así que falta poco.

Gracias por leer y saludos a todos :D!

Un abrazo.


End file.
